


The Secret

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring, Fluff and Smut, Greg is handsome and strong, Intersex, Love Confessions, M/M, More tag in later chapter, Mycroft has secret, Mycroft is Sweet, Not Beta Read, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Mycroft has a big secret he carried since he was born. Only his immediate family member, his uncle, his assistant knew this secret. He remains to be the unattached human being, away from everyone. But when the day he met the handsome, roguish man that has a kind heart, saving his brother, help him, his heart was lost. He cannot help himself to approach the man. And now, the man is bound to know this secret that, he believes, will make him lose the man, entirely...Will this man stay or go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story! Confession: This story has been in my head since last year, but I hardly able to establish it. But now I am firm to make myself to write it bit by bit.  
Currently, there is no beta reader for this story. Apology for any grammar mistake, and if there is any confusing part, some English issue, please inbox me!  
I am also on [Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com), although less active now, but you can find me there! I can chat up there first!

Mycroft has been avoiding Greg for weeks.

Two more days and it will officially become a month.

Greg’s patient is running thin.

Damn, if he didn’t rush into that decision that night, nothing will happen.

Nothing so fucked up like this will happen!

They were pining and dancing around each other for longer than he can count. He knew Mycroft must feel something different for him. It isn’t obvious, but Greg is a good detective. He may not have the intelligence as the Holmes brothers, but he is not bad. And the Holmes aren’t particularly good at emotions.

He noticed Mycroft will come to him at night when he had a night shift. At first, their conversation would usually start with Mycroft just happened to be around and happened to know that DI Lestrade was volunteered to be part of night shift again, and they will start the conversation with how generous Greg is to give up having a good night and staying up to work. Then Mycroft will offer him a cup of expensive takeaway coffee, a doughnut or a decent supper. They will talk for hours if he appears in his office instead of just the food or coffee from delivery.

At first, Greg thought the reason is a sort of payback for him taking care of Sherlock as the man said. But it wasn’t. 

Mycroft is a busy man, even Greg does not know what particular position he is for the government, he must be someone very important, with a lot of power and someone that need to work a lot.

Yet Mycroft squeezed time for Greg for many occasions.

When Greg was having extremely fuss with his ex-wife, when Greg need someone to listen to his rants about ex-wife, listen to the rants about Sherlock, or just about the bombasts about works, Mycroft will take him away, somewhere nice, or somewhere quiet. On a rare chance, he might be able to go to a very nice nightclub, where Mycroft will stay in a corner, distance himself from the scene with a martini, or sometimes dry gin, something he won’t drinks at any other place. Then Greg will dance, and Mycroft will watch.

He may be slow, but he picked up some details that Mycroft is indeed, prefer men. And Mycroft is unattached despite wearing a ring that fools people around.

The god damn ring that he thought Mycroft has someone. Or had someone. Of course, at first he naively thought Mycroft just wear it at the wrong side of the hand, or he simply preferred it to be that way. Either way, when he realised that the ring does not hold any particular romantic attachment than memories of his grandmother, he was far beyond relief. 

Greg isn’t sure when his feeling towards Mycroft starts to change, but he knows he is serious about wanting a relationship with Mycroft.

A relationship that is more intimidate and sweeter than their current one. It’s not about Sherlock, it’s not about work, it’s not even friendship. Mycroft doesn’t do friendship, anyway.

He wants to have a romantic relationship with Mycroft.

And he knows, god how he also knows that Mycroft, is also feeling the same towards him! That, of course, thanks to Sherlock who just leashing his brother with that sharp and quick tongue again and again.

Then…Christ! He is a fool! He was not a teenager, but he still acts like one for heaven's sake!

Greg groans, throwing his pen on the table, sit back and staring at the ceiling.

It’s Friday night. He is in the night shift, doing some paperwork. Yet here he is, not able to focus on anything but Mycroft, the goddamn British Government.

It was a hard truth he does not need to be in the night shift, but he volunteered himself to be, even though he was just staying in his office for most of the time.

They used to text at this time if Mycroft was overseas if Mycroft was also working late when he wasn’t able to come to his office. They text.

It has almost become a tradition for them.

He was too rush that night. He thought all the mood, all the conversation, eye contact, touch…THE TOUCH!

Mycroft’s hand is so soft, and his face. He touched Sherlock’s face before, even just a brief time, to wake him, to check on him, but he knew Sherlock’s face is bony, that’s why his face is very sharp and angular. While Mycroft’s face is much softer, so nice to touch, it feels like his hand will glue on that cheeks, blushing so adorably when he touched, when he was being a bit cheeky or flirty. And that lips…

Greg closed his eyes, remembered the lips that he tasted with his lips on that night, so soft and so kissable, with the taste of scotch that they had.

He thought Mycroft was into it, he made such soft humming noise of appreciation when he snogged him, wasn’t he?

It wasn’t on their agenda for that whole night, when Greg invited Mycroft back to his flat, finish the half-finished scotch that they had in a pub they went. Then everything feels like a dream, and it just happens, that they sit on the same couch, so close to each other, drinking, talking, and their eyes met each other, then their lips clashing on to one another. Everything seems so perfect, so natural, it should have been like that long ago, and they just had the chance to be in that way.

Until…Greg pinning Mycroft down on to his back, kissing his long neck that was finally able to breath out from formal tie, and his damn hand just have to snake down and caught that evidence of arousal and…ruined the supposed to be perfect sexy night.

Mycroft freeze underneath him, Greg smirked and teased him that he caught him, that Mycroft wanted him.

It was an obvious statement, he meant no offence, but Mycroft took it otherwise. And things just went wrong from there.

Mycroft pushed him away with horror expression, he stumbled yet with lighting speed and get all his discarded belonging, knocking down the bottle of scotch on the way. Greg only got to catch on him when he was about to leave. He just couldn’t let Mycroft left without even a word, but Mycroft’s face made him heartbroken.

There were tears in that pair of beautiful stormy eyes that used to be so calm and so confident. Or even aloof! Anything but not tearful!

Mycroft never begged, but he did, he begged Greg to forget about the night, and that whatever they were doing, about to do was wrong, that Mycroft wasn’t the person, they were just drunk.

Before Greg could say a word, Mycroft left.

That was the last time Greg saw Mycroft.

No more calls, no more messages, no nothing. He tried to contact Mycroft, it always straight into voicemail. He tried to contact Anthea, it always unavailable, oh, even the call was answered, it always the usual no sounds no reply, or simply a ‘Mr Holmes is busy.’ or ‘I will inform Mr Holmes about your call, Detective Inspector.’

The last time he begged Anthea to tell him where Mycroft was, how he was doing, the classified reason will surface.

Fuck the classified!

Everyone does not want him to find Mycroft. Because the goddamn Mycroft just run away from him, without giving him a chance to pursue!

And he has had enough of waiting. Greg picks up his phone and presses the speed dial.

“Lestr —”

“Listen, Sherlock. It’s urgent, and I need to find Mycroft.”

“I don’t — ”

“Just listen to me, I know you are going to tell me you don’t know where he is, maybe he wasn’t even in London. That’s fine. I just want to know where he lives. Sure you know about this.”

“Why do you want to know where he lives, Gavin?”

“It’s Greg. And that is none of your business…Fine, fine, because your brother owes me an explanation, and I need it now.” Greg tried not to roll his eyes when correcting his name but still give in whatever to dig out the information he wants.

“What explanation?” Sherlock asks, but there wasn’t really a question in his tone.

“Sherlock! It’s not the time! Damn, can you just tell me where your dear brother live? I just need to talk to him.”

Maybe it is the desperate tone in Greg’s voice, Sherlock finally gives him the answer.

“— But you can’t just go in, there isn’t a passcode, it’s iris recognition.”

…FUCK THE POSH PEOPLE!

Greg pinches his nose bridge, but the next question automatically out of his mouth.

“So are you coming with me?”

“Why?” The very nonchalant tone appear again.

“Because I need to get in!” Why the hell did he need to answer these obvious questions? Isn’t he the bloody genius Holmes?

“He is not at home. He is not picking up my phone too, that means he is likely out of the country. He always answered my phone, Lestrade.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll just go there and wait. I’ll wait till he fucking return.”

“Why you are so eager to find him? When he is ready, he will appear.”

“Because he...wait, you say ready? Sherlock? Do you know anything?” Greg heard the unusual thing in that phrase, he suddenly sits up straight, “You know what happened.”

“No, I don’t. He refused to tell me the full story. I only get to deduce out a bit. But you are very obvious, Graham.”

“It’s Greg.”

“Whatever, I don’t want to know the detail between you and my brother, but are you serious? Because he will not reciprocate.”

“Yes, I am serious about pursuing a further relationship with your brother Mycroft Holmes. And for your concern, that is why I need to see him. To bloodily solve all this out! I’m going there after my shift is done. It’s weekend and I’ll just be there. If you need me you know where to find me.” Greg rushes to finish his talk and hang the phone, feeling oddly satisfied that he get to hang up the phone before Sherlock for the first time.

Jesus, Pull Mall, he should already know that bloody ginger Holmes is a poshest of the posh. Iris Recognition? At own house?

How much security does he need to have iris recognition to install at own flat? Not to mention Greg also happens to know Mycroft has many bodyguards around him at almost all the time.

Mycroft Holmes, you are not going to get away that easy.

Now he starts to wonder the alway mocking of ‘Mycroft is the British Government’ talk isn’t just a joke.

Jesus, it makes him miss the bloody ginger Holmes more!

No, he must focus in order to finish all the tedious work and head off soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

When Greg finally finished his shift and gets on his car, sets the GPS to the address that was given earlier by Sherlock, he starts to feel nervous.

While he drives, his mind starts to race in many possible solutions. Many of them start with ‘what if’, and he has no answer for any of them, but one thing he sure is, he will not stop until he meets Mycroft and get the death sentence from him directly.

Huff out a long breath when he found a parking lot, where he is, just a few more metres and he will reach the destination.

All he needs to do is walk there and see what next.

“Sherlock?”

In Greg’s surprise, when he turns to the building, Sherlock is leaning against the wall.

“You are here.” It wasn’t a question, it sounds more like mumbling to himself.

“What are you doing — wait, don’t tell me you have been waiting here for hours?”

“No, of course not.” Sherlocks rolls his eyes.

Greg looks at Sherlock suspiciously before realize that Sherlock can enter the house, of course, he will make himself comfortable.

“So are you going to let me in?” Greg wisely decides to just change to the pressing matter.

Sherlock signs, he looks deeply at Greg before turns into the building and leads the way to the front door, the security did come by, but only a moment and leave them alone without even a word.

Sherlock arching his brows. Then he seems to understand something and suddenly become irritating and huffing loudly.

“Ah.”

“Ah?” Greg looks at Sherlock in confuse, but he did not get any explanation.

They walk further, Sherlock refused to say anything or look at Greg, he just striding ahead fast. Greg quickly followed, and soon they meet the iris system.

Greg looks at the sleek clean machine that glowing in blue light in awe, he does have high technology installed in his own home!

But Sherlock didn’t step in to do the scan, instead, he looks at Greg with cautious eyes.

“What?” Greg asks feeling uncomfortable with the way Sherlock stares at him.

“D- Nevermind.” Sherlock shakes his head, he gestures the machine, “Why don’t you try yourself, Greco.”

“Greg, but that’s close enough. Not that it’s a compliment.” Greg rolls his eyes, and folds his arms, “I’m tired, Sherlock, I just finished the night shift. Might thinking slow but I am not stupid, of course, I cannot pass this damn iris machine. Why can’t you just go and let it scans your eyes and let’s go in?”

“No.”

“What?” Greg frowns, feeling annoyed.

“I must be out of my head.” Sherlock murmured, “Should have brought John, too.”

“What?” Greg asks again, Sherlock is being too soft, he couldn’t hear clearly except hearing his doctor friend's name.

“I’m going home.”

“What?! No, you open this first! Don’t force me to push you to that damn machine.” Greg threaten.

“Oh, you won’t.” Sherlock shrugged, “If you scared it will shoot your eyes should you fail the recognition, you can rest assured it won’t. I tried before.”

Greg stares at Sherlock, dumbfounded. Did Sherlock just make a joke?

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it.” Sighing, Greg decides to not continue to fight with a small matter.

If it can satisfy the bloody consultant and gets going, so be it.

Greg gives the machine a good look before stepping forward, taking a deep breath, ready to let the machine scan his sure fail iris recognition.

But he is wrong.

The locked door gives a nice clicking sound, unlocked.

Sherlock making funny noises from his throat. Something in between a scowling or a disgusting noise.

Greg looks at the machine with widened eyes.

‘ACCESS GRANTED'

The machine showed.

H-He just passes the scanning?

How?

“Don’t be a fool, Lestrade, the door will lock again if you not coming in now,” Sherlock grumbled while open the door wide open, and strolling in.

Greg quickly follows in, the door clicks and locked again nicely behind him.

The house is darn posh.

The light automatically lights up when there is people enter, the brightness just enough to see the pathway, it’s soothing.

And maniac.

He looks down, seeing Sherlock’s shoes casually throwing at the entrance, sighing, he takes off his shoes and put it at the side nicely before stepping into the living room.

Greg did not pause, he continues to walks into the house, follow Sherlock before he turns and disappears.

Into the kitchen.

Sherlock is flipping through the cupboards, and even open the fridge to find something.

Definitely not food, he and John have to force him to eat most of the time.

But then he is wrong as he found Sherlock face lid up and pull out a package of TimTam and another handful of toffee wrapped in blue.

Greg stands at the doorway, looking at Sherlock whose settling down on the chair and begin to tear the TimTam.

“Didn’t know you like ‘em.”

“Direct from Australia. Dark, only. Blue wrapping paper toffees, Mark and Spencer.”

“If you like them, why don’t you have some at home?” Greg asks.

“No, I am giving help to clear sweets for him. His weight issue is always a constant concern.”

Greg rolls his eyes, he never feels Mycroft being fat, but if compare to Sherlock, then that will be another case. Not that Mycroft is overweight but Sherlock is too skinny for his height.

“Have you ever think it’s you too skinny?” Greg walks towards Sherlock, pull a chair and sit beside him, he quickly picks up a toffee before Sherlock get to push them to the other side, “Oi, share a bit!”

“That’s mine.”

“Your brother’s.” Greg corrected.

“Still mine.”

Greg rolls his eyes.

“Right, you just go on eating them, ’s better you consume something than nought.” Greg takes out his phone and yawn.

“Don’t go to the third floor, the second floor are bedrooms, the first floor has different functional rooms, but don’t go to the room located at the end of the corridor, nor should you try to enter his office located at the first door of the right-hand side.” Sherlock quickly inform Greg, “I suggest you don’t wander into the fifth door on the left, as well the third one on the right.”

“Wait, wait, hang on, how about you write down or I write it down what can and what not? How am I going to remember all of them?” He has never been to this house, surely can’t expect him to know all the locations?

“That’s a waste of time, so no.”

“Sherlock!”

“You can use the living room and have all you can eat here in the kitchen. If you want to rest you can stay at any room on the second floor, except the third one on the left, because that is mine, and the last one on the right is Mycroft’s.”Sherlock continues to say and stands up suddenly.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. John will wake up at six-fifteen.”

“So you going to leave me here? Any news about your brother?”

“No, but the security had seen you, he shall be informed.” Sherlock straightening his collars, only pause and turn back to Greg one more time before leaving the house, “Make it as your home, you have been granted for that. Don’t give me that stupid face, brother.”

Along with a huff and scowling noise, Sherlock is out of sight.

Greg gasps, did he hear it right? Brother?

Greg looking at his surrounding, in the hope of seeing Mycroft, Sherlock’s brother, but there is no one.

So, who Sherlock is referring? Surely not him? Sherlock called him anything, even idiot, but never brother. Isn’t it? Greg feels his head is jamming. Must be the night shift tiresome start to appear and jeopardise him.

Looking at the kitchen again, Greg decides he at least earn a cup of water, he cleans up crumbs and paper wraps that were left on the table.

Just when he was about to open the fridge. Sherlock returns.

“Lestrade.”

“Wh-ah fuck!” The sudden sounds made Greg jump, he curses loudly, “FUCK! Don’t do that, Sherlock! You can have me heart attack!”

“Ah, your health reports are all nailed and above-average men of your age, is it not?”

“Still! Aren’t you out already?”

“I…” Sherlock starts, but hesitate.

Greg looks at Sherlock confusingly, it was not like him to be uncertain.

“I trust you, Lestrade.”

Greg’s eyebrows shot up.

“I don’t want…” Sherlock grumbles seem to be annoyed by himself.

“You know I can have you die in silent, and 55 different ways without anyone know who the murderer is.”

Greg just looks at Sherlock, wait for what comes next.

“And Anthea knows another 37 ways to do it and 20 plans of how to cover up...” Sherlock continued.

“Don’t hurt him.”

Huh?

“What? Who? Mycroft? Why would I-” 

“There is a secret, but it is not my place to tell you what it is. But can you promise you will at least accept what it is and stay as calm as possible? Even your calmness is not the best perk in you.”

“You are the last person can comment on that.” Greg rolls his eyes, “I don’t care what this little secret or big secret, mind you, we will deal with it together. As long as he is safe, and you are staying out of trouble.”

“I solve your trouble, Lestrade.” Sherlock scowls but gives a small smile to Greg in a rare manner, “Thank you.”

“Huh? For?”

“For not being a complete goldfish and I know he will be in good hands with you.” Sherlock pauses, before speaking in a much smaller voice, “Just like me."

“Eh? That’s very honest of you, thank you, Sherlock. I know you always a good kid.” Greg blinks before grins widely.

“Oh do be quiet, Lestrade. That does not mean anything. I do not guarantee he will open up with you with his body since your final target will be doing the gruesome intercourse that I do not have any intention to deduce or think about it…Oh no, no, no, delete, delete, delete! I can’t imagine my brothers are having sexual activity!”

“What? Sherlock!” Greg's face turn flash red, he was not seeing this coming.

But the young Holmes already pacing back to the front door, still mumbling about not going to think about brothers’ sexual pining, and this time, the loud sound of shutting door confirms that the consulting detective is gone from the house.

Greg chuckles and shakes his head before turning back to the fridge and open it.

He pauses.

Packages of different type of expensive brand name sweets, few bottles of beer, also the expensive type, sodas, sparkling water and Evian...Evian water!

Shaking his head while chucking, Greg takes out a bottle of Evian and close the fridge. He might not want to know what is in the freezer, maybe Ben and Jerry?

Slowly walking out of the kitchen with the bottle of water, Greg takes out his phone and scroll through the contact book, thumb raise midair on top of Mycroft’s number.

He is debating with himself whether to call Mycroft or not. It may give him a chance to run again. But again, he remembered Sherlock had been mentioned about the security will be informed. And the scanning that he just magically passed.

He presses the button and dials Mycroft’s number.

The line goes straight to the mailbox as usual.

“I’m at your house. Sherlock gives me the address, can’t believe you have iris recognition install at your place! Tell me why did I get access granted? Was it just a joke? Oh, and, not sure if you would care but Sherlock took a pack of your TimTam and some toffees from your fridge. That’s probably the first time I ever see him eat with free well. Not even share one bite! And he even tells me where I cannot be, but I caught nothing much, so if you don’t want me to find out anywhere you better come back quickly, else don’t blame me if I overstep some unknown boundary.” Greg said while walking to the second floor, “I’m gonna go find a room and sleep. Damn, your house is big, how many rooms do you have here? I’m waiting for a proper touring...”

Greg breathes, pausing for a second before speaking in a more tender and sorrowful tone.

“Mycroft, I miss you... I am really sorry for my abrupt behaviour that night. I thought...well, never mind what I thought. I just...can we at least talk this over? It’s killing me for not having any news from you for all past weeks. Sherlock told me you have a secret but we all know you have millions of it and I don’t mind to be kept in the shadow. I-I...well, what am I talking? Must be the night shift makin’ me not thinking straight anymore...Be safe, I know you will, but, whatever, just, be safe, Mycroft...I miss you.”

Greg bites his teeth tightly, waiting for the voicemail limit length to cut off the line first.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he turned the nearest door and enter.

He pauses at the doorway and takes a deep breath. Damn the posh people, people of the nation are having an economic crisis and here he found a room that fills with good taste furniture and a fluffy four-poster bed. Empty and lifeless show that no one lives in this room, but the cleanliness shows that the room been regularly cleaned, must be the housemaids’ work.

Of course, there will be housemaids. It's a wonder there isn't a butler of sorts to take care of this big house.

Greg puts the water at the nightstand, shrugged out from his coat and sits on the bed.

Fuck, the bed is so soft!

Laying on the cosy bed, it takes only a snap and Greg soon snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
Please let me know how do you feel so far?  
Again, this is non-beta, feel free to inbox me with any problem in English and or confusing part. You can comment too, of course!  
I am also on [Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Although Greg sleeps at five-plus almost six in the morning, he still woke up at ten plus with an urge for a loo.

Walks to the door that seems to lead to the en-suite, Greg opens the door and puzzles on the spot for a second.

What? Wardrobes at two sides? Wha-...Christ!

A small room for all the clothing? Really?

Rolling his eyes, he walks straight to the other side of the room, sliding open the translucent glass door, he finally found the room he needs urgently.

Emerge back to the bedroom, Greg turn around and look at the still dim due to closed curtain room, the room is spacious, mid-tone grey wall, a few furniture and minimal decorations, everything seems rigid and serious, it is lifeless, even the en-suite that he just used is empty from any toiletry. Besides the room being cleaned, and the bedsheet seems to be regular change, this room remains unused most of the time. Greg wonders how many rooms are there just like this one.

Walking back down to the kitchen with his coat hanging on one hand and an empty bottle of Evian on the other, Greg starts to think about the whole situation.

He was acting on impulse last night, to call Sherlock, to ask for Mycroft’s address and eventually to be in this house. He should feel ashamed for being a policeman himself yet breaking the rule of intrusion, but he couldn’t help to feel thrilled about being in this place.

Technically, he wasn’t intruded, Sherlock brought him in. Or he entered in due that god-know-what-problem-it-has machine. Greg thought with a smile, Sherlock can be a good one, as he has always believed in.

He even told him something a little bit more, though it makes Greg confuses in some ways, he was generally glad. It was not usual to hear the younger Holmes said thank you, not to mention trust!

Twenty minutes of checking the kitchen, Greg humming happily while helping himself with some sugar-free biscuits and a fresh hot coffee that he would surely miss. Greg starts to explore the house. He can hardly call it a flat, it just not a flat, it has three floors for Christ sake!

And the retina, iris scanning as the key to enter this bloody posh place. Greg remembered he scanned his own eyes, not Sherlock’s, and it grants his access, but he doesn’t know how is it possible, and when his data has been recorded in. He asked if it was a joke last night, but he knew it wasn’t. Mycroft doesn't joke, especially not in the kind of security area.

The living room is spacious, a flat TV mounted on the wall, at least a good 60 inches size with stereo speakers that without testing, Greg already knows how marvellous the sound effect would be. Yet it doesn’t look at all being used a lot. It looks more like a decoration, just like those actual art frames hanging on the wall, it only serves as visual appreciation, instead of its functionality.

Down the corridor, Greg notices there are lesser doors on the first floor compared to the second. He found the first door he pushes in is a storeroom, wherewith a glance he concludes it would be the most room that housemaid used the most, and he didn’t miss out the Dyson brand’s vacuum! The second door he pushes in is a laundry room, he walks into the room, and can’t help to roll his eyes, even the laundry room is spacious. God damn posh man. 

Greg spends some time to figure out the usage of the washing machine, if he would stay over the weekend before Monday morning back to his flat for a change, he would like to at least learn to use the laundry and get himself refreshed sooner or later. Surely he can find some clean flannel or bathrobe, which he already found a few hanging at the rack.

The third room he entered is a gym.

A gym! Mycroft bloody Holmes has own private gym! Right, it only has a few pieces of equipment, but mind you, even Greg is not an expert in this area, he knew that must have cost a small fortune and the quality far better than any commercial gym owned.

And there are 2 yoga balls, a few yoga mats, and some other yoga-related equipment. Greg swallows and tries not to let his imagination fly to how Mycroft would look like in tight yoga pants. There is another set of flat screen mounts on the wall and DVD player. The other corner has a mini-fridge, which without a doubt, it indeed contain Evian waters (Again! Is this man drinks Evian brand plain water only?), and some sports drink. Beside the fridge are a drawer and a closet. He shouldn’t be peeking, but his curiosity makes him open them nonetheless. And how right he is, that the sports attire for Mycroft is indeed (INDEED!) tight fucking pants. Yoga. He likes yoga, and Greg can already imagine how sexy Mycroft would be when doing some of the poses.

Groaning, Greg closes his eyes for a moment, pulling himself back to reality and purposefully ignore arousal linger underneath.

He saw suits, chuckles, Mycroft seems to love suits a lot, maybe there is an occasion that he has to leave for work halfway doing exercise? Then he found a fluffy white bathrobe, he takes it out and decides he may borrow this while his clothes are washed. 

Surely the gym’s en-suite, yes, the gym, of course, have an en-suite ready, have all the necessary toiletry for him to take a quick shower. Greg pushed the door open and once again, he rolls his eyes. He shouldn’t be surprised, but in fact, he is. Shaking his head, he put the bathrobe at the counter where some fennels are stacks neatly, and enter the showering cube.

It took Greg a good forty-five minutes in the en-suite, taking the liberty to take a shower which he then ends up sitting in the bathtub that has spa function. It feels heaven, refreshing, and delightful smell. A bit too floral for Greg’s liking, but it also confirms a thought that he once smell the floral scent from Mycroft was right. It was one of those night time when Mycroft drop by visited him in the Yard. After showering, bathing in the floral scent.

Greg feels odd with having a floral scent on himself, yet it feels soothing like the essence has a relaxation effect. 

It feels bare for walking back to the laundry room with only a bathrobe and a pair of slippers he found at the corner of the en-suite. But he doesn’t have a choice, does he?

Greg idly walks around the house in an attempt to explore it further. The bath is good, it makes him able to think clearer.

Of course, he is acting impulsively, but he is desperate. He misses Mycroft terribly. While being in his house doesn’t help with the missing part, in fact, it only worsens and how oh how he wishes Mycroft is here, but at least he can find some relief with the knowledge that Mycroft can’t hide away from him that much anymore. Surely the man in question has to come home at some point, yes?

There are rooms that are locked, presumably they are those top-secret rooms that Sherlock mentioned, though he really cannot remember most of the information beside there is a room somewhere left (or right?) on the second floor belong to Sherlock (and why is he not living here but at 221B?) and there is something about at the end of corridor...that must be here.

Greg stopped in front of the end of the corridor, it is a wall, besides there is something different about this wall. Greg touches the wall tentatively, and it slides open. It is a sliding door that fake as a wall. If it isn't him remember that Sherlock had mentioned about the end of the corridor, he might not even notice this secret chamber.

Though he doesn’t know if he should be surprised or feel suspicious that a house in central London needs a chamber.

From the entrance, there is a huge table with many monitors and wires. Stepping into the room cautiously, Greg looks around the room, it is by far the most off the styling room. There is no sign of classic panting or furniture, one can say it is quite the modern minimalistic, except it has nothing besides a table with many monitors and wires.

It seems to be a somewhat secretive room, more like a monitoring room. Maybe it’s the monitor room. Greg is hesitated, torn between venture in to see what are those monitors records or not. Yet the rebellious side of him keeps urging him to fill up his curiosity. After all, if the room is so private and important, surely it can’t be this easy to trigger and unlock? The actual lock door is even better!

So Mycroft cannot blame him. Really.

With a reason backup himself at the back of his mind, Greg broadens his shoulder, straighten his back and steps into the room.

The machines are still running, despite the owner isn’t home, Greg can hear the soft running sound coming from computers and fans. Then he spotted a tray contain cable-liked items. Raising his brows, he quickly walks to it and searches if he could find his suitable cable for his phone. But just when he was about to search, he saw a familiar scene on the screen at the corner of his eye. He turns and gasps on the spot.

To hell, of course, this is the CCTV monitor! Though why the fuck his room is being recorded? This Mycroft Bloody Holmes! He doesn't even know he got cameras installed at home! FUCK!

There are four monitors, one divides to four different views, and Greg notices that there is one showing the living room of 221B, the obvious reason of checking up Sherlock, there are two showing NYS, the entrance area and his office...and there are screens showing living room and bedroom of his small flat. Why the fuck does Mycroft need to check his office and even his private flat? He knew there must be something like this before, since Mycroft always seems to know what he was doing, but see it with his own eyes was something different, and it feels much worse with the fact that even his private flat is not private.

Shit! All these time when he was wanking himself ...oh fuck. Well fuck. Please don’t tell him that there is an audio record too!

Shuffle himself closer to the monitors, Greg accidentally touches or bump to the office chair and it slides in and hit something, which makes one of the screen flashes and the screen change and plays a record.

It was him, at home, on the couch with only trousers unbutton and opened fly that had his cock reveal in the air...wanking himself.

Greg’s jaw slacks, feeling his cheeks are slightly burning. This record was a replay of a night he pleasures himself on the couch after a long day. A replay that has only one meaning — The older Holmes not just monitoring the current time of what he is doing, but even recording it and save it! 

He should feel angry and creepy, but somehow he just feeling shocked and surprise, even curious to know what else is recorded down. And isn’t it just so Mycroft?

“mmhh, nng, My-Mycroft!”

Oh well, FUCK! THIS RECORD CAME WITH SOUND!

If Greg was feeling burning slightly just now, he is completely burning with embarrassment.

And — The bastard knew all these times that he fancied him and even have evidence of it! Fucking Holmes!

Blushing, Greg searching for the keyboard and mouse, wanting to stop the replay of himself wanking in his small living room, but he is too shaky that he stop the record, to only reveal other records.

They were all him, in his small flat, living room, kitchen, bedroom, the only room he didn’t see being record was the bathroom, might he appreciate at least there is tiny privacy of him doing some business there? 

Strangely, Greg still has the nerve to joke himself. His hand ruffles his hair, then put it on the desk, while trying to work with the mouse.

Each record has a date and even a title given by Mycroft himself. Greg chuckles when he saw a clip that was him scolding John and Sherlock, blush when it was him wanking at home, confuses when he saw himself cooking, and a soft smile appears when he saw a title name as ‘focus’ when it was him sitting in front of his desk doing paperwork.

There are a lot of him, and each clip is saved with a meaningful name, even though he may not sure why. There are Sherlock’s too, minus any erotic part. Mycroft is a good brother, strange, but good. Greg won’t deny that it was abnormal, but he found himself more at ease by each clip he found.

Some records weren’t being taken care of yet, too. From the dates and time running at the corner, he could tell it was rather new and raw.

Raw, as in, he found himself seeing 221B, John’s bedroom to be precise, and there is Sherlock beside his bed, watching the sleeping doctor. Rolling his eyes, Greg press a few keys to change the view and heck, he found himself seeing himself walking into Mycroft’s kitchen, it was yesterday.

Widen his eyes, Greg couldn’t believe that the bloody Holmes install CCTV, camera, whatever this should call, at HIS OWN FREAKING HOME!

Greg blinks, then with some clicking, he found himself rewind to the earliest date of records, and forward a few times when there is nothing but an empty house. Occasionally he will see Anthea walking around the house in odd hours, or sometimes a man that he roughly recognises to be one of the bodyguards or driver. And of course, a middle-age woman that was working as housekeeping. Twisting his lips, Greg feeling sorry and sad for Mycroft. He is so busy, and lonely.

After fast forward the fifth time, he found himself finally see Mycroft walks into the house with Anthea and the bodyguard, they were guiding him to sit on the couch, and from the look on Mycroft’s face, he was in pain.

Panicking, Greg leaning closer to the monitor and searching for the volume. In the record, he heard Anthea stiff tone telling Mycroft to take a day off and she will visit him tomorrow to make sure everything is alright, in which he heard Mycroft whined but lift his hands to brushes on Anthea’s cheek, that is when Greg notices the face of the young lady was swollen.

What happened to them?

Mycroft told the bodyguard, Anthony, apparently the name of the bodyguard, to take care and apply creams on Anthea abused cheek every two hours. Then Mycroft shooed them away and walks into what Greg thinks is the kitchen’s direction.

Greg's heart aches to see Mycroft was alone in such wrecked state. He felt himself angry with them that they just let Mycroft alone.

Gosh! What if Mycroft was injured? After a few minutes, Mycroft appeared into view again, Greg nervously searching the button to change view angle, instinctively he just knows there must be more than one camera.

Sadly, it is Greg first time navigating the camera, so he didn’t get to follow Mycroft around the house, but end up at backyard garden, on another bright sunny day. Cursing under his breath, Greg tried to navigate again, he knew he had already messed up and fast forward to another day, then something caused his breath hitch.

He somehow ends up in Mycroft’s bedroom, with Mycroft on the bed, with only a dressing gown, reading. Part of his mind is questioning the fact of why the man needs to install a camera in his own private bedroom? But most parts of him are attracted to how relaxed and sexy Mycroft is in the burgundy silk dressing gown. Hair slightly damp that indicate he just have a shower. The date on the corner indicates two days before their last meeting, a date, Greg secretly called. Greg watch’s Mycroft, who did not change position beside flipping pages through the books, he noticed Mycroft read fast, as the frequency of flipping pages is much faster than what normal people do. Then Mycroft’s mobile rang, it was an intro from Greg’s favourite rock song.

He heard Mycroft answered with calling his name, it was a call from him. The song was specially assigned to be Greg’s calling ringtone, as Greg remember hearing the dulling ringtone when someone called Mycroft.

Ah, yes, it was him calling Mycroft for arranging the next round of friendly hang out, he invited Mycroft to check out the quiet pub that was just newly opened at the corner of his flat.

Greg smiles to himself, hearing the reply from Mycroft, playfulness, and a little flirtation here and there, and, thanks to HD camera, he notices the shy smiles and blushes. They were talking about Greg’s recent case, where Sherlock was being a nasty bugger until John kicks his ass, quite literally. Greg chuckles to see Mycroft making a face, remember exactly what he said that earned that.

Mycroft is not an emotionless human, in fact, he is so lively, so passionate, and so adorable. His Mycroft. Oh, no, not his, at least, not yet.

Feeling his heart aching once more, but it only makes him even more determined to talk with Mycroft. It is obvious that Mycroft share same mutual feeling towards him, but for some reasons, the ice that surrounded once slowly melt was frozen up high again. Not that Greg will give up anyway.

Greg continues to watch the soft fund smiles on Mycroft, the call was finally ended, and Mycroft places his mobile on his chest, with eyes closed and sighed softly.

Then Greg watched Mycroft put his mobiles back to nightstand, with one leg down on the floor, which reveal his pale thigh slightly from the movement. Greg swallows, wishing to see more of Mycroft’s skin, if possible, touching would be even better. On the screen, Mycroft plunged his phone to the cable, charging, and place the book that he was reading before phone call beside his mobile. It feels awkward, Greg feels. Envision into someone’s privacy. But the fact is he feels curious and happy. Maybe this is why Mycroft always check on him from CCTV?

The Mycroft in the screen left the bed, off the camera view then come back again with a glass of drink, Greg guesses it was one of Mycroft favourite scotches for a nightcap.

Greg watched Mycroft empty his cup before setting it down on the nightstand, then slowly open the bottom drawer as if he was hesitating himself. Greg wonders — oh!

Greg’s jaw goes slack.

Oh, fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy up! Spicy up!  
Can you guess what Greg saw?
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Greg’s jaw slacks when he saw Mycroft hand palm himself under the somewhat covered dressing gown and even more surprised if not shocked when he took things out from the drawer.

A lube and a...purple dildo?!

For the next ten or twenty? Greg lost count of time, he watched Mycroft worked on himself, pleasure himself. The hand tug inside the gown and looks like pinching own nipple, giving pressure, then down between that slender legs. Mycroft has one leg bend up, where it just block the view nicely yet leaves more room for imagination. And god knows how sexy the man is! 

Sure, he didn’t get a good view of anything, he only saw a pinkish head before the leg bend up, but it just pulls a hot lump in Greg and he feels his mouth is watered with desire.

Mycroft was feeling shy even playing with himself. The blush and the awkward movements, even the stiff body. But it only makes Greg feels more turn on.

Goodness, he wished he was there, to embrace the poor ginger, to hug him, telling him it was alright to relax, and release.

A small whimpering sound appears with a frown on Mycroft’s face indicate the said man must presses fingers into himself. Greg’s cock stir with interested, he couldn’t see properly from the angle, which is a shame, but it’s still sexy, seeing Mycroft slowly open himself up, the small noise he made that was muffled with girth teeth.

Then he pulls his finger out, reaching for the purple dildo. Greg swallows and squeezes himself on the base. Mycroft took the dildo and apply lube on it tenderly before push it in.

Greg's mouth parted in awe, seeing the dildo disappear from the view, his cock jolts interestingly, and the sweet sound Mycroft made was divine!

“Oh-oh...Gregory...”

Greg’s eyes widened, couldn’t believe hearing his name came out from that perfect lips in such a situation.

Greg watched Mycroft fucked himself with wide eyes, it was probably the hottest pron he ever remembered. The angle was not the best, but he could see the pale thighs and chest and stomach that reveal underneath the gown that flexing with pleasure, the purple dildo went in and out of sight, and the pinkish head that sometimes appears when Mycroft shuffles his leg. And that face, frowning with pleasure, and that sweet voice. Moaning that mix with his name. Gorgeous.

He lost count of how long it goes until Mycroft throws his head back, cum all over on pale stomach and chest, and the obvious contrast white on the burgundy gown. He twitched and the high pitch sound of Greg’s name. Mycroft is elegant, even in such sate state he maintains his elegance, but more fragile.

Groaning, Greg’s left hand quickly goes into his bathrobe, stroking himself fast while the right hand fumbling with the mouse to drag the record back to when Mycroft masturbated.

It’s then when Greg heard something, like an, inhale or footsteps, or maybe both?

Greg looks up and catches a glimpse of a portion of ginger hair turning and dashing out.

“Mycroft!” Greg shouts and dashing out of the room, catching the taller man at the corner and pins him on the wall out of instinct.

Without even a word or a chance for Mycroft to react, Greg’s mouth crashes on Mycroft’s.

At first, Mycroft is still trying to resist, but Greg is stronger and more forceful, soon Mycroft is moaning in their kiss, just like their first kiss.

They broke apart, panting and breath in the much-needed air.

Greg laughs, despite still out of breath, his fingers dig in Mycroft’s hip tightly, not letting the slender man has any chance to slip away.

“Got you.” Greg said before clashing his lips on Mycroft’s again, with less feverish than the last one, more like experimenting and exploring, savour the sensation, “God, how I miss you, don’t you ever dare to run away like that.”

Mycroft blinks, not exactly registered what had just happened.

Greg chuckles, feeling the man is more lovely than usual, he nibs the lower lip gently before leans for another kiss.

“Gregory.” Mycroft one hand cups on Greg’s jaw, one hand on the broad chest, pushing him away slightly.

“No, if you are going to ask me to leave, telling me we can’t, then no, I am not going to listen to you.” Greg looks right into Mycroft’s eyes, he loosens his grip on him but still firm enough to still the man.

“No, I didn’t…” Mycroft pauses to clear his voice, trying to regain his control of the situation, “I merely just want to…erm…I have no intention to ask you to leave.”

“Good, don’t plan to, I don’t want that.” Greg buried his face at the crook of the neck, breathing in the cologne and scent that is very Mycroft. Greg sighs happily before bobbing on the exposed skin, lick it, bite it, making Mycroft gasps in surprise and leans into Greg’s embrace even more. He moans and trembles when watery lewd sound shot right through his left ear with the hot slippery tongue.

“G-Gregory…” Mycroft manages to call out Greg’s name, his eyes shut, cheeks flushed red, “Mhmm, I-I…we…not right.”

He would be angry with himself for not being able to speak with coherent and proper sentence, but right now, the thing that Greg did to him simply shut his brilliant mind down and he couldn’t care much anymore.

“No, of course not right! You bloody run away and disappear, much need to have a lesson for you. Care to use the purple dildo and screaming my name, all fucking sexy and hot, but not allow me to love you, how could you, hmm?”

Mycroft looking at Greg in shock as in couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“L-Love me?”

“Of all the things I say, you only heard that? Yes, you silly Holmes, I love you, and right now I want to fuck, no, make love to you.” Greg growled, can’t stand for another moment to look at those beautiful eyes that filling with shock and uncertain, he must put his words into action, “Bedroom, now.”

With this firm statement, Greg lowers his hands and pulling both Mycroft’s thigh up to let them circle his waist, and then one palm firmly stable behind his backside and another on his neck.

Mycroft yelps in surprise and embarrassment, he attempts in protest but silent by yet another lip bruising kiss.

Greg is strong and stubborn. It’s the only thing that Mycroft noticed before melting into the passionate kiss.

Greg carries them up to the second floor, carefully not let them falling while stripping the expensive garments with one hand as much as possible. By the time Greg presses Mycroft on to the wall at the end of the corridor, Mycroft is in a quite dishevelled state where his jacket is hanging on both arms, along with unbuttoned waistcoat and shirt, only the singlet that is still securely covering the skin. His tie has been slipped off somewhere on their way up, and his slippers were dropped when they are halfway up the stairs, which he might find it later at the bottom of the staircase if he is lucky.

“This one?” Greg asks, trying to twist the doorknob but it was locked.

“R-Right..”

Greg quickly shuffles them to the right, open the door, he did not bother to stop to admire the room but quickly walks straight to the bed the topple them both down on the soft mattress.

Greg groans in pleasure to feel all his body pressing down and against the man he dreamed for so many years, even though they still have layers between them. He kisses him again, with tongue and teeth get in the way.

Mycroft is lost in the sensation, but part of him still unable to let loose, he stares blankly at the ceiling when Greg moves down and kissing and nibbling his throat. He couldn’t understand why Greg wants him in the first place.

Mycroft yelp when a sudden sharp pain coming from his collarbone.

“Back with me?” Greg looks up from his eyelashes, tongue sticking out to lick at the abused skin.

Mycroft opens his mouth in an attempt to protest but moan is the only sound coming. He turns his head away and covers his mouth.

“Hey, don’t cover it, it’s wonderful.” Greg pushes himself up on his elbows and looks at those pair of beautiful stormy eyes.

“Mycroft. I know I am an arse. Shouldn’t have jumped straight to lust-filled mind. Though, you look all too gorgeous.” Greg laughs nervously, “I know I’m an idiot. I messed up last time also because hormone washes my brain cells, didn’t it?”

Yes, Greg is aroused, but he is not lost yet, he feels the stiffness and detaches from the younger man, it pains him.

“No, you are not an idiot, Gregory.”

“Well, you are the gorgeous genius that I have been madly falling for years.” Greg says in an obvious smiling tone, “I truly am. I’m out of teenager zone for decades, but just looking at you and I’m blown all back, hard to not put my hands all over you.”

Mycroft blushes and looks away, only to get two fingers gently nibs on his chin to tilt his head back.

“I know we are both professional, works requires our times in many ways, and you the British Government, no no, you know I never buying the minor position you claim to be.” Greg gives Mycroft a tap on the lips to stop him from protests, “What I want to say is, I know your work is much busier than mine, probably need to do a much more thorough background checking or some interview to be with you? I don’t know but I don’t mind, as long as you’ll take me, and I can have you in return.”

Mycroft mouths agape, too overwhelming by Greg’s words, he closes his mouth, working on a few times, he swallows and shakes his head slowly before opening his eyes to look at Greg.

His eyes are clouded with despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a BAMF Greg isn't it. :D


	5. Chapter 5

He looks more controlled, but strangely, Greg feels he looks more vulnerable.

“You will regret it when you realise what you have just put yourself in.” Mycroft whispers with one hand entwined the silver strains, another padding on Greg’s face, the stubble are tickling his fingers.

“Nah, I know what I am up to, unless...” Greg looks at Mycroft worriedly, “Unless you don’t feel the same?”

“I had been worse, but these past three weeks, six days and seven hours...” Mycroft trails off, not quite meeting Greg’s eyes.

Greg at first bemused, but then laughs when he gets what Mycroft was trying to say.

“Oh, god, that’s a long way to say you miss me!” Greg laughs heartily,

“I-I no…not I...” Mycroft opens his mouth a few times before mumbling, “My work is demanding, and security, I don’t… I never thought it was a problem, I don’t need anyone, but…”

Mycroft taking in a deep breath, something crack and Mycroft trembled, "I want you, but I cannot.”

“Why cannot? Who told you you cannot have me? I want you, too, silly git.” Greg said then blushes when it hits him the pun and its situation and wiggles his hip, “Well, yes, I do want you.”

Mycroft blushes and stifled a moan, he feels the bulge nudging him at the lower half, but then again, he remembered something and his face drop. Mycroft shifts slightly, Greg takes the hint and lift himself to sitting position while pulling Mycroft up.

Something must spit out before things can proceed. Obviously. And Mycroft won’t loosen up when his mind refuses to make peace, it’s just how the Holmes work. Greg noted mentally and cursing himself for being all hormones driven and reduce to immature teenage.

Mycroft accepted Greg’s help but quickly tugging his shirt back to cover up himself, even though he has singlet to cover his torso, it still feels different, then something clicked in him and he wrinkles his nose.

“I should shower first.”

Greg blinks, then laugh.

“I assure you that you smell good as always.”

Mycroft's face flash in creep red which makes his glaring threaten level dropped immensely.

Greg laughs once more before pulling Mycroft into a tight embrace.

“You have no idea how adorable you are, do you?” Greg chuckles and seals his lips on Mycroft’s before the younger man can give another protest, “Don’t deny it. I find you adorable, attractive, sexy. Yes, you are posh, arrogant at times, and you and Sherlock are far more alike than you two willing to admit. When both of you showing the arse attitudes, I find myself wanting to kick Sherlock’s arse, but for you, I prefer to kiss your arse, quite literally."

Mycroft inhales sharply, he tightens his legs together, the blush is now pulling lower that his neck and down under the clothes.

The thing that Greg said just makes his mind when to the gutter and he can feel his pants grow tighter and moisture! Christ!

“Yes, I know you are shy, under the armour of your three-pieces-suit, you are shy, I can tell that when we start to have a more conversation over lunch or dinner. A caring big brother, an awkward person that have high IQ but not that high EQ -“

“I know what EQ means!” Mycroft lifts his head and protests, “I'm just not that good with human, but my EQ still very high!”

“See? Now you are sounding like Sherlock.”

“No, I’m not that insufferable little brother!”

“This is why I love you so much. Just a bit of poking and you are coming out of your shell.” Greg grins cheekily.

“Gregory!” Mycroft chides with frowns, “I’m not a turtle or snell!"

“You are more like a kitten that got stepped on the tail. And I love to tame you down.” Greg cups Mycroft jaw gently, looking at Mycroft fondly, then slowly travel down to push away the shirt that been fist tightly in Mycroft’s hands, then he deliberately tugs up the singlet to reveal the tummy, “You are not fat. And I love your freckles, it makes you much adorable. Your skin is soft, and I like it.”

Greg lets his palm rubs the smooth skin, it is not toned, it’s soft and he feels he can spend a whole day just touching this soft skin without doing anything.

“You are in good hands with me, I don’t know what happened to your other relationships, not that I want to know now, but when you are feeling comfortable to share with me, I will listen. And with your insufferable little brother, as I said, his arse I want to kick, yours…”

Greg lets the line hanging in the air, he looks back up to Mycroft’s eyes, which he sees a shy man, trying hard to fight with whatever dilemma in the brilliant mind. He gives him a lop-side smirk before pulling them both up, then pushes Mycroft to the direction where he assumed is the en-suite.

“Wha—Gregory?”

“You demand to have a shower first isn’t it? I’ll let you go ahead and make yourself comfortable and,” Greg pulls the remaining shirt out of Mycroft, “I’ll hang them here, or do you send to laundry room directly?”

Mycroft spun around and quickly take the shirt away from Greg.

“You can’t roll them into a ball! The suit jacket has to hang here, and waistcoat here, the shirt can put in that hamper.” Mycroft fussing over his shirt, putting them into the correct location.

“And your singlet? Belt? Trousers? Socks?”

“All have their locations to be. Shirt and singlet in the beige hamper, socks in this basket, the belt can put on top of this drawer, wipe and let it air dry before returning it into the drawer, and same for cufflinks...where is my cuff...just now you pull— and my tie? Where is it?! Gregory! Did you just throw them all around?”

Mycroft explains and remove his belt with a demonstration of the process of keeping the said items, then realised his other two accessories are missing.

He looks at Greg with an ultra horror, eyes wide open.

“Alright, alright, you fussy posh. Go get your much-needed shower and I will find them for you.” Greg giggles, and pushes Mycroft into the en-suite again.

“Be as thorough as you want, but just let you know once I’m back I might just invade in.”

“Invade?! I would very much prefer you to evade.” Mycroft huffed.

Greg smacks Mycroft’s hip teasingly before pulling him into a hug again.

“There is no escape route here, right?”

“Oh, how I wish.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.

“Good. See you later.” Greg releases him and walks out.

Mycroft turns in time to catch a wink from the cheeky man before he dugs out of the changing room.

He bites his lips, listens to Greg’s cheerily humming out of the room, before sighing loudly and turn on the water tape.

What has he done? How did he put himself in such a situation? 

He closes his eyes and splashes some cold water on his face.

He lets the water dripping down freely.

Fight or flight.

His uncle used to tell him.

‘You fight, come to your uncle, I will bury all the mess and you remain clean. You flight, go back to your father, he will protect you, and we will kill them for you.”

He ran away when he was in university, after a close call of danger, he ran home, his father gave him the support he needs, even Sherlock tries his best to be a good little brother, and his uncle cleared the mess, make sure no one knows anything about his secret.

He fought against the enemies when he was captured during a mission, he disguised himself and eventually complete the mission with their people to rescue him just in time before things turn nasty. Then for those who knew his secret was disappeared, without anyone noticed.

And he remains safe and clean, as his uncle promised.

It’s always a fight or flight.

And now...

“Mycroft.”

Mycroft froze in place.

Greg signs, he slowly approaches the man that looks so haunted, but he stops and gives Mycroft enough personal space.

“I’m sorry, Mycroft. I-I will just...maybe it’s too much, I know you don’t, and I...umff!”

Mycroft turns and hugs Greg tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg was heartbroken the moment he steps into the en-suite, he knew from his work experiences to when push or pause the trigger to pull out the best solution from the interviewees, but he didn’t want to cause Mycroft pain, and so it’s time to stop, even he knew, deep down, once pass this barrier, things will be happy.

But now, he is shocked and confused by Mycroft’s action.

“M-Mycroft?”

Fight.

He chooses to fight.

“What do you know about the secret?”

“Nothing? Erm...well, Sherlock said he trusts me. He thinks you will be in good hands with me, I don’t know what exactly is the secret that bothers you so much, but he did mention something you not open up your body, threaten me how many different ways he can kill me, or even Anthea...Well, he warned me to accept and stay calm, even calmness isn’t my perk. You know it’s funny because he is the little brat with short temper and patient. Plus, accept things like let Sherlock invade my flat and office anytime are pretty much show how generous I am.”

“I am supposed to be the smart one.” Mycroft smiles bitterly.

“You are the smart one.”

“And you are kind, generous, understanding, smart, trustworthy, loyal.” Mycroft pulls himself away and draws in a deep breath before open his arms slightly, “Undress me.”

“W-What?” Something much tricked his ears!

Mycroft just gives Greg a shy smile, but his eyes stare straight into Greg’s.

After confirming that Mycroft means it, Greg swallows a few time, steady his heartbeat before slowly approaching Mycroft, his fingers twist the hem of the singlet.

He notices the trembling and nervous, worry about the body.

“You know, you look good in even just a singlet and trousers, I can see the freckles and I like them already.” Greg lowers his head and gives each freckle he could reach a peck while pulling up the hem.

Mycroft shivers but allows Greg to pull the singlet over his head to reveal his front.

“Gorgeous.” Greg mumbles, he drops the singlet and kisses the man that has his eyes closed. He pecks on the lips, then the nose, then down again to the jawline, further down.

“Alert me when Sherlock brought up the diet plan with you again, you are not going to do any diet, I love how you are. Jesus, you smell good, even if you haven’t taken your shower.”

Mycroft chuckles, and moan when the silver man deftly licks from his collar down to the middle of his chest.

“Soft and sensitive, I can do this all day with you, your skin is magnetic!” Greg fights against the urge of kissing all the skin he could reach to look at Mycroft, “I guess you can deduce what is going in my mind now, eh?”

Mycroft blushes, he was indeed able to map out some, not all, but enough to send his knees weak.

“Then do carry on, and we will see if…” Mycroft trail off, he leaned back again the marble basin, gesture Greg to continue the undress task.

“Like as if I would change my mind.” Greg rolls his eyes while reaching to unbutton Mycroft’s trousers, “You had been worked out in the past, and continue to keep fit, that is good enough.”

Greg pulls the trousers down to mid-thigh, and let it loose down freely.

“Silk! Jesus, silk underwear! Does it even water-absorbent?” Greg touches the fabric and answered himself, “Well certainly.”

Mycroft rolls his eyes but chuckles when he saw the cheeky grin and wiggling eyebrows.

“So, may I?” Greg asks, though his fingers already hook into the pants.

Mycroft draws in another deep breath, his palms flat on the surface of the basin, and lift himself while Greg pulls the underwear down. He sits on the top and shiver when his bare skin contact with the cold marble surface. He wiggling his feet and kick down the socks.

Greg gulps in a mouthful of saliva. Mycroft, naked, pale skins on the warm beige marble. What a sight that he would never forget.

“You look so gorgeous, beautiful. There is no need to be ashamed of, Mycroft. You look stunning.” Greg rasps, his tan hands roaming on the pale tight.

“You have not yet seen all, Gregory.” Mycroft closes his eyes, and he part his thigh slightly, then bring Greg’s right hand to his cock, down to the base, then the balls, but he didn’t stop and continue further down with thigh just parting ever so slightly, and stop at the soft but odd spot.

Greg was smirking and feeling a bit of playful when he noticed Mycroft’s intention, and groan inwardly when his fingers get the first contact with the head.

Mycroft is not long and huge, despite his height and nose suggestion, not overly so, at least. He is slim and shorter than his own, which he had been imagine Mycroft's to be long. But strangely, Greg finds he wants to call it ‘adorable’.

But then, he inhales and widens his eyes when his finger passes the scrotum, his inspector sense for spotting odd thing immediately comes out. 

Odd, for a man.

He didn’t remove his hand; instead, he forcefully parts Mycroft’s right knee with his left hand and bends down.

Mycroft’s body leaning back panting and stifle moans, exposing completely his lower body.

There, behind the scrotum, where it was supposed to be just sensitive skins, there is female genital.

AKA pussy.

“Intersex?”

“T-There you are, inspector, you have discovered the biggest secret I have been carried my entire life.” Mycroft looks up to the ceiling, his face is dusting in pink but there is unmistakable shame in his voice. “I at least glad I do not need to explain what intersex this word means to you."

“You are intersex?!” Greg blinks and repeats the question again, never mind the sarcastic about his intelligence of knowing the word or not, “Jesus fucking Christ! Mycroft Holmes!”

“What, yes, I am, since I was born. Now you know, would you kindly remove your fing—hmm Gregory!” Mycroft glares at Greg but moan and head bucks back and hit the mirror when Greg’s finger rugs on the sensitive bud.

“Fuck, you are intersex. And this is the secret Sherlock was talking about!” Greg shakes his head, but continue to stimulate the little bundle of nerves down there, and even use his left hand stroking the shaft, wake it to its full length.

“Is this why you keep avoiding me? Fear that I will what? Runaway? Scared away? What is it you fear about? Tell everyone that the genius Holmes is intersex? What century are we living?”

Mycroft moans, he is a mess now.

“I-It was…no one knows besides my family that is still alive, Gregory.” Mycroft manages to grips on Greg’s both arms and stops the sweet torturing movement, “No one. And it will continue to be a secret. Yes, we are living in a world that acknowledges intersex, but it is still rare, and there are people don’t understand. I don’t know what will be your reaction, Gregory. But I know I can’t risk it. It’s…it’s…It’s abnormal, I…ca-can't risk a chance of…of...”

“Of what? Of me backing off? Never.” Greg replies firmly, he leans in and kisses Mycroft, “You have absolutely no idea how sexy you are. How can you think I will just stop falling in love with you after learning about your secret? Gosh, Mycroft, you silly Holmes, it only makes me adore you even more! Don’t you remember? I am not straight nor gay, I am bisexual. I love men’s cock and women’s pussy, you give me both at once, what else would I ask for? You are perfect, just perfect for me.”

Greg kisses Mycroft passionately, nibbling the thin lips of his, try his best to show his true feelings.

Mycroft whimpers, the kisses are demanding, bruising, passion, heat, full of Greg. His heart is finally beating fast without the fearsome of what consequence may cause, of fear of losing Gregory Lestrade permanently.

“Now, is there anymore issue I should solve before we carry on?” Greg nuzzles their lips together after age-long kisses.

“Nothing immediate.” After a blink or two, Mycroft manages to say. That's the major thing, if it's not an issue, then...

“Good, now, we have a much-needed shower to attend before I need to show you how serious I am with you.” Greg gives Mycroft a lopsided dopey grin and pulls him down from the basin.


	7. Chapter 7

Mycroft glares but the rosy cheeks make Greg only want to kiss him even more. They enter the ensuite together after Greg discard his robe and throw it on top of the basin that earns him another chides from Mycroft, but soon Mycroft couldn’t help but laugh at Greg when the said man blinks at the shelf and the shower system.

“I think you can choose any flavour you want,” Mycroft said nervously.

“That is quite many choices...wait, is this really earl grey flavour?” Greg picks up a bottle label with said flavour and sniffs, “I like it! Can we use it?”

“Yes, of course.”

Greg grins, then start to choose ginseng flavour shampoo (“That’s really ginseng too? Wah, are you going to tell me it’s imported from Korea?”) and they can finally start their shower.

“There is only the floral flavour in the gym shower room.”

“Lavender. Because I only use that after a gym session.” Mycroft replies and turns away from Greg.

“Hey, s’okay to watch. I hope I look better than from the screen?”

Mycroft blushes, he coughs.

“The camera may need an upgrade as it does not bring any justice to a justice man like you, inspector.”

“Detective Inspector, mind you.” Greg corrects him fondly before start washing his hair.

“I can...”

“‘Course you can but I want to, so just stand still and close your eyes. Relax, babe.”

“Babe.” Mycroft snorts.

Greg just smiles, they settle to pleasant silent.

When Greg wash off the remaining shampoo, Mycroft leaned his chin on Greg’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“Ummhmm, and let’s try this earl grey flavour shower gel. No, no, I’ll do this for you.”Greg holds the bottle up high.

“You know I am taller than you.” Mycroft rolls his eyes but still accept Greg’s help.

“You don’t have to point that out you know, I still can easily manhandling you.” Greg pouts.

They chat a little, while Mycroft is distracted by stifling his moans or trembles when Greg has his soaped palms sliding around his body.

“You know, I would have only thought it was some softened muscle from work out training when you were younger.” Greg says while palms circle on Mycroft’s chest, “Now on the second thought, no wonder your nipples’ bigger.”

Mycroft whimpers when Greg flicks his nipples with fingers.

“I-I did try to do some muscle training, but...”

“I like how you are. It’s you. Just you, Mycroft.” Greg lowers his voice, barely audible under the shower.

Mycroft heaves, fight to stand straight.

“And here, though no define lines of muscles, you are not fat, Mycroft.” Greg moves his hands down to Mycroft’s tummy, “Don’t suck in your breathe. You are just fine like this. Shouldn’t diet, and should ignore anyone that thinks you are chubby. You are sexy, I love how you are, so gorgeous in your three pieces suit.”

“And here, so energetic, for me.” Greg glides down his hands, stroking the hard member, gaining a loud moan from Mycroft, he smiles, “We match, Mycroft. We matched. I am so hard for you, can you see it?”

Mycroft shift, making their hard flesh rub against each other, making both of them moan.

Greg wraps both of their cock with his soaped hand, it’s both erotic and satisfying. He strokes both of them a few more times before forcefully peel his hand again and kneels in front of Mycroft to wash the pair of lanky legs.

“You have no idea what I have been imagining about your legs.” Greg gives both thighs a gentle peck kiss before soaping up and washes away all the soap bubbles.

From below, with legs part, Greg could see the part that men should not have. The lips still close, like a shy flower waiting for the right man to pick it. Like Mycroft himself.

“D-Don’t look, i-it’s not...” Mycroft bit his lip to stifle another moan causing from the rough digit that glides on the sensitive body.

Greg did not say a word, but continue to make sure all parts are cleaned up, including the tender skins before stands up.

“You are gorgeous, remember this. If no one ever appreciates how you are as a person, let me show you how good from now on.”

“Gregory.” Mycroft trembled, he leans in to kiss the man he had lost his heart to.

“Anywhere I missed cleaning, my gorgeous?”

“Y-yes, there is...” Hesitantly, Mycroft reaches to pump the shower gel, parting his legs and further leaning towards Greg, his soaped hand reaching to his backside, “It may not be the...normal procedure in the shower, I do...”

Greg inhales sharply after notice Mycroft’s intention.

“Jesus! You literally finger yourself every day for cleaning!” Greg pants, “Mycroft, you have no idea how hot this idea is giving me.”

Mycroft blushes, his finger is nudging own tight hole.

Greg pump more shower gel on his hand, make sure to coat his fingers nice and slick before rubbing on the hole, and even wickedly slide one digit in with Mycroft’s.

Mycroft moans knees buckle.

“You are so tight, fuck...”Greg pants, can’t wait when it’s time to have his cock into such tight arse, “Lift your leg for me, let me prepare you.”

Mycroft shyly obeyed and let Greg does the job.

“Alright?” When Greg pushes two fingers in, he asks in concern.

“Y-Yes. It’s...better than my fingers.” Mycroft admitted, he has his eyes closed and fighting to control himself.

“Yeah? Glad to hear that.” Greg smiles, he kisses Mycroft’s temple, “Wait till I have my way with you, it’s even better. I will make you scream, make you cum with my cock in you and fill you.”

“B-Bastard.”

“Hmm, I like you swear.”

“Ah- Greg- oh...” When Greg hook his fingers, Mycroft jumps.

“Here?” Greg grins, knowing he found the spot, “Good?”

Mycroft moans, unable to stop himself from bucking back and force, rock himself on Greg’s fingers.

“Yeah, baby, keep going.”

Mycroft shook, he suddenly grabs hold of Greg’s hand.

“Going to cum, I don’t...I don’t want to cum yet.” Mycroft mumbles his answer.

Suddenly understand the reason, Greg swallows hard but reluctantly removes his fingers after making sure all the shower gels are out of the hole, then he pumps a little more and touching the pussy.

“No, I...” Mycroft stops Greg, “It’s not necessary, that will be all.”

“Mycroft?” Greg tilts his head, but let go of Mycroft who turn away from him to wash away any remaining bubbles.

It was obvious that Mycroft does not take much care about that extra organ.

Greg itches to hold Mycroft, telling him to stop abuse himself, to accept his speciality, but he also knows not to press, not now, at least. He had press quite a lot in one day.

They step out of the shower cube, Greg groans in satisfied for fluffiness of the flannel (“This is even softer and squishier than the one in the gym room!”), and then he once again, manhandling Mycroft.

“Gregory!?” Mycroft is surprised and can’t help to grab hold of Greg’s shoulder to stable himself.

“Now, shower done, secret, also done, yeah?”

“Y-Yes— wah...oof! Gregory!” Mycroft gets thrown onto the bed.

Bouncing by the momentum, Greg can't stop to have the widest grin on his face.

Perfect.

The day has become very perfect, better than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm covering my eyes. I don't know~ Oh boy, oh boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg quickly claws himself atop Mycroft and laughs.

“Flying Ginger?”

“Lestrade!”

“Now, now, you sound just like your brother.” Greg chuckles then kiss Mycroft to muffle all the protest of comparing the two brothers.

Soon, the atmosphere shifted, without water and mission of shower, with secrecy to hide, the lust growing high.

Greg lowers his kisses, nibbling along the jawline then lower down the column of the neck, where the smell of fresh showering scent and Mycroft are stronger, and much arousing.

Mycroft moans softly but lifts his chin for Greg to have better access.

Greg deftly sticks out his tongue and licks from the bottom of the neck down to the centre of the chest, he hums in delight, and both hands cup the slight bulging chest.

“You taste so nice, and it was darn right choice to use earl grey.” Greg says while hands idly rubbing the chest, thumbs swiping across the nipples.

Mycroft trembles, he fists the duvet beneath him hard, tries hard not to lift his body off the bed.

Greg is watching Mycroft, he knew he still trying to control, but he intends to let everything loose, let go. He lowered his head once more, open up his mouth and sucks at right peak, hard.

Mycroft yelps, his body jumps, the pleasure that shot right up short circulate his brain, his hand immediately grabs on the back of Greg’s hair, like pulling away, like pushing for more.

Greg finally let go of the now wet and red bead and give the other side the same treatment, but still pinching and rubbing the right side, causing Mycroft to moan even louder.

When Greg is satisfied and lets go of the poor nipples, Mycroft’s chest is heaving, flushing. The constant controlled icy eyes are gone, it was now covered with hazy lust, and adorable pink tongue tipping out just a little.

Down below, it’s a mess at the abdomen part with pre-cum dripping, cock flush dust pink that almost red, it must be painfully hard, it’s amazing that he hasn’t cum yet.

Greg grips hold on the base of his cock, seeing Mycroft like this is enough to tip him over the top. But he was determined to take care Mycroft first, show him the pleasure, the fun and the love he should get.

Lowering his head, Greg licks away the pre-cum and hum with its taste.

He wants to have the shaft down his throat, but he remembers Mycroft said he didn’t want to cum yet, and surely that action can send the poor ginger to go straight up to heaven far too quick.

“You are a gorgeous mess now. God, how I want to take your cock in my mouth, make you cum down my throat. But maybe I should save this fun for next time, eh?”

“Gregory...!” Mycroft gasps, squirming underneath Greg.

“Oh look at you, you like the idea don’t you?” Greg grins, he moves up, kissing the blood-red ear tip and blow hot air, “Tell me, darling, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to prepare for you? Finger you? Or use that purple toy of yours?”

Mycroft shivers, he pants and swallows, repeats a few times and he gains back his control. And know what he burningly wants.

He didn’t say a word, instead, he stretches and reach to the bedside drawer, and retreat a bottle of lube. With a shaky hand, Mycroft gives it to Greg.

“I only want you.”

It’s Greg’s turn to swallows and groans, his cock jump in anticipation.

“Where’s condom?”

“I’m clean...y-you too.” Mycroft shakes his head, he doesn’t have anyone, so stocking condom never comes across his mind.

“Knew you will know every health detail about me.” Greg chuckles, he uncapped the lube and smell the flavour, “Coffee?!”

Mycroft blushes and looks away.

“I’m surprised, but I like it.” Greg shrugged and carry on to squeeze plenty on his palm, “Oh, fuck, it smells good.”

“It smells you.” Mycroft said shyly.

“Me?”

“Yes, you always have coffee lingers on you.” Mycroft explains.

“You pick it up because of me.” Greg said, feeling the warm flush inside his heart, he bent down to kiss Mycroft, the kiss was soon deepened, and Greg’s hand snake to between his thighs, brushing lightly from the clit, the folds, then the tight hole that he will visit soon.

Mycroft moans into Greg’s mouth, he lifts his hips even higher for Greg. It was easy to have two fingers entered him, and the third one goes in as easily too.

He feels full, three fingers, he thought. It feels as thick, or even thicker than his toy. He never dared to use thicker width toy, and it serves him enough throughout these times. But this...

Different. So much different. It’s Greg. Greg’s fingers, and soon...

“E-Enough, I...now.” Mycroft twists his face to the side, breathing hard, his face is flushed red.

“You sure?” Greg asks, even though he is near to the brick himself, he is still concerning Mycroft's wellbeing.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Mycroft nods firmly.

“‘Kay, tell me if it’s hurt, I’ll stop.” Greg says, he pours a generous amount of lube to his hand and coated his cock all wet and glister, he chuckles once more for strong coffee aroma spread the room, he positioned himself, and looks into Mycroft’s eyes, “Ready?”

“Yes.” Mycroft braced himself. Greg lowers his lips and kisses him, tell him to relax again before has his eyes lock with Mycroft's while slowly entering Mycroft.

They moan, Mycroft frowns, Greg's thicker than anything he had consumed before, and hot and...lively. It's good, the feeling of stretching, but he does need a bit of time to adjust.

"You 'right, gorgeous?" Greg stop on his track, giving Mycroft time to adjust, and only continue and he gets the cue.

"God, you are tight. F—" Greg has his eyes hooded, and when he finally seat in completely, he is panting, gather all his well to not move. And most importantly, not cum on the spot.

Mycroft has his mouth opened wide, there are tears dangling at the corners of his eyes. He felt pain, but it wasn’t as painful as he thought it would, and Greg keep reassured him with every inch he proceeds. Greg is a gentle and loving partner.

Partner.

Mycroft hummed, a sound that is like a whimper.

“Shhh, baby, did I hurt you? Talk to me, Mycroft.” Greg holds himself still, worry to hurt Mycroft further.

“N-,no, it’s-” Mycroft shakes his head, but he couldn’t form a sentence, he pulls Greg down to kiss the man he has been wanting for a long time. He wraps his legs around the strong waistline, moan a little more when the Greg slid in few centimetres.

“Oh god, f-!” It’s Mycroft’s lips that stop Greg from cursing. The tight ring surrounds his cock was too much for him not to move.

He lifts himself up, his arms around Mycroft, just breaking their lips contact to make sure when he moves, he didn’t hurt Mycroft.

He didn’t. In fact, Mycroft moans is louder and louder when they found the rhythm and the sweet spot that itch all the right part.

“Here? Good?” Greg grins.

All he got was a loud squeaky adorable sound in response.

Not a quiet lover, then. Greg thoughts happily. And he loves to hear more sounds coming out.

Mycroft’s prostate was quite easy to find and the aiming was at all difficult that Greg could almost hit it every time he trusts in. Not even need a hard push, he could brush the sensitive nubs that make Mycroft, the man he in love so much, shoulder and loud. Loud with the sound that was easily misunderstood to whimpering cry, satisfying cry though.

"N-Too much! I am going to, oh, oh...hmm!" Mycroft breaks their rhythm with hand pushing the strong abdomen, which quickly moves to squeeze the licking cock.

"'S okay, let it happen, I want you to cum, baby, just relax and let me make you happy. Not gonna last long, too, oh I'm so close." Greg has his hand one down to hold Mycroft's hip to the position, one behind his neck. His movement becomes shallow with only quick but small frictions, with every single trust hits the sweetest spot.

"O-Oh! Oh! Gregory!" Mycroft bow, arches up, cuming hard, colours both their torsos with white.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! My-Mycroft, oooff!" The hard contract from the internal knock Greg to the edge, his thrust hard into Mycroft, hips jute, emptying himself into Mycroft.

The hot cum that shot inside him making Mycroft moans, eyes rolling with ecstasy he had only feel now.

His mind was blank beside hot white sensation.

So intense, so much better than toy himself till cumming undone.

When Mycroft coming back to himself, he feels the hard solid weight on top of his body, Greg has his eyes closed, trying to recover himself.

"S' fuck. Fuck'in good. Mhmm..." Greg mumbles before open his eyes, focus on Mycroft, "Hey."

"H-hi..." Mycroft cleared his throat, his voice was hoarse. He could still feel his face burning.

"You are so beautiful. So perfect. So good..." Greg push himself up, "How do you feel? Did I hurt you? I lost control in the end, I hope..."

"You are perfect for me." Mycroft blushes but still confess his feeling, "It's...so much better than...toys."

"Yeah? Glad you like me more than your toys." Greg smiles, he then sits up, slowly withdraw himself.

Both of them moaned with the feeling, Mycroft couldn't help but feel the hollow when the head was pop out of him.

He might make a whim a little too loud than he intends.

"I promise I will be back real soon." Greg grins, obviously heard the disappointed sound loud and clear.

Mycroft blushes harder, but resist the urge to hide. Instead, he murmurs something back that causes Greg to laugh harder.

"Say that again, Myckie, say that again, I might just able to fuck you again for this instant." Greg hugs Mycroft, still laughing.

"I’m not Myckie!” But he couldn’t help but laugh as well.

They are in the position for a while, just holding each other, until the discomfort of stickiness kicks in.

“Let me just get a funnel, before both of us get glued by your delicious cum.” Greg gives a peck on Mycroft’s lips and stands. Not ashamed to walk with complete nudity and be a display and let Mycroft have a glorious view of his backside.

Mycroft swallowed hard. He was just had a nice, better than nice. A blissful organism. Yet he views displayed in front of him did the work, and he could feel the low pull in his belly.

Not that he wants to get another fuck that soon, neither did he think the possibility.

Neither of them is young anymore. Mycroft twitches his lips.

“What’s in the brilliant mind? Hope it’s not a replay of what just happen? Or I would need to have a serious self-review. That face shouldn’t happen after that perfect sex. Eh?” Greg walks back with a wet flannel, he gently wipes the mess away from Mycroft’s torso, “I think it was perfect, you feel just right for me. I like your every single bit. But honest with me, how do you feel?”

Greg is back on the bed, soiled funnel on the floor, he gently massages the slim waist.

“Honest? It’s good, perfect. Might be sour, or some stretching burn, as expected. I...would very much like to re-experiences it again.”

“Again and again I hope?” Greg presses himself closer to Mycroft, unable to resist the feeling of intimidation and closeness.

“Y-Yes, I, if you…”

“Yes, I want to.” Greg pulls Mycroft into a hug, “I don’t want this to be just a one time off. I’ll take the responsibility, I will not abandon you after this. And you can’t hide from me anymore, I’m not gonna let you dump me.”

“None of us will. Promise?” Mycroft looks up, searching, and he only found the determination.

“Promise.” Greg holds tighter, soon their lips found each other again, they kiss slowly and tenderly, bathing with afterglow and the open heart.

“Anything you want now?” Greg asks after a moment of silence.

“I would like another shower real soon, but for now, just you. I...I would like you to stay, and…”

“Hmm? Tell me, anything, I will do anything for you, darling.”

“After baby, now it’s darling?” Mycroft snorts, “I am not sure which one I preferred, but darling may sound more mature.”

“You forget Myckie, too.”

“Ugh, no, please don’t ruin this moment with such indignity name.” An obvious dislike sound.

“Why?” Indignity? That’s a bit overdramatic.

“I prefer people call me by the proper given name, Gregory. I am sure I told you before.” Mycroft said, his voice is muffled with face buried in Greg’s chest, the hairy chest is making his face itchy, he rubs on it gently.

“Not even I can overstep this rule?” Greg teased, his circles his palm on the pale lower back, chuckles when feeling the head on his chest shakes, “What about darling? Baby? My?”

After a beat, a soft knock on his sternum. Approved.

Greg grins, fingers travel up.

“My gorgeous baby.” Greg said softly.

He only gets a soft hum in response.

Greg pauses, listen, only smooth and even breath and be heard softly, and the soft breathing wave on his chest.

His smile widens. The governor lets down his guard, feeling safe, and sounding sleep, in his embrace. Greg found himself feeling content.

And.

Before he let himself drop into blissful sleep, he reminds himself. The secret that Mycroft carried in his entire life, he will break down the barrier. He will take him entirely, mark him everywhere, let him know he truly doesn’t mind. In fact, he is the luckiest man in the world.

He will make Mycroft believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying Ginger! Flying something something, and somehow just hit into my mind that I must have this line somewhere in my story. :D
> 
> Yes, they finally did it!
> 
> Okay, now, it just 1 part. But just hang in there. Hang in there!


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft wakes with muffle water sound coming from en suite. He stirs, suddenly feeling his body was sour and especially the rare part, feeling quite stretchy. 

Then yesterday’s memory flooding into his mind. He blushes, unable to believe himself. Did he deftly pull Gregory’s finger to his…???

He buried his face into the nearest pillow and groans when the movement earns him more discomfort.

Little trade for a sexy moment.

His mind supplied.

Mycroft slowly lifts himself up from the bed, only stands when feeling his legs could handle his weight.

Something is moving within him, he noticed and remembered what the potential thing is.

Must be those that being cum way deeper than what Greg could able to clean yesterday.

Slowly shaking his head with burning cheek. He enters the dressing room, found a discarded dressing gown in the hamper and the door to the en suite is ajar, he could hear the man humming. Apparently is in a good mood.

He hesitates for a moment, but soon abandon the idea of putting on a dressing gown.

“Hey!” Greg turns in time to find Mycroft enters. He quickly stepped out of the shower cube, striding toward Mycroft and pulled him down for a kiss which was ducked away by the ginger.

"Oi! Let me give you a morning kiss first, gorgeous! You still smell good for me!" Greg pulls Mycroft down again and gives a noisy peck on the lips.

“Good morning. Didn’t want to wake you up. Was planning to have a quick shower and find something to cook breakfast for both of us.” Greg holds Mycroft in front of him, cupping the pale skin, gently rubs the under eyes, “How’s your sleep?”

“One of the best for a while.” Mycroft tilts his head and gives a thought before answering. He has a soft smile on his face, feeling ever so at ease with being naked and being in someone's arms.

“Yeah? ‘m glad! Shower?”

“Yes, I would need a shower, but I need the loo and brush my teeth first." Mycroft wrinkles his nose which earns a laughing sound from Greg.

"I went to the guest room I slept yesterday and got the toothbrush here, hope you don't mind I just put it beside yours." Greg turns his head to the basin, where Mycroft follows his eyes direction and saw a pairing toothbrush in the cup.

Some the pair of toothbrush makes him feel rather domestic, a warming feeling making his eyes wet.

"I-I don't mind, Gregory." Mycroft says softly.

"Yeah, good. I'll go draw you a bath, a bath should help with soaring muscles, and you go get your teeth clean." Greg said, and softly spank on the ginger's butt when he turns.

Mycroft yelps, he did not see this coming.

"Oh, I love your arse so much, so round and so nice to touch. Pinchy...ummmm." Greg hugs Mycroft from behind, one hand circle the waist, one down touching the plump buttocks.

"You are a lewd man, Gregory." Mycroft chides, but face turning redder. And he can't help to have his morning wood get interested.

"Said the man has a wood waving at me."

"Speak to yourself." Mycroft rolls his eyes, trying to push Gregory away, "I need the loo and brushing my teeth."

Greg whistles.

"Gregory!"

The arrogant man laughs, happy with own shenanigans before turning his back to give Mycroft from privacy and prepare the bath.

\-------------------------

Their bath was prolonged as one could obviously tell when both of them enter the large jacuzzi.

Greg has his fingers enter the precious man again, two fingers, while trying to clean away the cum that was left inside yesterday, they had some enjoyable time with fingering, and someone just cum and causing them to withdraw bathing water and change back to showing cube.

No complaint, Greg love every single moment, the tight ring, meowing sound, blissing face, watery eyes. He loves every moment. And he even love when he gets the chance to coax the beautiful man to open up, let him washes him thoroughly, and by that means, the additional part of him, and even get to please him. And a promise of making him feel beautiful all over again.

Promise to fill both holes.

Just the idea bolt his blood goes south.

Greg watching Mycroft choosing his clothes in the wardrobe with a funding smile. He does have a whole room of clothes. Greg saw him taking out an ivory dress shirt, only a second later it was put back and replaced by a light sky blue shirt with a tiny cross pattern.

“Good choice.” Greg circles from behind, he is still in his bare status.

“Gregory, at least put on a gown.” Mycroft shivers from the sensation of hairy chest on his own bareback. And the wicked wood is nudging him!

“We are not fifteen-year-old, how did you…”

“Hard all over in a beat?” Greg finishes his stance with peppering the freckles shoulder, “With a gorgeous person in front of me, nude, how am I not?”

“Oh, stop it, you smoother tongue!" Mycroft laughs, he manages to duck away from Greg, to put on his shirt.

"Really, are we needed somewhere? Oh, do you need to be at somewhere?" Greg suddenly remembers the importance of Mycroft to the country.

“I do need to go for a debrief in the afternoon. If you told me correctly, it was half-past 8 which I presume it’s…” Mycroft open drawer which reveals watches and pocket watches, “Nine Twenty now, not as late as I thought then. Now, dressing gown, will you?”

Mycroft held up a navy blue dressing gown to Greg before turning back to grooming himself.

“I’m not a nude stark walker, don’t worry, sweetheart.” Greg chuckles while putting the gown on.

“Ah, another affectionate nickname now?” Mycroft arches his eyebrows to the mirror which he saw grinning respond through the mirror.

“No good?”

“No objection.” Mycroft gives another thoughtful moment, but again did not find himself want to object. He will evaluate himself later, but not at this moment.

“Myckie?”

“No.” Firm no.

“Ouch.”

They both smile.

————————

Mycroft is, however, out of his flat much earlier, as he is wanted from the government.

He lets Greg continue to stay, using any facility as he wishes, though a gentle reminder of leaving the security room alone.

Greg did listen to Mycroft this time, he didn't evade his space, in fact, they both left the flat at the same time.

"Mycroft." When the door clicks behind them, Greg looks at the iris machine.

Mycroft blushes, he knew what Greg wants to ask.

"Do I get to know the reason? Later? Mr. Holmes?" Greg mimics Mycroft's arching brows expression, only pause for a beat before holding his hands and walking out. Not letting Mycroft have a chance to hideaway.

They were met by two security guards, both nods to them even greet Mycroft, no question who the other person is.

"Sherlock said the security team knew me. He was quite annoyed when after knowing this fact." Greg recalled, "Do all your security people know me, by what?"

Mycroft only cleared his throat in response and tighten the grips of their joined hands.

That's enough for Greg to know the answer.

He grins wider.

"Oh, do compose yourself, Gregory. You are grinning like a fool!" Mycroft chide.

"I am a fool, you knew it from day one, thank you very much." Greg retorted back.

They banter all the way, walking hand in hand the short distance, the only part before they were out of the gate.

Mycroft puts his hand on Greg's shoulder, squeeze lightly, but said nothing.

"Call me? Text me? When you are done. Let's have dinner somewhere?"

"Dinner sounds great, I will let Anthea make a reservation if you don't mind. French?"

"Do I need to wear a tuxedo?" Greg asks half-jokingly.

"Not for tonight I'm afraid, but a proper attire, though the restaurant suggested smart-casual..." Mycroft trails off, didn't want to give too much of restriction.

"You want me in a suit? Sure, I don't have a much different one, but a clean one should suffice?"

"Of course a clean one, are you wearing them repeatedly without any laundry?" Mycroft looks horrific, he might exclaim a little louder than he intended.

Greg steps closer, but not too close, still remember they were now at the gate entrance, Mycroft's car and his beautiful assistant is out there waiting, watching them maybe. And the possibility of neighbours...Does Mycroft have neighbours at all? He might want to ask that next time.

"You are making want to kiss you senseless.” Greg purrs.

“You will not do such a thing publicly!” Mycroft gasps, he stepped backwards, face bright red.

“I’ll see you later. Reply to my message, yeah?” Greg chuckles, of course, he is just teasing. He gently rubs Mycroft's waist before withdrawing himself and resumes walking.

“I—will reply when I am available.” Mycroft pulling up his most icy face nods to Greg and walks ahead toward his black sedan car. Leaving Greg has all the graceful look of his backside.

Mycroft is walking slower, but still straight and steady. The hip might sway a little more than usual.

Greg just happens to know why, and suddenly all the lust is coming back to him.

Damn it, the governor is doing this on purpose!


	10. Chapter 10

The night was sweet. The dinner was normal from usual, except they get to be more intimate. They had a private room all to himself, where he got to hold Mycroft’s hand across the table, making witty, and if not a little lewey comments to make the beautiful man blushing, the night is even more adorable.

He made Mycroft admit he got Greg's personal data on file at the very first contact they start to have. Then cameras at Greg’s flat months after they had regular dinners, for ‘in case an emergency is required’. Greg called it bullshit, but he didn’t press on further.

However they want to spend the night together, Greg was summoned once they were out of the restaurant.

Case, work, demand the DI to be present. Greg groans after hung up the phone. Mycroft only gently pats on his bicep, offer him a lift to the crime scene.

“Do you, I mean…” Greg trails off, finding the right word to ask.

“Just call him.” Mycroft smiled understandingly, “He will figure it out as soon he met one of us.”

Mycroft making a face, he seems to be uncomfortable once the thought registered in.

“He will not going to fuck around us, My. I won’t allow that. Plus, I guess I do owe him a thank you. After all, he’s the one gave me the address. He should know.” Greg shrugged.

Mycroft clears his throat a few time, blushing.

Yes, he knew Sherlock must know already, but the slightest thought of his little brother noisily know he finally, finally, slept the man he secretly in love for long…

“Hey, gorgeous. Sod the little brother. Come here let me kiss you.” Greg cups Mycroft’s face, kissing his cheek, once, twice, then claw over to straddle on Mycroft, kissing the auburn man properly.

They snog till the crime scene, both of them both already feeling a little aroused, but unison settle to just kissing.

“Go home, go rest, don’t let me found your car loitering around nearby.” Greg finally tore himself away from Mycroft, he gently pats on the soft cheek, “I’ll text you when I can. Arrange another date, yeah?”

“Yes, that sounds viable.” Mycroft nods.

Greg grins, he stole another kiss before finally shift. When Greg has on leg step out to the floor, Mycroft touches his shoulder.

“Take care.” Mycroft moves in, lips touch on the light stubble chin.

“You, too." Greg caresses Mycroft's cheek, then takes his depart.

Mycroft watches Greg walks away, he saw him pulling out mobile, calling, probably Sherlock.

He ordered his driver to send him back home.

\-------------------

The universe seems to go against them, Greg did not manage to arrange any date after their sexy night with following romantic dinner. Neither did Mycroft could possible to chip in, or even using the slightest 'kidnapped' method to get to meet him.

It takes three weeks later they finally meet over breakfast, that drag to brunch session, it was due to Sherlock, who get thrown into the cell overnight, and Mycroft came to release him in the morning.

Mycroft offered Greg a ride back to the yard, which was parked at a nearby park for twenty minutes.

It was what they could have at the moment.

“My gorgeous baby, hmmm… have you play with yourself lately?” Greg kneels between Mycroft’s bare thighs, he had pulled both trousers and pants to his ankles, bobbing the head, white jacking the base with his hand.

“No...I-ngn…” Mycroft’s perfect manicured nail digs into the leather seat underneath him, couldn’t care how it will damage the expensive leather.

“Not even once? Not even finger fuck yourself? Lift your legs, hold on your thighs, I wanna rim you, eat you.” Greg lifts both the pale long legs, ordered the younger man to hold on them, while he ruefully swirls his tongue from base to head, then digs lower, sucking two balls with loud noises, then cups the perfect globs, pull him to the edge, and dive into the sweet hole.

Mycroft squeaks, butt trembling, the sensation, the wet, skilful tongue swirling all the sensitive spot. O-oh-oh! The reckless man did not miss any part at all!

Soon the younger man becomes wanton, mewing his pleasure, eyes unfocused.

Greg has his tongue dive in the plucker hole, lick till it turns soft before has his finger massage and gently breach in a little. His target on the little bundle determined to make Mycroft feels the happiness from his special part. He licks, sucking loudly, not minding the juice dripping all over his face.

It wasn't long till Mycroft cries for release, but just when he is about to cum, the wicked finger just pressing his cock head, cease his urge of release.

"G-Gre- No! Please! I…oh-ohh!" Mycroft is having both sweet and pain, the unspeakable part of him is feeling ultra blissful, while his manhood, due to the devilish thumb, he couldn't release. It's like half of him in heaven, half still struggle...

After a few beats, Greg replaces his thumb with his mouth, down on Mycroft, suck it hard that it immediately send Mycroft off the rooftop, all the cum down into wicked man's throat.

Mycroft is a mess, the leather seat is full of his wetness, his hair is damped, tears of extreme heaven on his face. His brain could not function for a few moments.

He didn’t even notice when Greg cleaned him up and put all his clothes back on.

He only comes back when he is held in between comfortable safe embrace.

“Back with me, sweetheart?”

“You...are such a reckless, ruscle…” Mycroft’s voice is harassed, he still has his eyes closed, breathing still unsteady.

His hand reach down, offer to give Greg a hand.

“Just stay this way, baby.” Greg stops him, their fingers laced, he lifts it to kiss each knuckle, “I want to go to yours tonight, I want to cook for you, and possibly I can...get to make love to you, both your sweet holes.”

The last sentence is being spoken by pressing directly on Mycroft’s ear.

He got a moan as respond.

“Come home when you are done. I am not asking you, I am simply informing you.” Greg is, apparently, impatient with prolonged waiting of finding time to be together.

He will create the time, if Mycroft can’t make it for dinner at a restaurant, he can go over, cook something, and they can start from there.

“I—” Mycroft hesitate.

“Well, we don’t have to have sex. I just want to be with you.” Greg hugs tighter, “I like sex with you, though we officially only had once, I can’t forget about it, and you taste divine, oh, I feel thirsty again.”

Mycroft blushes but then remember his schedule.

“I—I have a meeting at 7 pm.” Mycroft hesitates, “Might be long.”

“Come back when you finish? I think I can reach yours at 6, start preparing, by the time you are back, is 2 hours good enough for you? We can eat by 9 if you are back. Or later. I won’t overdo, just some warm and nice. A soup, pasta, maybe a cake as dessert?”

“Can I have a tomato herb base?”

“‘Course, anything! Text me what you want to eat.”

“I might not even home.”.

“Well, I guess I can bring it to you? You have to eat something. You are too skinny, even if you don’t feel you are, you have to eat something, it only destroys your stomach if you don’t eat regularly.” Greg gently touches his face, then flashes a big smile, “I’m not letting you hide from me, remember? I won’t go anywhere, you are stuck with me.”

“Oh, how pathetic…” Mycroft rolls his eyes with an obvious smile, “I guess you got me.”

Greg grin widen.

—————

By five, Mycroft is in 221B living room, listen to Sherlock’s purposeful pain music, torturing his ears.

But he said nothing, just stand there, looking at his brother’s back.

John is still at the clinic, this is why Mycroft purposefully chose this timing to come to visit.

After Sherlock is satisfied, he gestured Mycroft to his bedroom.

Mycroft follows after, without a word. Much less like his usual form.

Once they were in, Mycroft press himself against the door but look right into Sherlock’s eyes.

For a short moment, they just staring at each other. Until Sherlock frowns and Mycroft cleared his throat and looking down at his shoes.

“He is a good man, that Gavin.”

“It’s Greg, Gregory. And yes, I know he is a good man.”

“I wonder how he resists not go straight to your place everyday to...fuck?”

“Sherlock!”

“Oh, brother mine, I am the one that is trying not to vomit. Imagine my brother and...ugh, no no no, delete delete!” Sherlock dramatically shaking his head.

Mycroft sighs, facepalming.

“You haven’t lost your virginity completely?” Sherlock suddenly asks in an astonishing tone.

“For Chris' sake, Sherlock!” Mycroft feels embarrassed, even though there are only two of them in the room.

“Not like the room has CCTV to record. No one hears us.” Sherlock smirks, only a second before pulling a long frown, “Why?”

“Why what, Sherlock?”

“Emotion makes you slow.” Sherlock rolls his eyes, “Why are you here, Mycroft?”

“I...I…”

Sherlock makes a dramatic sigh, he swiftly walks to the door and grabs on Mycroft’s shoulders. With a pause, he pulled his elder brother into a hug.

“Only this once. Myckie.”

“...Thank you, Sherly.”

They didn’t talk, but they understand.

And that is all Mycroft needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a good brother, after all. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for prolong wait.  
Trying to find time to write with better idea!  
But now they are finally, finally going to get on business!

At half-past six, Mycroft is home.

“Whoa! You are early!” Greg peeps out from the kitchen. Happy to find his lover's home.

Mycroft sniffs, delicious food aroma makes his stomach grumbling.

He slowly proceeds to the kitchen, the sight of the beautiful argent man in his kitchen, somehow this makes his heart full.

"Hello, Gregory." Mycroft moves closer, murmurs his greeting, which he earns and a quick peck on the cheek.

“Go change, you have a meeting at 7, innit? Do you want to grab a bite first? I'll just put this in the oven when you are done, dinner will be ready."

"Thank you, Gregory." Mycroft said, he uses his left hand to encircle the strong waistline, nose pressing at the crook of the neck. Breathing the masculine scent, feeling so much at home than ever.

Home. This is home.

Greg did not say a word, he just hums and continues to busy working on dinner.

They remain in the companionable, comfortable silence.

\-----------

Mycroft leaves his home office at 8, earlier than expected. He walks toward the kitchen, seeing Greg still busy in front of the stove, Mycroft silently retreats up to his bedroom.

He stripes on autopilot, putting all his garments and accessories at the right place, walking into showering cube.

He turns on showering system, soon warm steaming surround the cube.

He lets the water pouring onto his face.

Is it tonight?

It is.

He knew Greg will not force him, no matter what Greg said earlier in the car, if Mycroft isn't ready, the loyal man will not force him.

He knew he was in safe hands.

But is he really not wanting it?

He wants it. He wants, and willingly let the man claim him in every notion he wishes.

Surely, the man did think he is a man and treats him like one. But he also mentions about wanting him to embrace the special of him.

The man just want him to be him and happy about it.

Biting on his lower lip, his finger dips down below, stroke his cock, down below his balls.

Trembling, he never played much with his special parts, he cleans, for hygiene purpose, but he does not tease or toy them.

If Greg wants to claim him, if...

“Enjoy the shower?”

Mycroft gasps in surprise and spun around.

“Gregory! That's..." Mycroft clears his throat, embarrassed with himself being spooked.

“What’s in your mind or are you too busy with toying yourself?” Greg isn't feeling guilty to give Mycroft a shock, in fact, he is feeling mischievous especially notice what Mycroft was doing before he calls out. Maybe he shouldn’t call too fast, hmm…

“I-I not, am not doing anything, I am, showering, I...realize I have my meeting end earlier, and you are still busy in the kitchen, so I…” Mycroft trails off, he swallows, seeing the fine man just stripe carefree in front of him.

“Don’t mind me join you, do you?” It is not a question, the man just opens and shut the cube, seize the lovely man to the corner, capture that lovely lips and suck it soundly, “Hmm, I miss you.”

Mycroft lets the man explore into his mouth, his arms automatically circle around and grabs hold on the silver strains, hmm in delight with the taste he tasted.

There is honey for dessert, he is certain.

They continue to kiss while miraclly get to wash up when both of them step out of the showering cube, Greg pulls Mycroft to face the mirror.

The mirror reflecting both of their wet figures.

"Look at you, and look at me, you are so pale, against my skin, this is the most erotic thing I have seen." Greg murmurs between each kiss on the earlobe, he gently glazes his teeth on the soft flesh, "I love every bit of you. I don't want just fuck and sex, I want to worship you, worship your gorgeous body, I want to make love to you."

Mycroft moans, the man has not yet done anything, but his knees are buckled, threatening to give out.

"Just have to remind you every time I get the chance." Greg says in such a gentle tone before dry them up.

"I-" Mycroft opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He closes his mouth and takes over the flannel.

"Relax, just a dinner, and we will see from there, eh?" Greg kisses on Mycroft's shoulder, "I will go down and get ready, come down when you are ready."

Mycroft nods, he appreciates Greg's constant encouragement and understands.

He looks into the mirror, finding some soft stubbles covering his chin, tweaking nose in dislike, he put down the flannel and get the shaver.

Has to be pleasantly present.

\----------

"Didn't take long at all, huh? Thought I have to personally go up and fetch you." Greg teased the moment he saw the gorgeous man enter the dining room.

"Don't be absurd and bitter, Gregory." Mycroft smiles tightly before letting loose and happily accept the seat Greg pulled.

"Tomato-based pasta, with vegetable minestrone, you want tomato as dinner, yeah?"

"Indeed. Thank you, I hope the kitchen serves you well?"

Greg laughs, he bent his head to kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, how generous of you to let me use your marvellous kitchen. It's a pity to not fully utilize it, but, if you do not mind, I can see that through and give it a fix."

"Only if it is not too much of a trouble." Mycroft smiles.

"Not at all." Mycroft smiles.

Their sitting arrangement isn't formal, they are side by side at the corner. This way, they could chat and Greg can keep adding more food to Mycroft's plate, urging him to eat more until Mycroft beg for mercy.

Mycroft rubbing his tummy, he couldn't think of when was the last time he has so much food at once and was not even able to remember when was the last time someone busily feeding him beside his parents and uncle.

The dinner is great, they chat, they laugh, no proper manners on the table. Mycroft would not allow that in public, but no one would come to correct them here, he can relax and just be himself, be with, his Gregory.

They didn't have dessert Greg did, but a scoop of ice cream Greg found in Mycroft's fridge. Mycroft then proceeds to retreat a bottle of Baileys, pour some over ice cream. With one spoon (Greg insists on feeding), they happily finish the ice cream with exceeding amount of alcohols.

They make some conversations, get to know how the passing weeks, Mycroft even get to reveal some general idea of his latest work tasks. After the pleasant dinner, Mycroft invites Greg to watch a short film he recently indulges himself with.

“This feels perfect, love.” They cuddle on the sofa, Greg pulls Mycroft on to him and sighing in content.

Mycroft hums in agreements, he furthers shift closer to Greg, making himself comfortable, head on his shoulder, arms loosely encircle strong waist, an arm that bundles him up in a protective manner. He could not imagine anywhere else better than here.

He stares at the TV screen, yet not quite watching. His mind spinning. Slower, but still working.

He thought of the past, remember being close to his uncle, let the warmth transmit to his body, cast away the winter chill and fearsome after the mission.

He was lucky, it was the last mission, a close call danger that he was, up to this date, still think it was a miracle to not losing his virginity there. 

It was far even more lucky when in his uni time, where the professor, the person supposed to take care of him while he was the only 16-year-old boy in master class, whom as a friend of his uncle, helping to look out Mycroft, also knew his body situation, and took granted one night. Mycroft was scared, he knew the professor was drunk and knew he could not escape him if he did not hurt him. He killed the man, unintentional but he killed the man. He knew his uncle said the man was only injured when they found him, but he knew it was him that caused the man died some weeks after the incident. He knew.

Strangely, he rarely revisited his past, as it was haunting him at times, he would have nightmares to think about it. But tonight, he felt he simply revisited the situation he encountered, unemotionally, just thinking. He could feel the strong arms and warmth from the man beside him, he could feel the masculine scent, which mixed with his shower gel, they shared the same smell, but somehow Greg's smell spicier.

He tucks himself closer to Greg, and inhale deeply.

“Love?” Greg tilts his head to look at Mycroft, who he feels tensing up before calming down and snuggle up closer to him.

“I never feel this way before.” Mycroft said quietly, “Home is safe, father, uncle, but that is family. But you, I feel safe and something I am not able to categorize.”

“Yeah?” Greg grins, he kisses Mycroft forehead, “We can be family, too, you know? Ah, I mean, well, friend, best friend, partner, boyfriend, lover, family.”

Greg says each term with a kiss on Mycroft face.

“The most important thing is, you are safe and loved.” Greg claiming the perfect lips.

“Gregory?” After they surface for air, Mycroft calls.

“Yeah?”

“Make love to me.” Mycroft says, face red till ear tip.

Greg pants, he groans and he quickly stood and scoop up Mycroft.

“More than willing to fulfil your request, my gorgeous baby.” Greg sways a little, finding balance before walking them steadily up the stairs with a bridle style.

“P-Put me down, we can fall!” Mycroft panics, “And your back! I am heavy!”

“Hush, darling, you are tall, that’s why I didn’t find the balance right at first, I definitely can handle you well.” But Greg put Mycroft down halfway the stair when the platform is broader, “But I shall save energy so I can make love to you the whole night.”

“I-Didn’t mean that!” Mycroft is bow flushing red.

“Yes, yes, you are just worried I can’t satisfy you. Come’er.” Greg laughs, he pulls Mycroft along and they both soon arrive Mycroft’s bedroom.

Maybe soon this should call their shared bedroom.

Greg initiates the attack first, he takes off the T-Shirt, and pants follow suit, leave him starling naked with a bright grin.

Mycroft turns his head, not able to look at the shameless man.

“Now, let me open up my present.”

Mycroft laughs, he lets Greg pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed, let lean backward to let the man unbuttoned his shirt.

“Can we establish no button shirt at home?” When Greg unbuttons the fifth one, Greg scrawled, “you are wearing too proper.”

“At least I forgo singlet this time.” Mycroft lifts his arms to let Greg push the shirt all the way out of him.

The first was soon joined the pool of Greg’s shirt 

Tracing the shape, Greg glides his fingers from the neck down to the abdomen, feel the trembling, and when he touches the stomach, Mycroft still inhales and sucks in his tummy.

“Relax, my dear. Greg leans down to kiss the lips, before easing the man further up to the bed, let the ginger hair falls on the plush pillow.

“Now, the important part.” A sly smile appears, Greg decisively touches the thighs, marking the man parted them for him to occupy the centre.

When his hand touches near the crotch and hipbone, he frowns.

The trousers fabric is thin, he should be able to touch the silk pants, but he didn’t.

No, he did, but the shape is not the rectangle one… more like the triangle...oh!

“Should Jane know you not just wearing boxer.” Greg grins, “Not a problem, wore some when I was in my youth. It’s quite comfy in brief, better have my thighs locked him. But times change, now I feel I’m too old for briefs.”

“You are not old, Gregory. It would be…” Mycroft lets his eyes travel down, he swallows, face flushing, “A sight in briefs.”

“Yeah? Thought you like me in nothing better?” Shamelessly, the man bucks his hips, making the throbbing cock bounce.

Mycroft’s hands twitch, but he resists.

But this small reaction didn’t escape the sharp detective.

Greg grabs Mycroft right hand, pull it toward his cock.

“You know you can touch. Don’t just look.”

Mycroft blushes, but he did not remove his hand, he fists the fat cock, rubbing, then sit up to get closer to Greg, left-hand cups the two balls.

Heavy, fat, glistening with pre-cum.

“Yeah, good…love your hands on me so much.” Greg allows his head to drops backwards a moment before looking back down.

“I—Want to taste you…” Mycroft says in a dreamy tone, shy, but the desire is plain and obvious to hear.

Greg groans, he cups Mycroft’s face, a little too hard. He stares right into his eyes intensely for a few seconds before releasing him.

“I will cum too quick if you do that, gorgeous.” Greg says, but he lets his cock pats Mycroft’s smooth cheek, leaving a trace of water on his face.

“Your hands, your lips, they are driving me crazy if you are to combine them.”

Greg gently shoves away Mycroft’s hands, kissing each palm.

He then pushes Mycroft down to his back again.

“I have undone business with you, gentlemen.” Grey announces, he deftly flicker opens Mycroft’s trousers, then he paused, with eyes widened.

Ribbon.

A small ribbon on the waistband of the briefs.

No, not man’s briefs.

Greg pushes the trouser all the way out of the way with force to have better look.

It’s those ladies panty. Bikini briefs.

“M-My—“

“It’s still a brief.” Mycroft quickly says.

“Yes, but…” Greg lost his words, he leans down to kiss him on the lips, biting the bottom, “Drive me crazy. Can’t believe you have panties!”

“I...do. I don’t often wear them, I actually don’t wear them at all.”

“But they look cute on you. With your cock throbbing inside, fuck, Mycroft, you will be the death of me!” The most he knew about Mycroft, the crazy he falls for the man.

“I wear this today because…” Mycroft trails off with a moan when the wicked man palms him through the briefs. He looks at the man that has burning eyes on his groin, something deep in him pooled he couldn’t help but feel he is getting wet.

Greg must have noticed, his finger glides down, just the index finger, pushing just a little.

Mycroft moans loader.

“So wet already.” Greg’s voice drops low, he makes the brief info thin line.

“N-no, that’s weird!” Mycroft cries, the thinking fabric is rubbing his sensitive spots, it tickles and weird at the same time.

Greg lowered his head, mouth one of the ball at a time, causing Mycroft meowing while legs part wider for him.

He keeps the line to rub on the sensitive skin while taking turns to swirl his tongue to lick away the dripping juice.

“Yes, more, baby, more.” Greg quickens his flicks of the tongue before totally move it to the side and reveal the darker plucker.

“So greedy, eating your own dripping juice already.” Greg blows air to the plucker.

Mycroft whimpers, but Greg hold his still in place.

“So beautiful…” Greg murmurs, he sticks out his tongue, circling the hole.

Mycroft groans louder, legs widen further, hip lift up, follow Greg's movement.

He heard of rimming was good, but never think he would be this enjoy, and, he could really feel if Greg insists, he could cum with just his tongue.

Not sure if he ever wants to tell him this secret or not.

"As much as I like to see you in this cute panties, I want to see you out of it.” Greg helps Mycroft to take off the pants, grabbing the long lean legs, kissing each sole. Then he moves to fetch the lube, but Mycroft stops him.

Greg hmm in question.

Mycroft blushes, he composes himself before shifts to sitting position, legs still part, his hands are trembling, but still steadily grabs Greg’s hand, pull him to touch his clit, he bites his lips, and shift the hand lower, to touch the wet opening.

Greg widens his eyes, understand what Mycroft means. He heaves, shaking.

“M-Mycroft, baby…”

“I am ready, I-I want to be yours, completely. I-If you…”

“Yes! Yes, yes!” Greg pulls Mycroft into a hug with his free hand, he kisses his cheek, “Thank you. Thank you, Mycroft.”

Greg gently ease Mycroft to lean down, he leaned down, kissing from his lip, his chin, neck, collar, sucking both nipples, down the tease navel, further down, sucking the cock head, testicles, then the waiting sweet juice.

Mycroft moans, unable to keep still but follow Greg kiss. He parts his thighs wider, whimpering.

“Greg, Greg…”

“Shh, baby, I’m here.” Greg sticks his tongue out, dipping in, then open up his mouth wide, envelop the swollen clit while tongue breach in and swirling, pleasing him.

Mycroft ruts, voicing loud, stomach tremble with excitement.

When Greg feel the contraction frequent, he pulls out.

“N-No!” Mycroft cries.

Greg quickly wipes his mouth with the back of his palm, he shifts up and licking the two nipples, stimulating him further with finger the opening and clit, he slides in one digit, Mycroft whine, it feels different when Greg first time buried his finger in him, he feels more dedicated and slight sting.

Greg had invaded his this part before with his mouth, his tongue, but never a finger, it feels strange but feels needed at the same time.

“First time, you will hurt, I will try to be as gentle as possible.” Greg swallows, said when he felt he touched the barrier.

Part of him feeling extremely proud, he is his first man! He really has hymen! And he is about to enter and broke it!

Mycroft nods and Greg pulls out slightly to enter with two fingers.

Mycroft frowns, but moans. The discomfort is minimal.

“I am ready, Gregory.”

“You sure?”

“J-Just get on with it.” Mycroft rolls his head, anticipate to get the long waiting penetration.

Greg chuckles, he leans to kiss his nose tip.

“And until now you still can pull out the bossy politician manner. I must not be doing well enough.” Greg teases him a bit more before aligning himself with the entrance.

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

Mycroft whines when Greg starts to breach in.

“Go on. I can handle this.” Mycroft relaxes.

“Okay, I can feel it now. Once I broke in, I won’t stop, alright? Don’t give me that face, baby. I need to make sure, you impatient sod.”

“Oh you—woo, that’s...sting. But it's not too bad.” Mycroft wants to retort, but whines when Greg pressures in, he bites his lips.

Greg lowers his body, capture the lips, not letting him hurt himself. He darts his tongue out, soothing him, then pushes in.

Mycroft squeak, if it isn’t due to his mouth being captured by Greg’s, he would probably be screaming already.

It hurts.

Greg groans into Mycroft’s mouth, the tightness making him almost cum. It actually hurt when the contraction a bit too strong, but he diverts his attention. One hand on his nipple, one on his cock. Try his best to make Mycroft feel better.

Soon, Mycroft moans. He lifts his legs, encircles them behind Greg’s waist.

Silently urge him to move.


	12. Chapter 12

Greg slow but pull out then slowly push in. He repeats a few times before speed up just a little, he only lifts his body a little to set the pace easier and not breaking eye contact with him. He has to make sure Mycroft is alright. And all he sees is his pleasure, soft moans, half-closed eyes, so beautiful…

"S-So good..." Mycroft hums, it does feel pain at first, but with Greg’s gentleness, he was soon forgotten the pain.

The nasal sounds that Mycroft makes are adorable, Greg teasingly pulls out entirely, rubbing his head on his clit, making Mycroft whimpering and making more cute noises before slam in, harder. 

Mycroft moans loud, actually enjoy Greg being rougher and harder, but Greg has going back to gentle pushing.

He digs his fingers behind Greg’s shoulders, pushing up his hip to meet with Greg’s thrust.

“A-Again…”

Greg slam in harder again, he rewards with louder noise and slight sting on his back.

“G-Good.”

“Yeah? Like me go harder? Tell me, baby, tell you what you want? Harder?Faster?” Grey asks but doing the opposite of his words.

“Harder! Faster! Don’t tease me, Gregory!” Mycroft drags his nails across Greg’s back, eyes feel with plead and need.

“You ask for it.” Greg grins, he kisses Mycroft lips once, then thrust his hips hard and fast, panting his pleasure beside Mycroft sensitive ear, “You are fucking gorgeous, so tight and so right for me. Yeah, baby, making more noise for me!”

“Greg-Gregory! Oh, ooo…” Mycroft couldn’t form a sentence, his brain cannot supply him any word, but then again, this is not needed. Greg knows how he feels.

Greg goes faster and fasting, pounding into him and pull out almost completely, brings out lots of liquid that splashing and wet their joint and the mattress. A lot more dripping down…

It doesn't take long at all for Greg to feel the deep pull that signals him to reach his end. He girths his teeth, trying to hold back as long as possible, one hand on Mycroft shoulder, one slips down to fist the bouncing cock between them, and with an alternate thrust that flicks on the hidden bud behind two balls.

“Oh, I- I am...G-Gregory! Gregory!” That’s all Mycroft can shout out before coming hard, ejaculate on both himself and Greg’s stomach and chest, and the cramps inside that send Greg off the cliff immediately.

Greg cums with a shout, unload all of him into Mycroft.

It was, perfect.

That’s the word that appears in Mycroft’s mind once he is coming down.

With Greg’s weight on him, heavy but not so much that suffocates him. If he concentrates, he can feel Greg in him, softer, but still, fill him up completely.

Slowly, Greg pushes himself up, gently withdrawing from Mycroft. Both of them moan, he kneels and watching his cum slowly dripping out, the pussy contracting adorably, and his cum slides down, making the cute flower greedily contracting, too.

The cum has some pinkish-red colour mix with white cum, it’s the symbol that he took away Mycroft virginity.

The bedsheet was covered with some redness as well.

He swallowed, feeling a mix feeling at the moment.

Mycroft bites his lips, his more frequent used part for his sexual release feels hallowing, he wishes he could get filled up there, too.

But no way he will verbal such desire out.

“Give me some times, gonna fill you now nicely there as I promised.” Greg gives Mycroft a lopsided smile, he touches the entrance, gently massages him.

Mycroft moans louder, he parts his thigh then pisses.

“Hurt? Did I hurt you?" Greg worries, his finger gently blush on the reddish pussy, but Mycroft shakes his head and shyly lead the fingers to further behind.

“It’s more uncomfortable here, Gregory.”

Greg swallowed, his spent cock stir in interested, damn the age, the man is his poison, he feels all the teenage hormone stage is back all over again.

“Damn, don’t complain if I am too rough, you are too poisoning!” Greg bleaches in with only the mess they created earlier, “Fucking wet already, damn, Mycroft.”

“I am not sure you are cursing me or not.” Mycroft laughs dryly, only cut off with a moan escaping his mouth.

“No, you are too sweet to curse.” Greg kisses Mycroft, teasingly unify his tongue thrusting rhythm same as his fingers bleaching in.

The spent cock is soon standing up high again, the watery hole spitting more juice and Greg’s cum. If Greg isn’t too busy kissing Mycroft, he might cum with just seeing that.

After three fingers can slide in without much resistance, Greg pumps himself with the other hand and get onto the position.

“Ready to have a bigger thing in your ass?” Greg smirks, he withdraws his fingers out till only the tip.

“I don’t want anything but your cock, you rascal teaser!” Mycroft groans.

“I love when you are so impatient and wanting.” Greg laughs before thrusting in half of him in and groans loudly.

“Oh, fu—fuck.” Mycroft squeezes his eyes tight, unable to stop himself from swearing when the sensation is so intense.

“First time hear you swear, I like it, talk dirty more for me?” Greg chuckles, he pulls out and thrust in hard and all of him in one go.

“Fuck! Fuck! Gregory!” Mycroft arches his back, eyes open widely and stare at his headboard, or anywhere, it didn’t register in, as the intensity of heavy cock nudge on his prostate hard is enough for him to lose all the sense.

“Oh, fuck yes, you feel so good. Ooo, I cannot hold back anymore, fuck!” Greg speeds up, his grip on both knees, pulling them wide and hard, slamming in fiercely, unable to control himself and be gentle.

Mycroft feels bliss and is beyond verbals, he screams soundless with each alternate hard thrusts, the sensation he feels, it would not take long for him to feel yet another climax.

And he desperately wants to feel another cum busting inside him.

"Nmm, n-not gonna last long. Oh fuck, s'good, ‘m so close.” Greg growls, making deep rumbling sounds from his throat, the room is filling with fresh slapping flash, loud moaning and cursing, indeed not taking long for both of them unload once again.

In fact, with Greg constant pondering into the sweet spot, it sore Mycroft blissfully, white lights hazing his mind, and he might have screamed a tad louder than he intended when orgasm overtakes him. And when Greg cumming inside him before Mycroft coming down, a rush of the second orgasm wash over him by surprise, his body trembles uncontrollably.

"Damn good." Greg clashing beside Mycroft and laughs after coming around from the bliss ecstasy, "Part of me wish to last longer, feels I cum embarrassingly too quick, but you are too hot…My?”

Greg turns after noticing he did not get any response from the man. And he found the man is still passing out.

A sudden pang of panic makes Greg quickly pop on his elbow, checking on Mycroft. He might be too rough instead of too quick…He gives a short snort when he realises he knocks Mycroft off by the mind-blowing sex, and now the powerful man is sleeping like a baby, snoring softly.

Feeling something much full and soft coating on his heart, he bends his head down to kiss Mycroft on the damp forehead. As much as laying back down sounds wonderful, he knew better clean up than leave the mess dry.

Softly grunting, he drags himself to the en-suite and do a quick clean up of himself before bring back a clean wet flannel to clean up Mycroft.

He wouldn’t mind just clear out the cum that he surely not enjoy it stick on his body when it dried, but Mycroft might wish to have more than just clearing the mess.

No complaining, it’s part of Mycroft, to be fussy over something, cleanliness included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking this long to post new chapter, but I hope this content make up for it ;)
> 
> And I will slowly working on next one...


	13. Chapter 13

Mycroft stirs, conscious slowly gather back. He first noticed his body, especially the lower part, and even more especially the unspeakable part, is sore. Secondly, without opening his eyes, he notices that he is alone in the room, on the cosy bed where neither side of him has any warmth.

Gregory already left the room quite some time ago.

He mused. 

Turns around, still having his eyes close, signing, he could feel the brightness that peaking in from heavy curtain, and from its brightness, it must have been some mid-morning, nowhere as early as his usual raise time.

Stretching, feeling his body sense coming back, as well as more soreness through his body, he smiles, knowing well the reason behind all these uncomfortable.

Turning away from the window, finally, sit up and hiss when gravity causing him to sit on his overused areas. But it’s not as terrible as he imagines. Rotating his head to have more stretch, he finally looked at the bedside and found a piece of paper with a masculine scribble. Messy, obviously written down in a rush.

‘Case. Gotta go. Hate to leave you now but no choice.  
Don’t overwork. And don’t wipe away the blood on the sheet, cut it, I want that frame-up!  
Call when you wake.  
Really have to go!

Love you,  
G.’

Mycroft smiles sweetly but rolls his eyes and blushes when he sees the part with keeping the blood on the sheet.

Without a doubt, it must be the virginity blood. Symbol of he finally lost his virginity, completely, to his Gregory.

Pushing the duvet away and shift slowly and tenderly, only stand when he feels he would not fall and turns.

The sheet indeed has bloodstain, not much, but to keep the stain means he needs to cut the bedsheet.

Not that he would mind spoiling one bedsheet, but he feels embarrassed to do that. Not to mention to do it himself, upon request.

Putting down the note, unlock his phone, he found a few new messages from Anthea. Informing that he will not require to be in today, all pressing matters will be handled or work remotely from home.

Must be Greg’s doing, by telling her he shall not leave the house today.

Incorrigible man, but Mycroft found himself unable to feel anything but fond towards him.

Usually, he dislikes anyone sorts his day or decision before his approval, in fact, he does not allow anyone to do the decision for him. Except for a few occasions as an exception. In general, those are only from Anthea as well.

Taking phone down to the kitchen after thoroughly shower and grooming, he leans against the counter with a glass of milk, toying with his phone before deciding to send a text to Greg.

He has already sent out a few messages to Anthea for updates of instructions, but left out the comment about decision making and force her boss to stay home, that is.

Placing the glass into the sink after drinking in another cup of water, his phone rings.

“Gregory.”

“Hi, how are you? How’s sleep? Sorry to leave you.”

“It’s quite alright, I understand, so how is your case? Any progress?”

“Ah, unfortunately, nothing much, managed to gather evidence, but nothing pieces together, Sherlock refused to come, said it’s boring and sleep sounds much enticing. Can you imagine that Sherlock says sleep is better?” The man on the other end chuckles but quickly muffled down, “Sorry, still outside, it would be rude to laugh when the body still around, we…ah, a bit complicated to transfer the body.”

“Hmm, I wonder what my brother is up to. Has Dr. Watson also at Baker Street? Do you need some help?”

“John’s in the clinic, as usual, why do you ask? And no, you just rest at home. Ah, I’m sorry I go ahead to tell Anthea to cancel all whatever work you have today. I don’t feel good for you to dive into work, especially I am not checking up on you, in person. You know, erm…It can be a bit…hurt for the first time.” Greg said, his voice going softer, a bit shy in his tone.

“A bit. But I am totally fine besides some soreness. I am actually, quite content to feel them now.” Mycroft hums, feeling shy to admit his feelings.

“Yeah? I still feel sorry to leave you before you wake up. I miss you already, My.”

“I miss you, too. But I think you have to get back to work already if I am not hearing it wrongly, someone, maybe Sergeant Donavan is calling you.” Mycroft bites his lips, unable to cast away the amusing tone in his voice.

“Ugh, I miss you and the bed much more now.” Greg groans, rubbing his face, “I need to go back. I duck out of the scene to make this call, Sally is coming to get me. I better off before she turns to a nagging hen.”

“WHO IS NEGGING HEN?”

“Damn! Gotta go. Bye!”

“Talk to you later, Gregory.” Mycroft chuckles and hangs up the phone before Greg.

“Who are you talking with, Boss?”

“And now you know I am your boss.” Greg rolls his eyes and putting his phone back into his coat.

“You are still not answering my question.” Sally folds her arms.

“Someone, alright? Now, what’s the update? Can we have the body moving?” Greg purposefully ignored her question, walking ahead and asking loudly for updates.

Sally humps, but quickly pull up professional manner and update the progress.

It is going to be a long day.

——

It turns out to be a major crime, a serial murder case, which Sherlock finally agree to check the case when the third body found beside Big Ben.

And the case isn’t at all plain as Sherlock has his frown on and not rambling what he found as he used to do. John has his hands in his jacket, looking at his friend in confused and worried, but give up and join Greg to aside.

“What were you and Sherlock doing these days?”

“How is dating with the British Government?”

Both of them ask each other at the same time, pause and chuckles.

“I am having fantastic times with him, get him open up for me, until this case, but better than the last one when we barely able to see each other.” Greg shrugged, “Least I can see him over lunch or a cuppa, but he will not be around for a while, meeting and such, you know.”

“So he is not around London?” John shakes his head, “That’s why Sherlock agreed to come here.” 

“What? Are you telling me because he doesn’t want to see his brother?” Greg raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, I don’t want to see how he has changed after being thoroughly shagged by you, Graham.” Sherlock suddenly speaks, unsure when he stealthily approach them from behind.

“Sherlock!” John startled, “You are giving me a spook! And that’s very rude!”

“Yeah, and it’s Greg, you can remember my name well the other day, why can’t you now?” Greg rolls his eyes, “Your brother is fine, still as handsome and sexy as usual, thank you very much.”

“Ugh, I don’t know what kind of aesthetic you have to find Mycroft sexy.” Sherlock groans, “John, my ears’ ruined.”

“Yeah, yeah, drama queen.” John laughs and pats on Greg’s shoulder, totally ignore his flatmate.

Without support from John, Sherlock starts to sulk around the scene, but cooperate enough to give all the information to Greg, along with more information about how dull his colleagues, who are having a one night stand, who went out with the barista near NYS and, literally just pissing everyone, on purpose.

A typical Sherlock the annoying bastard Holmes.

—————

Their days go peacefully, they meet when they can manage to squeeze their already hectic schedule. Sometimes a lift from the courthouse to NYS, a short distance that provides them tiny little time to share a moment. They didn’t have time for something more than a passionate kiss. But a lot of time it is not about sex, just want to be with each other. A smile, a gentle touch, it lightens the rest of their day.

Sherlock is still a pain in their ass, though suspiciously, he and John seem to have some fishy that neither John or Sherlock will admit. When Greg mentioned to Mycroft his doubt, the politician did not give him any helpful hint, neither seems to agree with his observations. Instead, he announced that he will once again aboard for a week. Which immediately put all other thought out of the window and Greg can only make a puppy face.

He finally has somewhat smooth and easy days after closing a case, yet his lover isn’t going to be around.

“Oh, stop making that face, Gregory.” Mycroft rolls his eyes before pulling the man into a kiss, “I am sure you still have paperwork to do, and with two cases closing down, there must be quite a pile on your desk. Surely that can last for a week?”

“Not to mention if London would behave not.” Greg chuckles and deepens the kiss.

That night, they spend in each other's embrace, a whole night of passion, burning till they couldn’t move a finger.

They might regret hours later when they begin their days, but weeks without having each other is simply too much and a round or two isn’t enough.

Greg groans when he heard talking sounds, he peaks, found Mycroft is on the phone, talking fervently in a language he could not figure out.

Shifting to a sitting position, Greg has his head on the headboard, not quite waking up.

“Sorry, did I wake you up? I was putting on my tie when an urgent phone came in.” Mycroft looks apologize at Greg.

“That’s alright, love, you could have left the room or hide in the dressing room or bathroom, but you didn’t. It means something, right? Not sure if it’s because you know I won’t understand a single word.” Greg rolls his shoulders and quickly added, "It's a joke, you know that, right?"

Mycroft shakes his head, sitting at the bedside, press a kiss on Greg’s lips.

“The thought that leaving the room didn’t occur to me just now.” Mycroft hands trail down Greg’s side, resting at the hip, “I wish to stay a little longer, but I will miss the flight if I do.”

“Hmm, thought your ‘minor’ arse ‘ position’ grants you to have the jet wait for you longer?” Greg's chuckle turns to laugh when Mycroft pinching on his waist, just so light that it didn’t cause any pain.

Greg pushes himself up, not at all concerned with own nudity while going on help the politician tie the tie, which, he must add, the politician fuss when he didn’t have the tie adjust in perfect symmetrical. He just rolls his eyes and purposefully messes it further and chokes him lightly before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. And back to the task in hand.

“I don’t want to sound cringy, but when are you coming back? Maybe I can go to the airport and pick you up?” Greg asks when they once again walking out of the flat, ready to walk to their respective car and begin their days.

“It is not necessary to come to the airport, I doubt the security would let me leave without them follow.” Mycroft looks at Greg apologise.

“That’s alright. Maybe just text when you can?” Greg smiles, not too bothered with the turning down. He kisses his temple, and murmur his goodbye before pushing the man towards the black car while walking to his own.

\---------

Greg is excited and in a happy mood for most of the morning until a case came in, though even seeing dead body can’t make himself stop from showing some extra excitement. Which earns him some suspicious glance and scowl from Sally.

His heart skips a bit when he saw a black car at the corner of his crime scene. But frowns when he notices it is not the usual car Mycroft use.

Too big, and too posh. Mycroft is posh, but his car is modern and sleek. Unlike the car parking at the side, that looks much retro.

His nerves tense when he wrapped up the scene and a man that looks very like a bodyguard staring at him, without doing anything, not even a gesture needed, Greg told Sally to handle the case and go back to NYS, he has to tell her twice that he will be fine before she finally gives in and leave him alone.

He may not know who is inside the car, but even his heart pondering hard in his chest, he knew it is unharmed with his instinct.

“Afternoon Mr Lestrade.” The door opened and a man inside greets with a smile.

Lestrade is quite a surprise to find a man in a khaki suit, formal and ginger hair comb back, attire similar to Mycroft, minus the umbrella.

Looks also like Mycroft, except the man in the car has far softer edges everywhere.

“Er, good afternoon…?” 

“Do come in and sit, well you? Angus, please drive..” The man is related to Mycroft. The accent is much Scottish, much pompous and posh.

He remembered Mycroft mentioned an uncle who lives in Scotland, someone he looks up and been trained under.

Rudolph Holmes.

“Mr Holmes, I…”

“Ah, so you know me.” The man seemed to please more than surprised.

“I believe I do hear your name before, you must be, Rudolph Holmes.” Lestrade tries to relax and gives a tight smile.

The fact of meeting Mycroft and Sherlock’s relative all the sudden isn’t making him feel relaxed at all.

“Consider we have a relatively short time to talk, I will just cut into the topic.” And suddenly the man has a gun that Greg did not see where it has been drawn.

And now the gun is pointing at him, right under his jaw.

Greg narrowed his eyes, unmoved and expressionless.

It seems only a flick of time, the gun once again disappears from the view.

“You are quite something, a pity for just being an inspector." The man smirks, "I can see why baby Myckie is insanely fond of you and trying to hide you from his dear uncle."

Detective Inspector. Greg mentally corrected, but still, haven't lost his mind to correct out loud.

"...! Sir!" Greg almost jumps with a hand suddenly touch his thigh, quite close to his inner thigh and groin.

"Ah, fail. Should resist yourself from being a shock, pity, you can't be an agent if everything will provoke you." The man says while having his hand gliding up and down.

Greg cleared his throat and shift but found the man’s hand pressing him down rather firm. He can’t shift away from the man at all.

“You slept with my boy.” He said while hand continue to move, “And so knows his secret. A secret that will end your life.”

Drama. The dramatic sense is indeed running in the Holmes line. Surprisingly, Greg feels calmer and he could even entertain himself with such thoughts.

“Pity, such a charming man has to die. But looking at how striking you are, maybe you can offer me something, to keep yourself alive.”

“It would be a waste to end my life and hurt your precious nephew, Mr Holmes.” Greg holds the distracting hand that dangerously roaming to much intimidate part, “I am not sure if Mycroft will approve with such testing, he is quite possessive with his belonging.”

Greg looks straight into the man’s eyes, his hand firmly push the hand back to his thigh.

“Interesting.” The man shakes away Greg’s hand, he held out his hand in shake hand gesture, “Rudolph Holmes, Myckie’s uncle, pleased to meet you, Inspector Lestrade.”

Rudolph already changes his flirty attitude to a rather aloof and, very Mycroft.

“Detective Inspector. Unexpected but I am glad to meet you in person, Mr Holmes. I did not hear much about Mycroft family but I heard you are the one taught him all the abilities that shape him.” Greg shakes the hand, bravely corrected his title.

He may be Mycroft's highly respected uncle, fearsome man, but he will not get intimidated by him. Just like the very first time when Mycroft kidnapped him to the warehouse.

Never going to step down.

"Inspector Lestrade, you are an interesting man."

Greg swears he saw the man quirk his lips and purposefully not calling the correct title, just look at the amusing expression with gleaming eyes, how alike.

Greg groans inwardly, now he kind of know where Sherlock pick up the bad habit of not calling name correctly...

"You know both my nephews, Myckie and Sherly for quite sometimes. Recently, however, you chose to shag Myckie.” Rudolph drops his voice, low and dangerous, “Reveal the secret.”

“And I continue to stay on, thank you very much. Now we are lovers, partners, boyfriends, whichever term that is more suitable.” Greg deftly said, “And in Mycroft’s word, he would call it 'make love' instead.”

Greg is feeling a tad bit irritated with the repeat mentioned of the secret as if it’s something very bad and indignity.

He would regret about talking the sex term with Rudolph real soon, though.

“I think Mycroft is a powerful man, controlled, genius, posh. Deep down he has a loving heart, to care Sherlock no matter how much he throws tantrums and pulls shenanigans out. He is an adorable man, I love him.”

Fearlessly, Greg verbals out his thought about Mycroft, feeling his cheek burning, but he still told Rudolph that he loves him.

He is, he does, and continue will.

“Caring is disadvantaged.”

“But you continue to care for Mycroft.” Greg smiles, “I promise I am not going to break him, his secret, as much as my concern, it is something indignity, but I understand it is also rare and of course, not some subject to bring up over a pint at the pub. I don’t talk about it publicly. Just like I am a bisexual, never hide about it, but I never talk it out loud, too.”

“You married a woman, it is indeed a good enough coverage for interested in a man.”

“Yes, I think so. Though it was never an intention to marry my ex for covering the fact I fancy man. Nonetheless, the married is over, no contact, no nothing of a share.” Greg shrugged.

Part of him is chiding him for being so informal and almost impolite with Rudolph Holmes, but he carries on thickly.

Rudolph chuckles, he waves.

“Unpleasantly, I have announced that we are here.” Rudolph makes a sad sound.

Greg looks around, found him at the airport.

Inside the airport, the runway.

Mouth agape slightly, he didn’t expect that.

“Are we…?” Greg grin.

“Oh, charming, did Myckie just fall because of your “Myckish” smile?” Rudolph rolls his eyes, "Get out, let me have my peace, you charming hunk."

Greg blushes with the last nickname, he greets his thanks and turns to open the door.

Only got grabbed back by Rudolph.

"If I know you ever hurt Myckie, in any sort of way, you will find yourself out of this universe far too quick." Rudolph drops his voice, the fearsome threat makes Greg goosebump coming out.

"I won't. sir, I promise, I am not going to hurt him in any way." Not even on the bed, but this bit he does not need to know.

“The plane’s here, aren’t you want to see him coming down?” Rudolph once again back to his position and asking aloofly.

Greg thanks the man, quickly step out of the car. Rudolph is quite a bit too much if Greg is being honest.

Even the old man means good for his nephew.


	14. Chapter 14

Greg stands a few steps away from the stairs, he watches Mycroft’s bodyguards come out, none of them bet an eye except the last one nod to him.

He is sure he saw this young one before.

Then Anthea walks out, she smiles at Greg, she waits at the bottom of the stairs. If she is surprised, she did not show, except a quirk on eyebrows and a larger smile.

Finally, Mycroft appears at the door side, still talking on the phone. When he finished, he puts his phone in his pocket, and about to step out of the plane.

Mycroft pauses, unsure he sees correctly.

The expression is priceless.

Greg grins, take out his hands from pockets, raise up from both sides in welcome hug gesture.

Mycroft blushes, but it is not hard to see his happiness. His long legs carry him down the ladder elegantly, he did not rush, simply make a show of walking down. He stops at the second last stairs.

“Good afternoon, Detective Inspector.” 

Greg chuckles.

“Oh, sod that, come down here now. Or I might think I’m not welcome and unthinking.”

The moment he finished his last word, Mycroft is already standing in front of him, merely touch.

No, Mycroft did not run. He just took a big step.

Greg grins.

Mycroft manages to resist the urge of pulling at Greg and crashes their lips together.

“Hi?”

“Gregory.” Honey silk voice calls, happy and amusement can be heard.

“Welcome back, your majesty?”

Mycroft rolls his eyes, then froze when he saw a retro black car further behind.

“Erm, I did plan to meet you, in a much normal, commoner way. But…” Greg shrugged, knowing the man notices, “Guess I know where the kidnapped habit trait from.”

“You met my uncle.” The voice is low and displeased.

“Yeah, well, I don’t have a choice, do I?” Greg chuckles, he gently touches Mycroft’s cheek, “Gosh, I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, Gregory. Please tell me my uncle did not do anything to you.” Mycroft leans into Greg’s touch.

“Erm…” Gregory hesitates, unsure how to elaborate what just happened.

“What is it, Gregory?” Mycroft stands straighter and narrowing his eyes.

Just at this moment, the car horns a few times, taking their attention.

Mycroft sighs, telling Anthea to go home and rest, then hold Greg’s hand and walks toward the car.

Greg is surprised when Mycroft holds his hand.

They never hold hand publicly, in fact, they didn’t have much chance to meet outdoor as a couple.

“What have he asked and what have you told him, Gregory?”

“He just wants to make sure, I will not harm you?” Greg is still unsure how should he starts, “Well, I told him you are my gorgeous baby.”

“You told him that?” Mycroft stops and turn, blushes but shyly smile at Greg, “You are kidding.”

“No, I didn’t tell him I call you gorgeous baby, I guess I can say that next time?" Greg chuckles and squeezes their joined hand, "I'm just kidding, don't glare at me. But I told him I see you as my boyfriend, my partner, whichever term he wishes to use. And I love you.”

Mycroft snorts when Greg mentioned boyfriend, but blushes deepen when Greg said he loves him.

Mycroft clears his throat and continues to walk toward the car.

“Uncle, you can’t just show up and kidnaps Gregory.” When Mycroft duck into the car, he immediately said.

“I didn’t, I am just giving him a lift!” Rudolph protests, “And baby Myckie, is that the first thing you suppose to tell your dear uncle?”

“Uncle...aren’t you in Scotland? Or the palace?” Mycroft makes a dramatic sigh.

“Gentleman, sir there.” Rudolph point the opposite seat, tells Greg to sit there when he follows in.

The car has seats for face to face, and Rudolph does not plan to have three men squeeze on the same row, even his car actually can fit them on the same row comfortably without touching each other.

“Uncle.” Mycroft frowns. It can be quite uncomfortable to sit opposite the car movement, it increases the tendency of motion sickness.

“Why, Myckie? If your man can’t handle this bit uncomforted, are you sure it is a wise idea to give yourself to him?”

“Uncle! I didn’t…” Mycroft trails off, shaking his head, “And please please drop the nickname already.”

“It’s alright, I’m fine here.” Greg smiles.

“See, it's not a big deal.” Rudolph smiles, he pinches Mycroft cheek, “I like to call you Myckie and I have been calling you since you are baby!”

“Uncle!” Mycroft widens his eyes, try hard to get away from that hand, looking horrifying.

Greg tried hard to not laugh. Though Mycroft glares at him prove that he didn't do that well.

“If it wasn’t because I need you for a case, and notice you have done some filing recently, I would not know this at all! And I can’t believe when I was having breakfast with Lizzy, she mentioned about it! I just have to come and see it myself. In fact, I am not happy at all that the old woman know this first!” Rudolph adjusts his necktie after done with messing his nephew, he complains.

"What case?" Mycroft frowns. His uncle has stopped working for anything, just be a happy old retiree, enjoy his days, visit the palace once in a while for gossip purpose. He cannot imagine what kind of mission needs to involve his uncle, without his prior knowledge.

“Well, why not have a tea with your dear uncle, and I can show the progress. Oh, hang on, we need to send the inspector back to the yard.” Rudolph makes a show as if he just remember Greg is still there.

“Nevermind about the yard, Anthea already settle that.” Mycroft waves his hand impatiently.

"When did you have that sort out?" Greg frowns.

"The moment she saw you there." Mycroft raises his eyebrows, not seeing this as an issue at all.

Greg says nothing but plans to talk such issue with him privately, later.

"Someone is not impressed." However, someone just have to spit it out.

Mycroft frowns in bemused, unsure why his uncle say that.

"Oh, honey boy, you have no idea, don't you? Surely your dear inspector isn't the way will let you pulling around with no reason. Do you notice that he isn't the type that will listen and be your puppy?"

"I never imagined Gregory as any pet, uncle! What are you talking about?" 

The rest of the ride all filling with uncle and nephew's banter. Greg is like a total outsider, yet he couldn't himself to feel any outcast, just feeling amused, and Mycroft is really adorable.

Up until when they arrived back to Diogenes Club, when Rudolph mentioned about the case, right in front of him. Where he just can’t help but feel anger when he realises what the old man wants his own nephew to do.

“WHAT? NO! How can you ask him to go into that kind of danger? What if he gets rape?" Greg suddenly busts out loud, he pushed himself in between Rudolph and Mycroft, firmly block Mycroft behind him, like a protector.

He is quite rude and impolite if he could calm down and review, but he could not have a single brain cell to tell him that now.

Rudolph looks at Greg in a complex expression, he looks both amusing and annoying. 

"Gregory." Mycroft grabs Greg's arm, get his attention.

"No, don't go. It doesn't take a genius to know how dangerous it is!" Greg turns to look at Mycroft, his face are full of worried.

"Have faith, Gregory. My uncle will never put me in real danger, neither he would ask me on board if he does not have a plan."

"Yes, but..."

"Enough there, gentleman." Rudolph sits on the armchair, looking at them, "I should feel offended that you thought I would put my precious honey boy in danger? Well, there is a certain degree of danger, but rape? Abuse? Chances are low. I merely just want him to be there, gather information."

"By exposing his so-called 'secret' that you all keep reminded the secrete?” 

“I may need to ask you to leave first, Gregory. I…” Mycroft frowns, “Am capable of protecting me. I do not need your protection. I have been surviving all these years without any survival know my condition, Gregory.”

“I don’t mean you cannot protect yourself, but I just…” Greg frowns, but sighed in defeat, “Surely there is a better way than throwing you there? I can’t imagine what would happen if…”

"No one will survive with that knowledge.”

“And if you are deemed to affect my nephew, I shall deploy you…”

“Uncle!”

Rudolph rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Just wait for how your parents will think about it.”

“Gregory, could you please go home first?” Mycroft turns to Greg, his voice is full of no alternation, but Greg could see pleaded in the eyes.

Greg sighs, he nods.

“I wish we could meet upon a better circumstance, sir. I apologize for my outwardness.” Greg nods to Rudolph, he squeezes Mycroft’s hand discreetly before he moves to the door.

When he sits at the back of Mycroft’s sleek car, which is no surprise to see Mycroft has already arranged within short notice.

He kicked himself mentally, feeling himself so out of characters.

Of course, he can take care of himself, but he could not stand how Mycroft's own uncle gives such a matter of fact attitude. Like he is just a tool for this mission. An asset for the nation. Even though others may think Mycroft as a national asset, but how can family members treat him as one?

"Oh shit! Damn it!" Greg cursed, he had let his emotions carry him overstep the boundary.

It was supposed to be a good welcome day, a great dinner, and they might have a hot date at night. Even it happens on the bed.

But now, everything fucks up.

Just great.

Greg Lestrade is an absolute idiot!

—————


	15. Chapter 15

It did not go as bad as what Greg has thought.

At 7.05 pm, Mycroft arrived home. Greeted by delicious fragrance. Curry.

Mycroft smile sighs in content. He did miss having curry, even this is not the usual Indian curry he would have from the takeaway, which this can be much better.

But there is no sign of the chief.

Not in the kitchen, not in the laundry.

Room?

Mycroft puts all the work belonging into his home office, store them in correspondence location, and proceed to walk upstairs.

He found Greg just walking out of their shared bedroom.

“Er, hi.” Greg hesitates. Looks unsure and something is bothering him.

Mycroft frowns. He sees, but still, try to come down a conclusion

“Gregory...”

“I make curry. It’s, erm, I didn’t ask, but erm...And it’s Japanese style, not as spicy.” Greg’s hand rubs his neck, “And I just make your bath, it should help with relaxing the travel stress, you can relax there for a while, while the curry still cooking...I—oof, Myc?”

Mycroft hugs the man that looks so worried, sighs in content to finally get to hug the man he misses terribly.

“Aren’t you have something else to say before all that?” Mycroft’s voice is muffled by burying deep into Greg’s neck.

“Welcome home?” Greg hugs him, “I miss you. And I’m sorry, I...”

“I think I understand. I...can't say I approved, but I understand.” Mycroft straightens up, looking into Greg’s eyes.

“Gosh, I was so worried the whole afternoon. I know I fucked up. I was rude. Worse impression and I wouldn’t be surprised if your uncle going to deploy me to some savage island, not that I agree with how he treats you, but...”

“Gregory, calm down.” Mycroft cups his face with his right hand, “I understand. And my uncle will never transfer you to anywhere. Unless...”

“Unless?”

“Should we move to en-suite? You did mention about some spectacular bath awaiting me, yes?”

Greg lets Mycroft guide him back to where he had just left not so long ago, they quietly set into the dressing room, where Greg helps Mycroft removes tie and buttons, then the belt buckle and let the trousers falling down.

He nips at every exposed skin, tactfully mouthing his cock through the silk pants, which caused the ginger to moans and shiver. Mycroft is fighting with his cuff links, he manages to remove one, put it on the shelf, but he drops the other one when Greg mouth him.

“G-Gregory!”

Mycroft half-closed his eyes, pants feeling tight and uncomfortable, and when Greg finally push them the suffocating fabric, he groans when he surrounded by wet mouth.

A quick few bobs, Greg resurface and have Mycroft a sexy grin, he sticks his tongue out, teasing the tip.

“I miss you, and I miss your taste.” Greg hums.

“S-stop, I-“ Mycroft knees buckles, he manages to hold himself with the shelf and get a hold of Greg’s hair, “My cufflink drops!”

Greg chuckles.

“Oh, I’m hurt, I have less effect than a cufflink.” Greg jokes, he looks around but finds nothing.

Mycroft kneels down, manage to catch a glim at the very corner. He bents and leaning towards to get the missing cufflink. Unaware of how he had unintentionally presented himself.

Greg widens his eyes and feels the blood surge south by seeing Mycroft on the floor with backside on the air, with just a white shirt barely cover anything, and deliciously angled to him even though he didn’t try.

Greg grabs on Mycroft’s hip from behind and pulls it to his groin, causing the unaware man yelps in surprise. He grinds on his entrance with his still clothed cock.

“How can you kneel down and just shove your sexy arse on me? You are going to kill me, Mycroft! Do you know how delicious-looking you are?”

“That’s absorbed! I did nothing!” Mycroft blushes. He could feel Greg’s cock and it makes him lusts for it, “You are such an incorrigible man.”

Though he said, he still twists his head and kisses the man.

Greg opens his mouth, they kiss each other passionately. Greg’s hand snakes down and grabs the already leaking cock, making Mycroft whimper into his kiss, he pumps it a few times.

They break apart to catch their breaths, their knees are feeling uncomfortable, even on a carpeted floor.

“I need to get up already, my knees hurt.” Grey chuckles, reluctantly release his hold on Mycroft’s erection, “God, I’m old and grey. Can’t even kneels for more than a few minutes.”

Mycroft hums his protest of getting released but shakes his head when he heard Greg’s comment about himself.

“No, you are not. You are just perfect.” Mycroft said while groaning to push himself up from the floor, “You are in perfect shape. Strong, masculine, sexy silver fox that stole...”

Mycroft trails off, he puts cufflink into where it belongs and slides off his shirts and singlet. Still feeling unease with being fully naked while the other still fully clothed.

“Aren’t you join me the bath?”

“Do I have the honour?” Greg grins.

He quickly shed off his clothes and follows Mycroft into the en-suite.

Soon they are both sitting in the warm bathtub, despite being the taller one, Mycroft lay on Greg, back to chest, between his legs. This way, he could leisurely touch the masculine legs, enjoy an excellent massage, as well as the warmth from the lover’s body.

“It’s so good to come back with a nice bath. It is a wise choice to use lavender today.” Mycroft sighed contently, “The hotel only has orange flavour and I’m sick of it after three nights in a row of sweet flavour.”

Greg snorts, he is now working with the neck joint part, he gently tilts Mycroft head to the side and works on the stiff muscles there.

"Please tell me the hotel didn't end up one of your property?"

"Goodness no! What do you think I am? Just because I don't like their shower gel scent and took down the whole property?" Mycroft turns and looks at Greg in the scandalised face.

"Just messing with you. Though, it does sound possible?" Greg kisses Mycroft cheek before returning to his task at hand.

"An affiliation, collaboration, maybe." Mycroft moans turns to hiss with the tight knot that Greg is working on.

"We should go for a run together, your body starts to complain about not giving them enough exercise."

"Don't be absorb, Gregory." Mycroft half-turn brushes his lips across Gregory's, he lets his cheek falls on his shoulder, twisting his body to have a hug, "You know we barely get to have time to share."

"That's something we gotta work on, right?" Greg cooed, "Don't fall asleep yet, Mycroft."

"With this, how would I able to sleep?" Deftly, Mycroft dips his hand behind, into between Greg's thigh.

Greg moans, head fall back. A hand goes down capture Mycroft's and both of them fist his cock, a few strokes of ecstasy, Greg pushes Mycroft's hand away.

"It feels good to have your hand on me. But I don't want to finish yet unless you want to bathe in a cum filled bath." Greg laughs and kisses Mycroft soundly when the younger man makes another scandalising face.

"Just like this for a while?"

"Just like this."

Both men settle to sit in the warm bath, relax, and simply enjoy the companion silence.

"You say I stole what, just now?" Greg ventures asking after idly gliding his hands on the man's side.

"Hmm? Oh..." Mycroft blushes, he looks down, both hands intertwined, "Nothing."

"Stole what, baby?" Greg using pet name, affectionately called.

"Just...you have stolen my heart, Gregory." Mycroft blushes harder, he can feel his ears are burning, too.

And he just couldn't make up anything to cover up but spit the truth...

"...After being an arse in front of your uncle today?"

"You are not an arse, Gregory." Mycroft turns, he kneels in between Greg’s open thighs, to face the man and look directly into his eyes.

“It is true, I am not at all happy with what happened. It did irritate me, for both how my uncle just intruding in, but I have to admit it is typical of his style. His usual self and I just have to get used to it. After all, I myself indeed inherit a lot of his trait in this matter." Mycroft touches Greg's cheeks with both hands, "You are not the first person stood up against those missions. Even I do admit to feeling you are ridiculous and out. But I appreciate your worry. Even if it is not necessary.”

“It is not my place to say, you mean? But I don’t...I mean, I don’t want to interfere with your job, I don’t want to know what you do or meet, but I don’t want you in danger, love.” Greg frowns, worrying in his eyes.

“As I said, I appreciate your concern, but what needs to be done, has to be done.” Mycroft’s thumb gentle cares Greg’s cheeks, “I can now understand how Sherlock felt when you try to pull him away from the garage, to save him from danger.”

“But he did not listen and insist to go in.” Greg smiles bitterly, “And you saw you brothers aren’t the same.”

“We are not the same.” Mycroft firmly denials, deadpanned.

Greg snorts, before envelopes the ginger man and start to apply shower gel on both of them.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No. I don’t want to spare energy to worry you, do I?”

“Oi! Cheeky bastard!" Greg fraud his protest, laughing while teasingly rub Mycroft's body hard with the soapy hand, "You know I can take care of myself and even take care of you! I'm a cop, don't you remember? I did undercover, too!"

"I know, and I mean it, no need to worry, at least not for now. There isn't an actual plan yet, Gregory. It is too early to worry." Mycroft stops the abused hands.

"That doesn't sound like what you would say." Greg laughs, taking his hands back, resume to proper shower them.

"I have too many things to worry, Gregory. I don't have to when it hasn't formed into a proper proposal. If every project requires me to worry before it being put down on paper, ah, I don't even want to think about it!" Mycroft rolls his eyes, "Uncle just came to give a heads up, his main purpose is just want to see you, Gregory."

"See who stole his precious nephew's heart?" Greg wiggling his eyebrows.

Mycroft blushes and clearing his throat.

"And why did you talk about me with, whoa, the Queen?" Greg raised his eyebrows, “And should I be concerned about filing?”

The blushes further down, Mycroft avert his eyes.

“Baby, look at me. I don’t blame you, just curious.” Greg kisses Mycroft, soothing his nervousness.

“I know, I just…It’s a bit early, but my occupation and…”

“Is your job need to know who you are dating?”

“Yes, of a sort.”

“Well, then, sure thing. We are dating each other, didn’t we? I’m glad this is official now.” Greg grins, his hand dip down, fist the still half-hard cock.

“Y-You are okay with it?” Mycroft moans, trusting himself into Greg’s fist.

“‘Course darling. Do I need to sign anything? Though it would be nice if you can inform me first.”

“I...I made the paper when I was away when...oh, I want…” Mycroft whimpers, not able to finish his sentence when another hand dip from behind, teasing his manhole.

“When what, Mycroft?”

“When I was asked if I want to go for dinner privately with someone…” Mycroft opens his thighs wider, shyly, but Mycroft guides Greg’s hand to his most wanted area, his clit.

“Someone asks you out huh? I should be very worried.” Greg jokes, while teasingly flick the clit and slides a finger into tight slick. 

“No one enters my eyes…” Mycroft moans, he whispers.

“I love you, and I want to fuck you so much now.” Greg growls, he positions himself, and press in.

“Please…” Mycroft moans, happily let Greg takes him.

“Oh, I miss you.” Greg groans, he leans in to kiss Mycroft, muffled down all the moaning.

Pushing in and out of his body gently, the bathroom soon cover with only water splashing, and occasions moans and whimpers escapes from their engrossed lips.

Greg only speeds up when Mycroft is getting restless, to allow himself to chase for own ending pleasure.

He stands and pushes Mycroft to the bath tile walls, the cold tiles making Mycroft shivers, but soon forgotten when Greg resume his thrusts in a much faster speed.

They didn’t last long, Greg cums shortly after Mycroft screams his name and the inner wall contract tightly around his cock.

Both of them sliding back into the already cool water, but Mycroft first to squirm and try hard to get out of the water with still shaky legs.

Greg laughs, which earns him a glare. They moved into the showering cube to wash away all the soap and their sticky mess.

Greg couldn’t wipe away his grins throughout the process.

“Oh, stop that dopey smile already.” Mycroft rolls his eyes when they are drying themselves with fluffy towels.

“What? It’s all your own mess and you try to get away from it, not even care you could face-plant yourself." Greg teases, he drops his towel to the basket aside, helps Mycroft to dry up before pushing him back to the dressing room.

"Don't be disgusting, Gregory!" Mycroft making a face while pulling out two dressing gowns.

Greg stops Mycroft when he opens the drawer in attempts to get his boxer.

“Just gown’s good enough. Come on, let’s go down, I need to check the curry, I think it may stick some at the bottom of the pot for not stirring for this long.”

Mycroft tried to protest, which turns to moans when the wicked man globes his behind suggestively.

“Promise to feed you soon.”

“Rascal.”

————

The dinner is delightful. Greg asks about what Rudolph mentioned about ‘Lizzy’, which the poor man almost choked on his food when Mycroft mumbles about royal family know Mycroft’s relationship with Greg.

“My God, I still can't believe you are talking with The Queen, like a friend and…”

“Would it be too much if I told you I happen to have a certain degree of association with the entire royal family?” Mycroft asks Greg under his lashes, “And they happen to see our conversation through text one day?”

“What conversation were we…” Greg grapes.

Their text conversations were not at all PG…

“Nothing horrendous I assured you, so get your mind out of the gutter, Gregory.” Mycroft read his face and get what the man thinks, couldn’t help himself to chide but blushes nonetheless.

“You can’t blame me! You are the one saying things in so vague! And you have to admit our messages aren’t really appropriate for others to read sometimes, right? No complaints, I love to text you naughty thing.” Greg laughs and winks, he pulls Mycroft onto his laps, “Now just spit it out, and let me give you one of the best snogs.”

“Can I have that best snog first?” Mycroft asks in an innocent face, but both of them know it has nothing innocent about it.

“Oh, you.” Greg grins, he gives Mycroft a loud open kiss on the lips once, “Tell me first, don’t you dare distract my attention, Mr. Holmes.”

“Very well, Mr. Lestrade. The Royal Highness may have an idea of how a certain policeman looks like, in a sweaty singlet…”

“Oh, shit. That time? Why didn’t you tell me when I first messaging you? I would have...have...and then I send you one photo...Hang on, I should have known you are not the kind that will urge me to take more photos! WHO?” Grey widens his eyes, unable to help himself to feel rather embarrassed now.

Mycroft did not say a word, he just buries his face a while before lean to whisper in Greg’s ear.

“They might have approved my taste of fine man and… I wasn’t at all happy they know how devilishly sexy you are, Gregory.”

Greg groans, he tackles Mycroft down.

"That is actually quite unappropriated already. Should I say I am surprised that your terms of inappropriate messages are cock and sex?" Greg smile seductively, "I didn't know you are this type of Mycroft. But I like it."

Greg did not let Mycroft has a chance to protest and giving him the promising best snog.

Mycroft rounds his legs around Greg’s waist, pulling the man closer, not caring about the action makes his gown opens and reveals nothingness beneath.

He still, however, has little time to mentally chide himself for such natural reaction, to round his legs as if it was where he belongs.

Greg sucks Mycroft’s lower lip, urge him to open up for him, he thrust his hips forward, one hand busy to untie the knot of the gown, make their hardening cocks to rub against each other freely.

Mycroft moans into Greg’s mouth, which causes his mouth and tongue get assault from the slippery tongue, taking all his breath and the remaining control away, redeem himself into a sensational animal, grinding up to have more friction on their lower body. While both hands enjoy grinding the muscle rare that flex with each thrust.

Mycroft lifts his head to break the kiss when his lung feels the white burning, he pants hard, finding himself hard to breathe and push Greg on the chest to stop the man.

“You alright?” Greg stops, also catching up his own breath but much better composed than Mycroft. He looks worried and quickly lifts himself up from Mycroft.

“Y-yes, no, just a moment.” Mycroft pants, still quite out of breath.

“I’m sorry, Mycroft, I may be too…” Mycroft taps his fingers on Greg’s lips to stop him.

“I enjoy it. Very.” Mycroft covered his eyes with his arms, before laughs.

“We just have dinner, Gregory. What are we doing?”

“And curry, some more.” Greg laughs, helps Mycroft to sit up.

“And you are just coming back from your travel. I’m sorry you must be so tired and I’m an arse.” The smile faltered, Greg strokes Mycroft cheek, “I am so insensitive today, aren't I? What kind of boyfriend am I?”

“Are we sticking with boyfriend terms now?” Mycroft ties up his gown back, quirking his brows.

“No good?”

“Partner, maybe? Don’t you think boyfriend a bit too young?”

“Well, I thought you were just 13…alright, 31.” Greg raises his hands in surrender when Mycroft gave him a ‘are you kidding’ expression.

“Oh, how flattering.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.

“Well, you do look young, Mycroft.”

“With deceiving hairline?” Mycroft snorts.

“Well, I turn grey ever since I pass 20.” Greg shrugged, “And I think your hair’s just lovely. If you don’t apply that much of products on your hair, you could have full hair of curls.”

“And that would be way indignity.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.

“Mycroft?”

Mycroft turns, looking at Greg, who has his arm leans on the back of the sofa with a hand supporting his head.

“I love you.”

Mycroft blushes, he cleared his throat.

Greg just smiles. For a moment they just stare at each other.

It’s good to have love one at the side.

\--------


	16. Chapter 16

Greg looks at the clock, half past 5.

Looking back at the desk full of scattering paper, he sighs heavily and decides to pack up and go back early.

He told Sally as such, within 10, he left the med and drives to his usual super   
market to purchase all the grocery.

When he arrives at Mycroft’s place, one of the security, Steven helps him carry all the grocery bags.

He makes quite a few friends within Mycroft’s security team. They were now based on the first name, dropping all the formality, Greg wonder just how long will he starts to have pints with them.

He would feel shame if it was half years ago him to find himself not only did he intrude to Mycroft’s estate, make himself comfortable as if he lives there officially.

And that reminds him he has not gone back to check his mailbox for over two weeks.

He hasn’t gone back since Mycroft back from his travel, and the awkward meeting with Rudolph Holmes.

For the past two weeks, he spent his days the usual yet not so usual ways. If he woke up from the alarm, or better, by Mycroft's kiss, it meant he had a relatively peaceful morning, got to have an excellent coffee provided by Mycroft’s kitchen, get to go out with Mycroft to their respective car, if one needs to leave first, they will walk to the front door, kiss goodbye the other, just like any lovely young couple would do.

Upon leaving the house, arrived at the Met, starting with paperwork that flooding on his table, or running around after criminal when there is one. When needed to work till late at night, he would receive a package of coffee and a piece of doughnut. Nothing new, his day goes the same, except his returning point has changed to Mycroft’s place.

Greg bids his thanks to Steven, who helps him carry and even help with organised the grocery that he bought back into the fridge.

"Mycroft?" Greg called out after Steven left, he noticed the brolly at the front door, as well he just got informed about this news. But there is no answer.

Greg walks out of the kitchen, thinking he might find Mycroft at his home office. However, he noticed the gym room's door is ajar.

In this home, there is no room left in open when there is no one inside.

He slowly approached, there is faint music can be heard when he approaches near, and when he walks in, Greg stunned on the spot.

Yes, he knew it must be Mycroft inside the gym room, doing exercise, but he did not expect to see his gorgeous man sitting on the floor, doing the stretching.

In fucking tight yoga attire.

Mycroft was back facing him, bending, with butt almost perking up and levitated, it gives Greg a great view on that pair of the globe he loves so much.

"Gregory, you are early." Mycroft noticed Greg came in, but he continued to finish his last routine before turns to face Greg. He looks guarded up, very conscious with his attires, but soon turn to surprise when he saw the look on Greg.

"Wow. Fuck me up."

Mycroft quirks his eyebrows, that isn't a reply he would think of getting.

"Ah, I mean, yeah, er, fuck, you look fucking sexy..." Greg manages to close his mouth, shut up and not embarrassed himself further.

Mycroft blushes.

"I must admit, I don't quite understand your taste, I wouldn't think this as sexy, the reason for this attired simply because it's functionality."

"And sexy. Yes, you look like a porn show now, you know?" Greg takes a quick few steps, kneels and grabs Mycroft's head to pull him up to his lips.

"Never expect come home to see you like this." Greg grins, "You know how fuckable you look now? I want to peel off you right here, rimming your arse, and fuck you with my tongue."

"W-What a filthy mouth!" Mycroft blushes fervently.

"Yeah? This is what happens when you are seducing your man." Greg nibs on Mycroft's jaw.

"My man." Mycroft smiles, moans when Greg nibs down his throat.

"Yes, your man. And I did not expect myself to see my gorgeous man today in yoga outfit when I am home today. Making all the innocent thought blown away.” Greg licks a trail down to the edge of collar shirt, then up to swirl in one of the earlobes, grazing it gently.

“Am I responsible for this assault now?” Mycroft half closes his eyes.

“Of course, how can you not know how sexy your look and the effect you have in me. I have forgotten why I am home early already.” Greg cups the perfect perks, rubbing them.

“A-And I still remember I have a meeting later.” Mycroft manages to turn and check the clock on the wall, “Goodness! I only left with 8 minutes and 20 seconds!”

Greg groans in frustration.

“Let me have a quick shower.”

“Are you sure 8 minutes enough for you?” Greg highly doubted, knowing all the routine the man does, and it takes no less than half an hour.

“Yes, I have been rusher.” Mycroft just gives Greg a face, he walks to the wardrobe and takes out the bathrobe.

“Then I will be in the kitchen, I’m making chicken today.”

“Yes, thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft gives him a small smile before duck into the en-suite.

“That is considered a seductive smile. Jesus!” Greg shakes his head and padding out.

One day he will shag that sexy beast in the gym, while he in that sexy attire.

Fuck, there isn't an attire that doesn't look sexy on him.

He should consider to shag him all around the flat. That would be interesting.

\-----------

"Thank you, Gregory." When Greg passes Mycroft a lemonade that Greg makes, Mycroft smiles and take a sip, "I like it. The sourness is just nice blending with a bit of sweet."

"Knew you would love it. It's refreshing, and great after the chicken." Greg sits with one leg tucked under him, leaning on Mycroft's side, one hand with the drink, one hand with the report he brought back to work. Likewise, Mycroft has his arm around Greg's waist, keeps him closes while the other typing on his phone.

For a little while, they just sat there, with Greg occasional fidgeting with irritation about something on the report.

Just when Mycroft has sent a string of instructions through his phone, Greg suddenly outburst a curse.

"What the bloody hell this fella was writing about? Is with fella ever finish his school?"

"What's wrong?" Mycroft asks, he put his half-finished drinks, phone store back into his pocket, looking at Greg in question.

"Ah, I'm afraid not even complete kindergarten." Mycroft smirks sarcastically when his eyes glance through the report, immediately pick up the reason causing Greg to lose temper.

"Fucking hell, I would have to work on this report in extra time." Greg makes a loud sigh, "It is a wonder how did he even make to the constable."

Mycroft snorts.

"What?" Greg looks at Mycroft in half annoyance, half confused look.

"I fear you have spent too much time with my brother that you somehow act like him now."

"No? You insult him didn't finish kindergarten, I just question his time in school." Greg laughs himself, "But that makes the two of you, and I learned from the best."

"I am not like Sherlock in any way." Mycroft huffs, refuse to be related to Sherlock's famous insulting sharp wit.

"Speaking of Sherlock, I haven't heard anything from him recently, and neither any case seems to interest him, not that there is any major one, thank goodness, but what is he up to?" Greg finishes his drinks and asks.

"Sherlock is fine, being dragged away by our uncle, having family time with mummy and father." Mycroft smiles. Obviously enjoy his little brother in torment family gathering.

"What? Then what about you?" Greg frowns.

"I am too busy with work, as usual."

"Don't bullshit, why aren't you join them? Family time, innit?"

"As a matter of fact, I am still rather busy, with numerous meetings to attend in person." Mycroft raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right, my arse. Meeting in person that makes me lucky bastard to find you in yoga attire, sexily lift your arse for my viewing pleasure when I am home."

"I am not so sure did you happen to scold yourself a bastard, and I do not lift my arse for your viewing pleasure, I am doing my stretching." Mycroft mocks an offended face.

Greg just laughs, he ruffles Mycroft’s hair further to a mess. He had done that when Mycroft enter the kitchen earlier. The impossible man simply uses less than 8 minutes to compose himself from the shower, dry hair, tame it, and dress in a three-piece suit, ready for battle, even if it is just a Skype conference call.

Mycroft scrawls and tries to pull his head out of merciless hand.

He might wince when Greg accidentally pull his hair a bit too hard, which result in both of them laughing and Greg’s palm soothing the sore part.

“Alright?”

Mycroft hums snuggle up closer.

“It feels good to come home with you like this, don’t need anything, just you and me, good enough.”

“Home.” Mycroft repeats, “You have mentioned this word a few times. Home.”

Mycroft said in wonder.

“No good?” Greg hesitates.

“No, no, it’s...something...I...like it.” Mycroft blushes lightly, “I am glad you see here as your home now.”

“Kinda self claim ain’t I?” Greg smirks, "Speaking of home, I just remembered I haven't gone back to my flat to check my mailbox. And I probably should go and my flat condition too."

Mycroft shifts, he clears his throat.

"Would you..." Mycroft coughs his embarrassment, "Your flat is in good condition, I assured you. If you haven't noticed, there are some additional clothing add into your wardrobe session, which isn't new."

"You send someone to pick up my remaining clothing?" Greg's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Breaks in?"

"I would say it is merely for security check, and...Anthea packed your belongings, but only clothing, nothing else being intruded.” Mycroft assured him.

“Not sure do I find this news at all enticing. Consider...did she picks up my underwear and sends here, too? I am not sure if I can look into her eyes the next time I see her.” Greg shakes his head, long giving up on arguing much about privacy matters.

“Just curious, is protecting privacy isn’t a thing to you? Consider all the security documents you hold yourself.” Understand does not mean there is no complaint, Greg leans further down face burry on Mycroft stomach, groin area, to be particular, but less intimate.

Mycroft shifts, making himself more comfortable and make way for Greg, too.

He hums, thinking for a way to explain without getting cross from Greg.

“It wouldn’t do me any favour in telling you that Anthea simply shows up today with your baggage and an envelope full of your letters from the mailbox that still sit inside one of my drawers, untouched?” Mycroft strokes Greg’s hair with his left hand.

"Just say you are sorry, you forgot to tell me, that's much simpler." Greg looks up from, rolling his eyes and takes Mycroft's right hand and bite on it gently.

"Gregory!" Mycroft hisses, it isn't that hurt, but it's still confusing.

"Sorry?" Greg blinks innocently, "Just need to get off some steam? I know it's not easy for you to talk simply. Consider you told me in a long way instead of 'I miss you' the other time."

"I will never live that down, do I?" Mycroft sighs loudly, which result to have a wide grinning up at him.

"As much as I like to continue to sit here, snog you out of your mind, I want to check my letters. I think my credit card bills are due."

Mycroft leads Greg into his home office, who looks around in amaze.

Greg never enters Mycroft's office, it always locked. When Mycroft was working, Greg would be out of his way, busy himself somewhere else, which usually in the kitchen.

The office looks like a library with bookshelves cover half of the wall, elegant fireplace, arts framing atop, mini bar, and a door Greg sure it is another en-suite.

Just another mystery, is there a room without a bathroom?

"In fact, yes."

"What?" Greg looks at Mycroft, not realize he just asks the question out of his mind until he saw the look on Mycroft. He rubs his nose, taking the envelope from Mycroft.

He found the bill he needs, as well as a note from his landlord, who probably notice his long absence from the flat.

The flat.

Greg noticed he couldn't bring himself he calls it home.

"Is there anything I could help?" Mycroft asks, he notices the expression changes.

“Nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry, love.” Greg put all the letters back into the big envelope, he looks at Mycroft with a soft smile, “Are you up for a dessert? We can finish the chocolate fudge I did yesterday.”

“Lead the way, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles, not knowing how his face delight upon hearing sweet dessert is in the plate.

Greg laughs, tugs the taller man and murmur something in his ear, which causes the man blushes and 'Gregory' him.

The dessert is great, Mycroft helps Greg clear the dishes, after making sure everything is cleaned, they go up to their shared bedroom, and enjoy a lovely shower together. For once they just enjoy showering, without many naughty things involved.

\----------

"Mykie."

"Uh, no.”

Greg chuckles, dotting Mycroft with his nose.

“Why are you so adorable, Myckie. I can’t stop myself feeling you are so cute.”

“First, I am not adorable, albeit the common word of cute. Second, stop calling me Myckie. You can choose something else.” Mycroft dodges his face away from that disturbing nose, “Your stubble is going to burn my face!”

Greg grins, but stop his action.

They were both on the bed, but not quite ready to sleep. Greg has spread the letters, sorted them after opening each to check when he teasing Mycroft.

“Gregory, about your flat…” After a few silent moments, Mycroft tried to compose himself, “I was thinking, would it too forward if I ask you to…”

Mycroft clears his throat, feeling self-conscious and annoyed with his uncertainty.

“Move in with you? Officially?” Somehow Greg just knows what he wants to say and save the poor man.

Mycroft blushes deep, but nods.

“Say it. Ask me and I will tell you.” Greg grins widen, purposefully making it difficult for Mycroft.

“W-Will you...moveinwithme?” The question may be too mumbling and fast that all words glue together.

“Sorry?”

“Oh, Gregory, stop mocking me! Just yes or no, I can arrange to deal with your landlord and have your remaining belonging here tomorrow.” Mycroft scrawls.

“That’s very bossy you know? But I like it.” Greg laughs, “Yes, please do. I have quite a bit enough with my landlord, and it would be good if I don’t have to face her myself. But you don’t have to get your minions to do the move in, I will pack them myself, might just do some housekeeping and throw away what I don’t want to keep already. And it does not has to be tomorrow. For once I know tomorrow I am quite busy with meetings and preparation for court. And you know, fix the primary paper to at least a college degree.”

Mycroft smiles, which turns to quiet laugh with Greg snarky words.

“Move in with me. Stay here, make it your home.” Mycroft closes the gap between them, kissing the tip of Greg’s ear with every word he says.

“Yes, a million times yes.” Greg moans, and soon those letters are abandoned on the floor, along with discarded garments.

Soon, they will be officially two men living in this place.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey!  
Now they are finally officially move in together!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is considered a bit dark. But everything just brief.

Greg lays on the bed, he and Mycroft’s shared bed.

Officially shared. He cites mentally.

He snorts. Ever since being with Mycroft, he acts like a teenager, overflow with hormones. Honestly, with their constant activities in hormone-driven parts, yes, they are not middle-aged men.

Well, they may have high-level sex-drive, but they are in love couple. And his lover is too sexy not to get handsy!

He moves in for almost three months. He invaded almost all of Mycroft space. He no longer just wondering at the kitchen, gym, backyard garden. He has been visiting the security room a few times, and he knows Mycroft knows this fact and didn't say anything.

The last time he went in, he saw new records being sorted. Which it includes the two first time, the move in, all being sort with lovely captions.

Mycroft isn’t a man with love showing in his mouth constantly, but a romantic that use his action to show and to care.

He is not an open-book, in fact, he still holds on mysterious around him, even though they were a couple that has documents back them up.

Well, it’s just a document that ensures Greg has sufficient protects around him, and he could attend events with him should he need a plus one. It was funny when Mycroft explained the form and condition, he snorts in complete amusement, which at the same time to have cracked open an edge of an iceberg of Mycroft’s true occupation.

By all means, close to the entire royal family already guarantee the importance of Holmes.

Holmes. It’s not just Mycroft, but entire Holmes family. However, he never seems to find any one of them make an appearance in public. Not that it matters, consider Mycroft works as a shadow of government, which already told much of it.

After all, he is a detective, he observes things. Even Holmes doesn't remember that from time to time.

Just like now, with Mycroft…

They are not a couple for long, but they know each other for years. He may just move in for a few months, he may not enter each of every room of this household. He is a fucking detective! And even Sherlock the little brat keeps calling him dull, he is one of the fucking finest in London!

He sees things and observes!

He isn’t a Holmes, to find a conclusion in a snap, but he still wonders!

He noticed Mycroft is different in that morning before his trip.

He asked him to make love to him. It was sweet and passionate. Mycroft did not give away anything, still being the sweet gorgeous baby for Greg, whimpering and finally cry out begging Greg to take him harder and harder. It’s normal for them to prolong their intimacy.

Yet, Mycroft is a strict person. A man with rules and regulations.

He never begs to have sex before his work. Mind him, Mycroft does give hints when it comes to desire. He could be all very sweet and adorably scarlet red, asking if it would be too forward of him to wanting to taste Greg’s cock. Which happened once when they were snogging on the sofa, Mycroft hesitantly asks to try to take care of Greg with that super cute expression. Once at the breakfast table, when they were having breakfast, and someone just wants to have something other than a piece of toast.

And it results to excellent sex life for Greg that he introduce sixty-none position for them to go on each other that Mycroft happily complies after understand it and even he did not admit, Greg knew he enjoyed it.

Besides all the naughty part of life, there are many things they have agreed on. Many of them are small. Home for dinner, Greg will cook, Mycroft would send minions to fetch special ingredients, but main grocery shopping still done by Greg. For coffee and food, it no longer only happen when Greg has late nights that his lover may or may not appear in front of his office door, but even morning, when he was dragged out of bed in killing hours in the morning; when they have particularly difficult cases; when Greg just finishes a court (battle!) they will find food for everyone in the yard mysteriously appear at the pantry for them (no poison! They tested before!).

Greg talked about it before, saying it may be too much, and quite spoiled his lads, but the man of action never stops. And Greg didn’t bring it up ever again.

But it all stops now. In the morning, that morning to be particular, about a week plus ago. When Mycroft begs Greg to take in, from slow to harder and harder.

They would go for round four if it isn’t Mycroft pass out a short period and Greg panicking himself, worried if he was too violent at their last round.

They almost always have two round, feeding both holes become Greg upmost mission in sex, he will make sure not to left out any part hungry and greedy. But they never go beyond two. After all, they are not as young as before.

It’s not like Mycroft never leave the country for his job, and it’s also not like Greg never have a major stressful case when Mycroft was away. And those catering food never stop even when the behind person isn’t present in the country. Greg knew Mycroft knew his case, and he constantly has people checking on him for security reasons. He may not like it, but he settles with it. To win a governor's heart, there are consequences to deal with, after all.

But it all stops 4 days after Mycroft flew off to dunno-where. If it gives away anything, it gives suspicion and worries. Greg would think he knows Mycroft quite well till now. He may not be able to contact him when he was somewhere out of signal, but his action of care (such as food) never stop. It never fails to deliver to him all these years, with or without the person himself. There is always a delivery boy or girl. But when it comes to this time, two times there is nothing. A celebration of closing a case, no special treats from special someone (he ends up quickly order something to send in, in hope not to let down his lads, since they all get used to it already). One late night running information about press matter, there is no cup of coffee to accompany him. He can be totally fine without any food or any object, but he knew the action behind all these. So when it stops, it worries him.

Something isn’t right. But he couldn’t exactly picture out the issue.

There must be something he misses.

Somehow this feels like another case for him to solve.

Rolling to the other side of the bed, Greg inhales deeply. There is no lingering smell of Mycroft, but it still feels comfortable to sleep at his lover’s side.

He might want to have words with Sherlock, later.

With that in mind, Greg finally falls asleep.

——————

Mycroft eyes are closed, but his consciousness is slowly gathering back.

He can hear people talking.

Without a flinch, he knows there are a few, practically 4 people in the room. Chatting, making awful jokes.

This is the 6th day, no, 7 and some hours pass since he was ‘captured’.

His uncle’s message came in at 5 that morning. Saying they will move at 10.

He at first did not want to make any move, just want to make it a normal daily morning routine, and only message Greg later that he has urgent work duty need his immediate attention and due to its third world situation, intel is minimum.

However, when they finish breakfast, he couldn't stop himself when the lazy inspector spiral on his sofa, whining about wanting to have a half-day leave just so he could stay longer and not facing his superintendent for a 1-to-1 session. He would find it was rather funny and adorable to know the faithful man fears his boss and feeling ultra uncomfortable to be alone with her. Something about the voice and question that sending his nerve to the brick.

Of course, Mycroft knew all these long-ago taking none action with him. But that moment, he just straddles the man and told him he can skip his day if he can fuck him thoroughly.

The man looked shocked but refuse to take things for granted, he ends up griding on him and begs him to fuck.

He was kneeling on the sofa hand bracing the back, Greg taken him from behind, he fucked him and cum in him twice before pulling out and push him to lay on the sofa, took him again with arse raise high in the air, fuck him so hard and intense that he could still feel the ache when he landed to their destination. It was more than a week already.

"Milia."

Mycroft makes an act as slowly waking up.

Another day of the fake attempt, mission day, an unknown hell.

He was ‘captured’ and ‘presented’ to The Rekon one night, with his speciality, The Rekon happily took him with him.

The mission goes well as they plotted.

The Rekon, Mr. Reek Koshimir, one of the underground firearm dealers in Europe, he has high respect among the gangs, but he never makes an appearance to the public, never get caught in any gangster fight, even the governor only heard The Rekon, firearm dealer, rich, but clean.

Not so clean in terms of dealing with an unregistered firearm, Mycroft mentally adds. 

His name came to surface, across into Rudulph ears was due to recent incident, where corpses of men were found. They all had a similar trait, intersex. And the place has rumours that The Rekon was nearby and disappeared after the corpse had been found.

There isn’t much connection, consider The Rekon been coming clean all these years. But Rudolph plants in his source, and that’s why he found The Rekon is a bisexual, preferably intersex men and women.

Rudolph believes this will be good crake to fish out The Rekon and removed him completely. By sending Mycroft into this mission.

The Rekon can continue to be an underground firearms dealer, Rudolph said, but he crossed the line and abused human beings, he then needs to be removed.

Plus, Mycroft, do you think he will not enter England? No, he has conquered the whole Italy Gangster, and you know how deep that hole is. France is his second target. Do you think when will England fall into his pocket? The crime took place near Scotland, after all. He is moving towards here. And not only did he targeting to control scum, but wrecking the entire safety of the nation. It isn’t guns that worries me, but his motivation towards innocent men and women. Forensic diagonal those intersex were dead during sex with him, it was an accident, it was never plot planning to kill them. He enjoys intersex, but the gunfire accidentally, and kill one of them, which lead the other need to die, too. I am sure you could gather as much when you saw the pictures and report. And my plan…

“Millia, how do you feel, my dearest boy?” The Rekon gently tracing his finger on Mycroft’s bare shoulder.

“I-I...feel cold, Mr. Rekon.” Mycroft shivers, he tried hard not to flinch away from his touch.

“Let me warm you up, darling.” The Rekon plants a kiss on Mycroft’s shoulder, a blanket wraps around him, cover his bare body, and Rekon hugs him from behind.

The Rekon is gentle, at least towards Mycroft, Milia, his fake name.

The Rekon is not a good man, he is cold heart, he kills, the third day he got Mycroft, he kills a man right in front of him. But he indeed has a soft spot with intersex.

And he did not force himself on him.

Mycroft knew better it was due to that incident, he was having some difficulty to perform an erotic activity. As well a recent incident that they found out, which cause The Rekon to treat him in an almost nice manner.

Mycroft is pregnant for weeks.

Mycroft was shocked when he first heard the news.

The Rekon was angry at first, there was no way for him to fuck Mycroft when he is pregnant, he will lose the child as well as kill Mycroft. And the last thing The Rekon want was losing another ‘pet’.

So he will wait.

Plus, the child can be intersex as well, he could toy the child.

The Rekon isn’t that smart to think that much. But Mycroft is, and he says as much.

The idea of his child becomes a sex toy for The Rekon is sick, but it gives him enough time for any data he needs to gather and to carry on the mission.

Plus, on top of everything, The Rekon need to get into therapy before he can have sex.

Which it isn’t going to happen for a long time. Mycroft thought darkly,

Sex isn’t just intercourse. The Rekon may have an issue with his cock, but it did not stop him from toy Mycroft.

Or humiliate, torture Mycroft.

The Rekon puts a cock ring on him, he could not use his cock to pee, he passed out and was released from the ring when his doctor announced that he almost lost the child because of the pressure of bladder and pushing hard to use other organs. Mycroft’s body isn’t capable to tolerate anything intruding his body fiercely at this stage, The Rekon has to give up any dirty plan he had to play.

But then Mycroft would wear a collar, have a butt plug tail, no clothing. His body felt sticky and weak, his nipples feel swollen and hurt, his cock constantly erects with the plug keep pressing on his prostate. He felt numb actually.

The Rekon will touch him, sucks his nipples, bite him, pull the butt plug too stimulate him, jack his cock. Nothing pleasurable. His physical may react to force stimulation, but his mental state is at the verge of breaking down.

He got finger fucked in the past mission, he had to perform oral. As he always finds keeping virginity is a miracle, though it was due to those people’s disgust of his body, and his oddness. He could have faced worse case here, he could get forced into actual sex with The Rekon.

At least the baby protects him from any worse situation. Mycroft remembered. 

Just like his father, always protect him.

Mycroft twists his lips, remember how those months of intimacy he had with Greg. And all those years that the detective keep saved Sherlock’s life, and support his this pompous elder brother.

Mycroft tried to control his emotions, even though it may look like the emotional swing from pregnancy, Mycroft prefers to remain cool and timid self, to entertain the pervert and slowly brought down the guard-wall of The Rekon.

He wishes his uncle could move things quicker, and pull him out of this hell.

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I promise you Mycroft is fine! No no, I won't let anyone touch beyond that much to Mycroft! It considerably not really 'rape' right? It's not. And send the rescue soon! I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

Three weeks! Three fucking weeks! No news! No sound! No nothing!

Greg throwing a stack of paper to one of his constables.

“Jonathan Bank! Will you explain what in the name of Queen were you trying to do? Your logic isn’t at all clear and it contradicting each other! You are wasting my time and your teammates time, do you bloody know that?” Greg is furious.

The report was once again written by the idiot that did not complete kindergarten.

“Now, out! Out! Just bloody disappear and get Andrew Parker to advise you what elementary school you need to go!”

Everyone in the Met, even outside of Greg’s office, all looking at his office direction in shock.

Greg is known to be the most friendly person in the yard, he is strict, he can swear a lot (outside), he can go mad with cases and courts, but never did he insult his own teammates, despite what mistake the person made.

“Sally! You in charge!” Seeing Jonathan just looking at him in shell shock mode, Greg angrily pushed his chair out, pull his coat from the coat rack and storm out of the office.

“W-Where are you going, Greg!”

But Greg already disappears to the corner and down by staircases.

“Well, Bank, I hope your bank can support you.” It's a bad pun.

"Shut up, Andrew. But give me your report, Jonathan, let me see how muke up you have done this time." Sally rolls her eyes and said.

"I-I am sorry..."

"You just step on the wrong foot today, O'Gov been on edge these days anyway." Anderson chips in, have both his hands in his pocket, poking behind Sally to check the paper, "But this is worse. Uh-hmm.”

“I’ll talk to the boss, but this shit needs to change. I am done reading them. Andrew! Boss gave you a job, now fix it!”

“WHAT?! What I can do? I have a date tonight I am NOT GOING TO STAY FOR PAPER OKAY?!”

Too bad, both Sally and Anderson already walking out, trying to catch their boss, their mate.

—————

“Greg!” Sally just catches up in time before Greg dive into his car.

Greg frowns, still agitate all over.

“Lunch?” Anderson asks hopefully.

“Really?”

But they three settled into Greg’s car, and headed to one of the restaurants they all like but seldom visit for its price and distance from work.

“So, where is your mister?”

Greg spits his drinks back into his cup. He swore.

"Hmm, not so good then. Where's the freak then?"

"God, what is your with you two?" Greg looks at his co-workers.

Sally just folds her arms, unimpressed.

“Greg, now I am not talking as your colleague, your employee, just as a friend.” Anderson says, he shrugs, “I might be a shit forensic for Sherlock, but I am a professional forensic in one of the best detective teams in London, do you really think I don’t see things?”

"Of course I know you are capable!" Greg exclaimed, "Look, can I have at least an understanding of WHY am I here?"

"It's your attitude these days, boss. Do you not notice? Since Mr. Holmes always this time, you act very strangely!"

Greg looks at Sally with mouth agape.

“I know you are dating with the Freak’s brother. Yes. We both knew that some months already.” Sally rolls her eyes, “Anderson is an idiot, okay. But you don’t really think you can hide from me eh?”

“Oi! Sally!” Anderson protests, but get largely ignored.

For a moment Greg said nothing, he empties his drinks and orders a second one.

“All right, so, you know I’m with...another bloke.”

“Uh-hmm, with Freak’s brother.”

“Really? He got a name you know?” He might ignore the first time, but not the second.

“The guy that always visit you when you work late, basically.” Anderson shrugs, “Always wonder when you will go home with him for a while.”

Greg covers his face with his hand.

Gosh, he definitely not expecting this at all.

Not that they carefully planned their relationship to be under the light. There is plenty of time he opted to take Mycroft car and left his car with Sally. But he did not see this coming, middle of the day, when he is pissed, his colleagues, drag him to a restaurant for an interrogation.

“I don’t know what you guys trying to do. Yes, I am angry. Can you believe this is the third time Bank screw up his reports? Within how many? 1?2 months?” Greg pauses and bits his thanks when his second drink arrived, “I don’t need posh writing. But at least soother your logic? I don’t even care if he spells words wrong or not, but I cannot tolerate when the logic just wrong, just not make any sense. Even when you were just freshly entered and always have your personal opinion wrote in…”

“Hey! That’s arse years ago!”

“Yeah and that too, when your language was still much lady.” Greg points at her pointedly.

Anderson snickers, which rewards himself with a slap on the arm from Sally.

Their food arrived and all three dive into their delicious food.

“Can I try some of your fish, Anderson?” Sally asks, she and Anderson then exchange a few pieces of their meats, “Don’t you think you are getting away, Greg. When I am done, I want to know the full story of you and Mr. Holmes.”

“Seriously? Why am I feeling I got an interview going on?” Greg rolls his eyes.

“Fine. Yeah, been dating Mycroft a few months now. He’s amazing…”

“Good in bed?” Anderson snickers.

“Hey! No nosy about the others sex life. I haven’t begun asking you and your wife!” Greg points at Anderson with his fork, “But of course good in bed.”

“Are you the bottom one?” Sally suddenly asks, and both men choke.

“Jesus!” Greg blushes hard, “How can a girl ask that?!”

“Uh-hmm, I bet Greg’s the top.”

“Why? He’s more of a controller.”

“That Mycroft doesn’t look much like a top, or at least a switch. You didn’t see the other day when O’Gov came out of that black car followed by elder Holmes, Holmes had a scarlet red face, definitely get ruined by our Greg.”

“Oi, drop that, now! I’m not your gossip topic! And since when did you snoop around me?” Greg brows tightly frown, he could feel his cheeks are burning and his boss demeanour didn’t work well to control the two opposite him.

The bad thing about being too close with employees.

In the end, Greg blurts out his relationship with Mycroft, minus away all the fluffiness and sexy time, of course.

"My worry about him, I...I know he is a capable man, but I just find something odd. Well, to a Holmes, I am an idiot, but I am a bloody detective, I see things! And my instincts, my nerves, it refuses to settle down.” Greg has his hand on his hair, making all his silver strain even more wildly messy.

“You sounds very like a lovesick person, and a possessive hen.” Sally concludes.

“But, you didn’t say anything about the oddity that makes you feel odd this way, Greg. We can’t help when we don’t see the full picture.” Anderson said, stops Greg protest of Sally’s sarcastic comment.

“I…” Greg glance sideways, they are sitting at a more private table, Sally choose the table purposefully for private discussion for them, but Greg still checking his surround.

Plus, it’s not really subject to share.

“It’s about sex isn’t it?” Sally asks sharply.

“What? How?” Greg blushes.

“Oh, you are a detective, and I am the first person in charge after you.” Sally rolls her eyes.

“It’s not the first time he left the country for work, he never tells me where not even always with an estimation of when he will return. He told me before sometimes he may be unreachable, and it may longer than both of us anticipated. I could assume this is one of the time. But…” Greg sighs, “Mycroft is a confident man. He is shy, adorable I dare say, in his own way, and with me. But never with his work. He always well controls. I am sure you saw him get the job done, taking over cases from us, the aloof attitude. Christ! The first time he came to hijack our case, remember the Edin Lanstrange Case? I was fucking mad, I shout at him when we got home, I knew it was his job, and I never allow to get a heads up beforehand. It’s just him, the way he treated his work, the professional, efficiently, accuracy, the confidence in it. We are idiots for him, we are just minions for him. But this time? I think I saw him scared.”

“How do you know he is scared?”

“I…I might terrify him before, unintentional, but that’s pretty much how we start, I…well, I knew I fucked up the first time, and he literally ran away from me. But that’s much I will tell you, don’t look at me that way Sally, I will not give you more bids for you to gossip with your girl gangs.”

Sally wave her hands a little in a gesture of ‘I-said-nothing-don’t-anyhow-accuse-me’.

“I thought you were thoroughly fucked in a good way some weeks ago?”

“What?” Greg spills out some of his drink when Anderson suddenly talking.

“I’m a man, I know how it felt and looked after satisfying sex. Did I not guess it correct you had a go with Elder Holmes?” Anderson laughs, “I don’t want to know how and where, I might be glad for once I am not that bright for seeing everything, I just need to know bits of something.”

"Gosh, I think I need something stronger now.” Greg rubs his face with both of his hands, “For fuck sake, I never expect to talk about my such personal life with anyone. Not even mention we are working together.”

“Uh, I don’t want to know too much of the details too, but you are painstaking in the ass now, we need you to spit it out, solve your problem, so you can solve our cases in hand.” Sally rolls her eyes, mumbles, “I really don’t think I want to know what kind of sound and expression you two made during sex.”

“Sally!”

Anderson laughs hard, quite impress with Sally, and enjoy the bright red face in front of him.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Back to the point. It’s really nothing, I was frustrating Johnathan, I might be too hard on him, but muck up three times within a month isn’t a joke. And Mycroft? There is nothing I can do or contact, I don’t even know where and what he is doing now. Of course, I will worry, provided by how strange he behave last few hours before he left. But it can be just me, overthinking.” Greg sighs.

“What he’s doing anyway? I don’t think I ever know about it. Some sort of agent? Keep abducted our cases and of sorts.” Anderson asks.

“I would say he isn’t the type that doing legworks. He looks to prone to run around.” Sally shakes her head, “With all the authority he showed, I am inclined to believe he is someone powerful, higher than just agents.”

“Like M in Bond Movie? Hey, that's the same initials” Anderson jokes.

“More like underground government.” Sally shrugs.

“Yeah. Well, I don’t know in detail. Anyway. Erm…” Greg trails off, keep his mouth shut. 

It’s his job to save the world, anyway.

Greg mentally adds something secrets he meant not to share. He isn’t allowed to know.

So it’s normal if he goes to save the world and Greg remain unknown to any dangerous mission…

Mission...Mission! Dangerous mission!

“Shit!” Greg outbursts in just barely above a whisper.

His eyes wide, panic creeps in, goosebumps the back of his neck spiking out.

“What? What did you remember?”

“What happened?”

“Shit, shit, I-I have to go. I need to go find Sherlock.” Greg stands up abruptly, knocking down his chair.

A few people turning heads, but Greg couldn’t care more.

“You in charge, help me tell big bosses I need urgent leave, Sal. Anderson, I’ll pay you later. Thanks!” With that, Greg quickly swift out of the restaurant, leaving Sally and Anderson staring at each other.

“...Why I am the one paying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is going to be fun now, isn't it? I hope I haven't screw this up yet!


	19. Chapter 19

It was a bit distance to Baker Street, and Greg might have speeding and ran the red lights a few times, he managed to reach and find Sherlock with his violin soonest possible.

“What is it, Graham? This is not a c—”

“Where is your brother? Where is your uncle?”

“How do you know about uncle?” Sherlock finally turns with narrowing eyes.

“Rudolph Holmes! Yes, I knew him! Look, Mycroft been away for weeks! I suspect he is in danger!”

“Don’t be dramatic. He — what did you know?” Sherlock puts his violin away, quite uncharacteristically placing them down without extra care as usual.

“What did you know, Lestrade? What did you know about what my uncle told Mycroft? I need to know.” Grey eyes piercing, searching for his clues.

“I don’t know! Your uncle mentioned about mission! It’s dangerous, about The Rekon and t-the accident…”

“Sex crime. 2 months ago.” Sherlock’s voice drops dangerously low, his phone is out in quick motion and held up to his ear.

“I think uncle sends Mycroft to a mission, The Rekon one.” Sherlock says to the phone and ends the call and typing on his phone at rapid speed.

Greg looks at him, make a ‘now what’ gesture.

“We wait.” Sherlock slides onto his usual sofa, “You might want to take leaves, Govan.”

Greg stares at the younger man, puzzles for a moment before walks into the kitchen to make calls.

Within 20, John bust into the living room, finding Sherlock laying on his usual sofa, palms staple into triangle below his chin.

Greg is still on the phone at the kitchen, talking fervently over with his team.

“Wha—?”

“Ah! Finally! Now, let’s get going! Come on, Govin!”

“Where—Sherlock?!”

“Sherlock!”

But the young brunette already has his coat and hat on, elegantly yet rapidly descending to the first floor.

“Faster! We have a brother to rescue!”

Greg curses, he pads on John’s shoulder before quickly pull out his car key while rushing down.

John immediate take in action and rush after them.

Whatever the bloody happenings here, it’s about the bloody irritating Holmes and they better bloody explain why he has to come home in the middle of his work!

———————

Another 20 plus minutes, they arrived at Mycroft’s home, the security however this time, blocking John as he isn’t in Mycroft’s list.

“I’m sorry, Greg. But Dr. Watson is not on the guest list.”

“Then make it into guest list, surely he doesn’t need to have iris-scanning system info? Just do something quick! He is with me and Sherlock for bloody sake! Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you, Andy, but this is urgent!” Greg pacing.

“Yes, understand, Greg. Please hold on for a second.” Andy types something on the phone.

Well, technically, only Greg and John is still standing far outside of the house, Sherlock has long flown into the house and leaving Greg to clear the trouble.

“Sorry, Greg. But Anthea isn’t responding.”

“What? Yeah, why didn’t I think of it? Oh, wait, no, of course. They both were overseas, some mission or whatever.” Greg is babbling, “Can’t he just comes in as my guest? I live here, I am having some rights to say, yes?”

“I...can let you try the system, Greg.” Andy hesitates, but still leads them to the iris system, he clicks on the screen and call out something, “I need you to scan your iris, then key-in Dr. Watson’s info, and I will need your passcode, and then Dr. Watson can has his palm scanning.”

Greg didn’t hesitate and do as Andy instructs.

With a soft granting sound, John’s in the guest list under Greg’s invitation.

“This is some serious shit.” John said when they step into the house.

“Yeah, it is…Oh, wait, Andy!” Greg turns, calls back the security.

“When was the last time Anthea contacted?”

“Three weeks ago.”

“No message ever since?”

“A day after they departed, yes. A list of roster and security upgrade, I am afraid I can only tell you this much, Greg.”

“‘S okay. That’s enough. Thanks!”

“What’s that for?” John asks when Greg close the door.

“This is something serious. Listen, I don’t know much, but my gut gives me a bad feeling about it. I think I know what is going on, but I don’t know how I should deal with that.” Greg’s words aren’t at all clear, but John nods nonetheless.

“Lestrade!” Sherlock shouts from the inner of the house.

Both men react quickly and rush in, they found Sherlock is inside the monitor room. The one Greg stumble accidentally and has ever since visit once or twice to see any interesting update of records.

“What are you doing, Sherlock? Can you give us some clues here?”

“Get in, I’m not interested to know how you flip my brother around and perform pornography, those are particular visual I will delete from my mind. Now, look at this and tell me what you see.”

“What? Can’t you just...fine, fine!” Greg sighed frustratedly, squinting to see each view panels

The records are airport gate entry.

“Isn’t it a military airport?” John asks.

“I have entered his office, but I did not find anything useful, except his passport of military documents, are missing.” Sherlock states at the screen, thinking, “Something is missing, he did not take flight from Heathrow, he did not appear in any military aircraft.”

“Private jet?”

“No, his jet is still on the ground, I checked already. Uncle’s still in Scotland, think, think!”

“Where is Rudolf Holmes?”

“Wait, isn’t that a cargo aircraft?” John asks, seeing familiar aircraft, but doing odd things.

“Oh shit, those are not normal shit.

“Guns.”

Just when Sherlock deadpan voice drops, his phone chimed.

With a glance, Sherlock jumps up from the chair.

“Quick, let’s go!”

“Where?”

“Sherlock?”

But Sherlock once again swept away and rush out to the gate, but only to take the shoes and swept up to the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

They are rushing up to the third floor, across the corridor, he pushes open the last second door.

It is a much smaller room, rectangular, without a window, just plain dark colour walls with many art painting, no fixture, but a huge floor to ceiling, giant abstract art frame at the middle of the wider wall.

Sherlock stops at and turns.

“Whatever you see, don’t touch, just follow me. Don’t stop and keep moving.”

Sherlock never gives warning, but when he does, he is dead serious.

When he has both men firm nods, he puts on his shoes, he puts his palm flat at the side art frame, slide it downwards, and something activated.

Some mechanical sounds click, the frame seems to come alive the emboss on the frame moves, turning to deboss while the debossed become emboss, the abstract artwork sliding upwards slowly but smooth.

Reveal another completely different look inside.

High technology sleek looking room that should only appear in the movie, not to mention a wall of weapons hanging at both sides of the wall.

It is a wider room, but still elongated, almost unable to see the end wall with all glowing light and wallpapers.

Sherlock steps in, walking straight in, slower, to not making his coat swift as his habit.

Both John and Greg look at each other again, with Greg gesture John to lead a walk in first.

The door closed after three of them step in.

The room looks bigger inside than seeing from the door. But it could be just an illusion as they walk much slower.

Sherlock stops at the middle, turn to look at his left with a look that almost one can say he is scared.

He approached the left wall with hesitated hand.

John stops him, but Sherlock only shakes his hand and touch the wall, which it reveals to be a flip shelf.

Vials and tubes are slots in each hole, except one are missing.

“Myckie…”Mumble, almost inaudible whisper, but it makes Greg squirm and almost wants to question and shake the consultant to explain everything.

Sherlock turns the panel back, gives the two men a look, which makes both of them shut whatever they want to say, and continue to walk further.

Soon they are facing the end wall, only then, did they hear some soft windy sound.

Greg takes a glance to look behind, he found the room isn’t at all that big, but the pressure and uneasy feeling create such sick illusion of endless ending.

'Tung-kung’, a mute but solid metal sound appear from behind the wall.

Sherlock has yet again touched some invisible screen and calls out the next function.

The wall breaks to two and slide to each side, appear a gape just enough for two persons to enter at once. And it is full darkness there, only the light from the room aid to let them have a glimpse of what it is.

A spiral staircase going downwards.

“Come, follow me." Sherlock already has taken out his phone and open up the touch light function and hurry down.

John swore under his tone before grabs Greg together to follow Sherlock closely behind.

Soon there are no more stairs but a platform and an open gate that is slightly further from where they stand.

Sherlock jumps, his long limbs help him land to the other side perfectly safe.

"Fuck. Sherlock!" John hisses, being the shortest man, he couldn't possibly just jump from where he stands and land there without and added acceleration?

If it isn't he is also facing the somewhat same issue, Greg almost wants to laugh.

"Oh." Sherlock seems just realise the issue, he looks at the wall and flips something, which reveals to be a metal ladder down.

"It's stable enough. Come on quick!" Sherlock rolls his eyes when he saw the shorter man's hesitation.

Greg steps to the ladder first, he hops a little to help carry himself to the other side. John follows suit and soon both of them again join Sherlock.

Sherlock flips the metal back. Without a word, he walks out of the gate.

It is a tunnel.

"It's fucking scary." John curses, "Sherlock, don't ever just jump off and leave me behind will you?"

"What now?" Greg asks, before the two starts.

Just when Greg's question falls, a train moving sound from afar coming close.

It looks like a tube train, but much shorter.

"I fucking swear this is like a movie now."

"Am I really sleeping above this all this time?"

Both John and Greg almost said at the same time.

Sherlock rolls his eyes but refrains from saying anything.

The train stops in front of them, and when the door open, a grey-haired man is behind.

Looks similar to Sherlock – slim, tall, long face.

"Father."

"Come on, we can talk later."

The three hops on to the train, and it soon moving again.

Now, meet the Father Holmes.

Another Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, meet the father Holmes.  
;)


	20. Chapter 20

"Where is mommy?" It would be adorable, almost funny if this falls under another scenario, where the brilliant detective first question to his father is asking the mother's whereabouts.

"Home. Gather information, and find your uncle." Mr Holmes said tightly, "I swear I am going to kill him, and your brother."

If the short conversation reveals anything, it is where all the dark tone the Holmes brothers learn from, their father.

“I found missing vile, code 142.”

“They will have a lot to answer. But now...Will you introduce me to your two little friends, Sherly my boy?” Mr Holmes suddenly change all his posture.

It just like Rudolph Holmes, with all the sudden, their surrounded atmosphere all changed.

Greg silently notes.

“Dull, you know them already.” Sherlock huffs.

“I’m John Watson, Mr. Holmes. Great to finally meet you, sir.” John begins to the self-introduction, “I am Sherlock’s flatmate, and we work together when there is a case.”

Consider the best way to get Sherlock out of potential sulking.

“A doctor, a blogger, and partner in crime.” Mr Holmes smile.

John clears his throat for the last bit, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“What partner in crime. We solve crimes, not commit crimes.” Sherlock huffs.

“Breaking laws and rules while solving problems, gives your brother more trouble?” Mr. Holmes knew quite well about his younger son's shenanigans, “I don’t read people as you do, but I know my son.”

Greg lowers his head, finding himself trying hard not to mop away his smirk unsuccessfully.

“And you must be the Detective Inspector that both my sons' mention and praise highly, as well from newspaper and press report.” Now Mr. Holmes has his focus on Greg.

“Greg Lestrade, great to meet you, sir.” Greg immediate stands taller and offer his hand.

This is Mycroft’s father.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade, I have heard many great things about you. One of the best Detective from New Scotland Yard. One and the only man that can put up with my youngest son, that, of course, since before Dr. Watson came into the picture. You let him work with you, give him a new definition for life.”

“I-I am just doing what I think is the right thing to do, I believe Sherlock is a great man.” Greg blushes, not at all comfortable with having that old but wise stormy grey eyes piercing him.

“Not much people can see that. And this is precisely why you are far worth than millions of people in the world.” Mr Holmes smile, “And so I am not at all surprised to see you both here.”

“Not to mention, you had been registered as Mycroft’s official partner.” Mr Holmes smile turning to a grin, “Why? Do you think I would not know that?”

“N- I am sorry, Mr. Holmes, I didn’t…” Greg’s face turned even redder, oh Lord, he did not imagine meet Holmes Parent this way.

Now it’s John’s turn to smirk at his mate.

“For the record, you are trustworthy. Not that I approved anything, you are sleeping my son, after all.”

“Ugh, dad!” Sherlock groans.

“Now you ‘dad’ me.” Mr. Holmes chuckles.

“Please, can we focus on more important things and stop this embarrassing chit chat?” Sherlock facepalm himself.

“Can I ask where are we?” John clears his throat and asks finally.

“I thought you would never ask.” Mr. Holmes smiles, a mischievous glitter his eyes, it makes him look much younger, he takes out his phone, “Hmm, we could reach the palace any time soon.”

A boyish mischievous grin appears on Mr. Holmes face while both Greg and John eyes wide and mouth agape.

“A secret that both you boys will not speak of, yes?”

“Y-Yes.”

“How did you know…?” Greg pulls out his phone, the signal is dead.

“Curious, aren’t we?”

“Don’t be absorbed, Granville, normal civilian phone will not work here.”

“It’s Greg.”

“So, I gather you still carry the habit of calling the wrong name —”

“Father! Oh, look! Mommy calls!” Sherlock cuts off his father’s words loudly and pointing at the phone.

“Yes, very well.” Mr. Holmes didn't answer it immediately, "It does not help with the fact that you adore him and call the wrong name just to annoyed and get attention, Sherly Boy."

"Phone!"

"Yes, any news?"

Mr. Holmes's face from soft contour turning to hard one upon hearing something, the stormy eyes pierce at Greg.

Even without knowledge of what happened, Greg swallows, he feels like he was doing something wrong and get caught from mom all over once again.

Oh shit, it’s about Mycroft, isn’t it?

“Okay, honey. I will send Dr. Watson.” Mr. Holmes said into the phone, his hand raise to stop Sherlock from protesting, “Yes, of course. Send me the reports of Myckie. Yes, yes! I know. Check his office record and you will know…No? Wanda, our son is fine, you can’t blame everything on him. I think I know who the father is… You really shouldn’t put the fault on him. Do focus the important…Yes, John Watson. I’ll make sure tie-up Sherly and not let him runs in.”

Sherlock at first frowns, but then making an ‘O’-shape mouth and looking at Greg in disbelieve.

John isn’t at all clear what is happening, but he heard his name, and it seems like the rescue party falls on him.

“Dr. Watson, we need your doctor skill for the following mission. Understand you have no agent background, but I wish those years serving in the army prove to have some use. I’ll go through the detail in just a moment.” Mr Holmes nods at John, a very authorize and commanding tone.

“And you, Lestrade.” Mr. Holmes’ tone turning low and dangerous, he strolling across the short distance in the cabin, and the next second lung forwards grabs Greg’s collar with both hands.

“How, dare you, Detective Inspector.” Me. Holmes spits out each word with gravity, “Putting my son in such great danger.”

“Wha-?” Greg widens his eyes, what has he done?

“Father.”

Releasing his grips, Mr. Holmes pulls out his phone to check on something, then pass it to John.

“It must be hard for you to find out what kind of a mission he took, isn’t it? Inspector? That is if you have any idea what kind of a mission he is involved.”

“I…”

“Oh, and now the additional danger you gave him.”

John mouth agape, he might inhale a little bit louder than he intended.

“What—I’m sorry, Mr. Holmes, but I am at a lost.” Greg looks at Mr. Holmes and side glance at John and Sherlock, who has plug himself out from the opposite seat and snatched the phone Mr. Holmes previously pass to John.

“You will stay in this cabin, and wait for the next order, Detective Inspector. Dr. Watson, please follow me. Sherly, hold on my hand.”

“I am not— ”

“You are not a little kid but you will run immediately after the door flung open.” Without a second protest, Mr. Holmes grabs Sherlock’s arm and the door of the train slide open.

The train stops, but Greg did not even realize, and now, he just look at the other three. 

John gave him a sorry look, but Greg also caught someone uncertainty.

Of course, John feels unsure, this whole bizarre thing and Holmes are not giving any clear direction!

Greg stands in the middle of the cabin, in this confined space, he feels anxious, the lights are one, brighter than necessary, the air is still on so he won't get suffocated, but the whole emotion and confusion IS suffocating him!

Holmes can be salvage, yes, he saw that a lot from Sherlock, salvage through his words. He saw through Rudolph Holmes, threaten him with a gun, and now the father that fists his collars. Both the elder Holmese retreat fast from violent, but leave enough impact nonetheless. He feels shaken.

Greg pacing the floor.

Something is missing. The puzzle.

What makes the father suddenly angry with him? 

Calm down and think!

He can see that the Holmes are caring for each other, the father is calm enough to prove that Mycroft must still be safe.

Somewhat safe.

But the phone call? The mission that suddenly require John?

The phone call, yes, what did the other end tell Mr Holmes?

It’s from Mommy Holmes, which is obvious.

What would mommy say, what with Mycroft?

That is when the father looking at him like he would very much want to eat him raw.

Wait, that is also when Sherlock look at him in a funny way, not the usual way of seeing an idiot. Something that surprises him…

Which later something on the phone that John also grasp for shock or surprise…

Wait, wait, slow down.

What is the father said?

Something about sending Dr. Watson, sending John. And check report, check record...And no, Wanda… That should be mommy’s name.

What could mommy say that upset father further?

Something that causes the father to reassure our son, Mycroft, is fine?

‘How dare you, Detective Inspector.’

Sherlock’s disbelieve face. John grasps in disbelieve.

‘Putting my son in such great danger.’

What danger? 

‘It must be hard for you…’

‘...and now the additional danger you gave him.’

‘...who the father is…’

‘I think I know who the father is.’

Father...WHAT?

Who the father is? Isn’t that means…?

Mycroft?

Goodness grief! Can that be?!

Suddenly a shocking thought shot into him.  
‘You really shouldn’t put the fault on him.'

But fault on him, Greg Lestrade. That's why father Holmes is so angry with him!

Greater danger!

The cabin door slides open with a soft sound.

"Stop making yourself like a headless fly, Lestrade!" Sherlock stroll in, slum himself to one side of the seat.

The lazy bone collapse and occupied the whole row.

"Sherlock! Tell me, what is going on now? I-Is-Is Mycroft...?"

"Good that I don't have to spell it out for you. It's...ugh, I can't imagine. I never expected this. If I know, I would never help you. Oh, no, but- ugh!" Hands on both sides of temples, Sherlock is babbling. Uncharacteristically, gave up and cover his face.

"I don't quite know how the two middle-aged men still can be as sexual active as both of you did, and the fact that sperm and egg of yours still as active-ugh, no, I don't want to know this.” Sherlock groans in frustration.

Greg blushes, feeling quite embarrassed with the way Sherlock describe it.

But then he soon turning pale.

Christ, Mycroft is on a mission while bearing a baby?! A sex crime mission! What if they hurt him? And, no, no, it can’t be that bad or these people will not sit still. But, but...

“I don’t know if I can call my brother lucky. Or you continue to be his guardian lucky star, Lestrade.” Sherlock twists his mouth in a humourless way.

“What? How? Could you just explain to me what is going on? Yeah, I am stupid, and this whole thing isn’t helping me. Nevermind I am stuck in the cabin by your father’s order.”

Sherlock sighs dramatically. 

“As far as we are concerned, Mycroft is safe and healthy.” Sherlock shakes his head slightly, “No, I agree with you, nothing is alright, Lestrade. That Reckon, he is bisexual, especially enjoy people like my brother. But he isn’t a rapist. Quite the opposite. It was an accident that he killed two of his lovers. He's lost, and he will want to find someone again. That is why my brother came into the picture.”

“That much I do know, but—”

“The Rekon does not force his target to be his sex slave, Lestrade. He cares about his life, he dare not to touch randomly. He always sends those for health check-up, use protection. And he enjoys the disgusting romantic games. As long as Mycroft never give him green lights during the period of time, he will not touch him. That’s why uncle dares to send Mycroft in. Well, not after tonight, I suppose."

"What do you mean by 'not after tonight'?" Greg is panicking.

"He is losing patience with getting Mycroft ready to give in. He hesitates and only uses sex toys to toyed my brother because he isn't stable for having intercourse." Sherlock making another vomiting look, “The Rekon's sick mind enjoy seeing people got toyed, masturbated.”

Greg hives, his anger rising.

“This is already considered as rape! How the fu-”

“It is not okay, but it is the best situation in the worse. And your child protected him. Just listen to me and don’t interrupt.” Sherlock spit impatiently, he fiddles with his coat.

“Uncle manage to capture the doctor, tonight is the night, that sick mind cannot resist my brother anymore. He wants to make sure he can get on with him. And that’s when he will fall. His doctor isn't an obstetrician, and that’s what John's task."

“Are you telling me, all these weeks of hanging around, just to wait for this moment?”

"No, but it was tricky, and the safest thing to do was wait until he lost it." Sherlock looks in a loss for a moment, "I don't know what to do."

"Sherlock..." Suddenly, Greg finds himself unable to carry on with his anger.

True, he is mad. But it will not help with anything. He has to keep his head cool, if he wants to be useful, that is, if Mr. Holmes permit him to leave his damn cabin.

He reaches his hand and holds on Sherlock's.

"Neither do I know what to do, but you told me to wait, isn't it?"

"Father does not allow me to go, but he promises I will be useful later. I never saw him this angry before. Not even when Myckie ran home the first time, not even when Myckie was nearly die in the mission."

Greg widen his eyes, he wanted to ask what happened back then, but Sherlock continues to talk.

“Have my brother told you about his other similar incidents? No, you don't know anything." Sherlock shrugs, but not letting go of Greg's hand, “Surely, you are not naive to think he never participate in such missions? Or you are much incompetent than I thought.”

“Sherlock, don’t mock, I am serious. I know he must have done some blasted mission, but no, of course, he never talks about secret missions. I respect his work, he will tell me things if he wants to talk.” Greg sighs.

“He almost gets raped by his professor.”

Greg’s mouth hanging open.

“He was only 17.”

“Fuc— what happens then?”

“He ran home, hide in our old house for months.”

“Tell me that bastard professor got arrest or some of the sort.”

“Dead.”

“Oh.”

“Mycroft believe he killed him when he tried to escape.”

“Well, that’s...consider self defend?” As a cop, killing was not right, but when it was self-defence, even the law…

And he could not bring himself to care if his Mycroft killed someone at the age of 17 or not. ‘Least he is safe!

“He was sent to missions when he first joined the secret service. Mycroft hates legworks, but even a genius has to run.” Sherlock smirk, “It’s a miracle that until now I had no idea how he saved his virginity up till recent, before, ugh, you came into the picture.”

“Oi!” Greg scrawls, he swaps Sherlock half-heartedly, “Stop pry into other’s private life, even that’s your brother! No, don't tell me how did you deduce out about that at all.”

“They will send you later, Lestrade. Promise me, you will bring my brother back safe in full piece.” Sherlock changed the subject all of a sudden, his eyes sharply pierce into Greg’s.

“Yes, of course. But you have to tell me what is going on first, Sherlock. Drop all the charades."

“I don't approve of how my uncle handles this situation. In fact, I hate every time he sent Mycroft to missions, especially the dangers involved with sexual tension." Finally, Sherlock rants about, "I always know when Myckie isn't right, and ever since he started to work for uncle, it always about the missions that causing him big trauma. I almost lost him 10 years ago, I can't lose him now."

"No, I won't let anything happen to Mycroft." Greg squeezes Sherlock's hand, "I will make sure that, and, John, too."

"Yes, please."

\------------------

"Dr. Wilson."

"Mr. Koshimir." John shakes hands with the man in full black.

The Rekon is a strong build man. Handsome in a way, very masculine, very dangerous.

"I believe Johsua told you about your patient situation."

"Yes, I do."

"Good, bring him in." The Rekon told one of the bodyguards.

John remains neutral and giving the dangerous man an innocent smile.

He has to remain cool, and hopefully, Mycroft, too.

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...Hahaha...can I skip all the what's happening there and jump to successfully rescuing? This whole thing is causing me really really stress and uneasy, and, nightmares >


End file.
